Raspberry Jam
by C.T.02
Summary: Draco está tratando de no pensar en su próxima transición y en la pareja que su padre le escogió para llevarla a cabo. Cuando descubre que después de todo puede escoger a su propia pareja ¿La esperanza que ponga en su elección será recompensada? HP/DM.
1. Domingo, 1 de Septiembre de 1996

Resumen: Draco está tratando de no pensar en su próxima transición y en la no tan querida pareja que su padre le escogió para llevarla a cabo. Descubre que después de todo puede escoger a su propia pareja. ¿La esperanza que ponga en su elección será recompensada? HP/DM. Un suave y lento romance.

**TRADUCCION**

Notas de la autora:

--Esta historia es SLASH. El sexo no es gráfico, pero momentos íntimos e insinuaciones están definitivamente dentro. Debo agradecer a Shivani (1) por su excelente historia: Crumbling Pedestal (2) quien manejo en alguna manera sexo muy candente sin decirlo directamente y no haciéndolo de manera explícita. Trate de copiar ese concepto.

--Cambie el cumpleaños de Draco para que pudiera encajar en la historia. Estoy completamente enterada de que hplexicon (3) muestra su cumpleaños oficial el día 5 de Julio.

--Esta historia es un AU del sexto año. Además, Orden del Fénix nunca ocurrió- hay demasiado ahí para Harry y Draco, y mucho más Harry y Severus, para que puedan llevar una buena relación en este fic. En mi opinión.

-Esto es suave, delicado y una especie de historia de amor. Hay algunas escenas muy melosas. No hay acción. No hay aventura. No hay peleas con los chicos malos.

--Soy muy fan de los fanfics relacionados con magia, así que decidí hacer el mío.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 1.**

**1 de Septiembre de 1996**

Draco tocó la puerta de madera, abriéndola y entrando a la oficina de su padrino al escuchar un seco "Entra".

"Hola, Padrino," dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Severus miró al recién llegado, sin sorprenderse, pero aun así con una mirada en su rostro a la que Draco no pudo dar lugar. Levantándose, Severus sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos para obtener mayor privacidad y otros más que Draco reconoció como detectores. El chico miró a su padrino con curiosidad– el hombre nunca había hecho esto cuando Draco lo había visitado antes; se preguntó que había pasado recientemente para haber hecho a su padrino más paranoico de lo normal.

Después de que Severus terminó de proteger su oficina se volteó hacia Draco. Draco sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante en dirección a su padrino para saludarlo más cálidamente solo para detenerse abruptamente, haciéndose un poco para atrás y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente cuando su padrino lo miro con su varita levantada y una mirada amenazadora.

"Estate quieto, Draco"

Draco permaneció quieto y callado, con sus ojos brillando de sorpresa, cuando su padrino pasó los siguientes minutos lazándole hechizo tras hechizo. De nuevo, Draco reconoció algunos de los hechizos de detección –más complicados que los que son utilizados en personas en lugar de cosas. Se comenzó a preocupar cuando escuchó el hechizo de detección para el maleficio _Imperio_ seguido por otros encantamientos que no conocía pero pudo descifrar fácilmente que era otras maneras de detectar hechizos de control mental. Trago saliva nerviosamente al darse cuenta de todo esto.

Finalmente Severus pareció satisfecho, asintió vagamente, guardó su varita y se acerco lo suficiente a Draco para encerrarlo en un cálido abrazo. Con indecisión Draco devolvió el abrazo a su padrino. Después tentativamente pregunto, "¿Esta todo… estas… bien?"

"Estoy bien, hijo mío."

Draco se relajó ante lo dicho. Severus nunca lo llamaba hijo a menos que estuvieran seguros.

"¿Qué era eso que hacías, entonces? Impresionante, por cierto. ¿Me enseñarías esos hechizos?" Draco no se esforzó en dar por terminado el abrazo, entusiasmado con ese afecto raro que su padrino le brindaba.



Una cálida risita fue seguida por una divertida e indulgente respuesta, "Si, mi curioso gato, te los enseñare si es eso lo que deseas"

Draco sonrió mientras su cabeza aun estaba apoyada en el hombro de su padrino. Severus nunca le decía "no" cuando Draco pedía aprender algo, sin importar lo que fuese- viejo o nuevo, físico o mental, legal o ilegal, mágico o muggle. Claro, lo ultimo a escondidas de sus padres, pues ninguno quería ser asesinado por ellos, después de todo.

"¿Que eran todos esos hechizos de detección? ¿Crees que alguien te está vigilando? ¿O a mi?"

"No más de lo usual,"

Draco esperó un poco pero Severus no parecía interesado en comentar más sobre su pregunta anterior. Draco frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto y con un poco de frustración. No podía preguntar de nuevo, era una de las reglas de su padrino. El podía preguntar cualquier pregunta que quisiera, absolutamente cualquiera, y Severus respondería en cualquiera de una de estas tres maneras: contestar honestamente, negándose a contestar o no diciendo nada. Si Severus se negaba a contestar, Draco preguntaría por qué y entonces Draco podría preguntar de nuevo, pero si Severus no respondía ni una sola palabra…bueno, eso significaba que Draco tenía que olvidar el tema completamente, por lo menos por un año. No más preguntas directas. No preguntas indirectas. No preguntas con truco. Era frustrante para el chico algunas veces, aun cuando era mucho mejor no saber las cosas que su padrino se negaba a responder y confiaba en que su padrino no le ocultaba cosas de manera innecesaria.

Draco suspiró suavemente, haciendo una nota mental de la situación, y tratando de sacarla de su mente. Si fuera peligroso Severus lo hubiera dicho.

"Muy bien, Draco"

Draco se irrito. Claro, su padrino algunas veces solo lo estaba probando.

Severus hizo más fuerte el abrazo y presiono su mejilla contra la cabeza de Draco. "Tengo una historia, un obsequio. Quizás no en ese orden. Ambos son peligrosos. Ninguno puede ser revelado antes de tiempo." Severus sonó casi distante, distraído. Esta última anunciación hizo sentir a Draco curioso, y más por el comentario del peligro. Su vida ya estaba en peligro desde hace mucho.

"De acuerdo. Amo las historias y tu siempre me das los mejores regalos."

"Un obsequio. No un regalo. Este obsequio no puede ser envuelto."

Draco frunció el ceño con confusión. Su padrino usualmente era más directo con él. ¿Qué era lo que posiblemente estaba molestando a su padrino tanto como para indultar su manera de hablar tan usual? ¿Y emplear tantos modos de seguridad para una reunión ocasional?

Un rápido apretón y un beso en la frente indicaron el final del abrazo y Draco se soltó de los brazos de su padrino. Le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora a su padrino pero obedeció cuando la mano de este le indico un sofá en la habitación y a las suaves ordenes, "Ven. Siéntate".

Severus permaneció en silencio mientras preparaba té para ambos. Draco olió. Manzanilla. Su padrino estaba muy ansioso por preparar un té que también sirviera como calmante. Draco probó un poco del té y observo a Severus, respetando el silencio que su padrino parecía necesitar.

"Cumplirás 16 años pronto, hijo"

Draco parpadeó algunas veces antes de responder, "Si, pronto", respondió ante la obvia situación, pues él estaba seguro de recordar la fecha de su propio cumpleaños.

"¿Has considerado con quien te gustaría estar durante tu transición?

Draco se puso rígido, rechino los dientes y resolvió aguantarse las ganas de saltar contra su padrino. ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan idiota era esa? Severus sabía que este era un tema muy delicado para él, uno de los más delicados, inmediatamente después del tema de la iniciación de los mortífagos y la lealtad de sus padres hacia el Señor Tenebroso.

"Claro que no"

"¿No lo has considerado para nada?"



"Todo ha sido arreglado ya" respondió Draco.

"Eso no fue lo que pregunte"

"Todo ha sido arreglado ya" Contestó Draco por segunda vez.

"¿Has considerado quien te gustaría que estuviera contigo durante tu transición? Esta no es una pregunta retorica, ninguna para recordarte los arreglos de tu padre. Quiero una respuesta," Severus demandó firmemente.

Sorprendido sobre la presión que su padrino hacia en el tema, suspiró profundamente, esperando a que su respiración se calmara. Su respuesta de todos modos salió cortante y secamente, "Siempre que me pongo a pensar en ello, me detengo a mí mismo. No es bueno contemplar alguna opción que en realidad no tengo. No tengo una elección."

"¿Y si tuvieras alguna opción?"

"No la tengo."

"¿Y si la tuvieras?"

"¡No he elegido a nadie! ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?" Gritó Draco desesperadamente.

Severus miró como su ahijado cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmar su respiración. La expresión de dolor y resentimiento lentamente desparecieron del rostro de Draco cuando comenzó a recuperar su preciado autocontrol. Un minuto después Draco abrió sus ojos y miro a su padrino de manera que sus ojos resplandecían.

Severus hizo a un lado su taza y plato de té e hizo lo mismo con los de Draco. Severus se volteo hacia su, no ya tan enfadado ahijado, y gentilmente tomo sus pálidas y elegantes manos y las juntó con las suyas propias. Mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba la parte trasera de la mano de Draco, Severus lenta y solemnemente, hizo una sencilla pregunta, "Si pudiera darte la habilidad de escoger a una pareja para tu transición ¿La tomarías?"

Un rápido suspiro y una presión en sus manos contra las de su padrino fue la única respuesta de Draco por unos momentos. Mirando a la seria cara de su padrino y reconociendo el tono de voz que Severus utilizaba cuando se trataba de situaciones extremadamente serias, Draco se dio cuenta que, de hecho, esta era una pregunta real. Una increíblemente verdadera pregunta. No teórica. Una que necesitaba respuesta. Una considera respuesta. Pero…

"No quiero que tomes algún riesgo por mi"

Severus frotó las manos de su ahijado, "Hay un poco de riesgo".

"Imposible." Respondió Draco.

"Mi coartada está muy bien establecida"

"Tú no puedes simplemente llevarme a algún lado, mandarme a algún lado. Estoy siendo cauteloso, tú lo sabes," Draco le recordó a Severus con exasperación.

"Tu cautela será muy fácilmente eludida," Le aseguró Severus.

"No puedo usar un traslador. El encantamiento que mi padre puso en mi lo previene. Tu también sabes esto, tu lo ayudaste"

"No necesitaras un traslador Draco."

"No puedo usar la red floo del director. No confió en ese viejo tonto, le dirá a mi padre a donde fui" se podía notar la molestia en la voz del chico.

"No usaras la red floo," Le calmó Severus.

"¡Simplemente no puedo salir caminando de la escuela! ¡Se darían cuenta de inmediato!" Furia y frustración invadían la voz de Draco.



"No tendrás porque. Hay cámaras de transición aquí." Severus permanecía tranquilo y calmado a consideración del rubio y esto lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Draco miró a Severus con incredulidad. "No son seguras. No pueden dejar fuera a determinados intrusos".

"Algunas son más seguras que otras Draco."

Draco suspiró profundamente."¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Explícamelo."

De nuevo Severus acarició la parte trasera de las manos de su ahijado. Manos suaves. Pero no un cuerpo suave, no una mente suave. El había hecho todo lo posible para contrarrestar la arrogancia de Lucios y la indiferencia de Narcissa. Y lo había hecho bien. La máscara de indiferencia, maldad de Draco era perfecta pero la verdad debajo de ella, esa que solo veían ellos dos, era la de un fino, joven, inteligente y solidario, pensativo, curioso y persistente, leal, amoroso y fascinado con la vida. Era su hijo, no de ellos.

Severus había pasado más tiempo con Draco que Lucius y Narcissa juntos. Y él sabía que esto pasaría. Que sería él quien criaría a Draco, que él sería la mejor influencia paternal. Que Draco sería más su hijo que de ellos. Y había hecho lo necesario para asegurar que su hijo tuviera elección, que Lucius no pudiera controlar la transición de Draco. El mejor as bajo la manga de Severus.

"Tu cumpleaños no es el 19 de Octubre, si no el 12 de Octubre. Tú puedes entrar a la cámara de transición en la tarde del día 11 que sería el viernes y podrías desaparecer todo el fin de semana antes de que alguien note que no estás, especialmente si te tomas las siguientes semanas estableciendo un patrón de estar recluido los fines de semana. Para el momento de que alguien te busque el lunes, será muy tarde. Si acaso el director rompiera las guardias de la cámara de transición para cuando él se entere será demasiado tarde. El resto de la semana te la pasaras de manera inquietante e incómoda, pero ya no podrás formar otro lazo por medio de tu transición."

Draco permaneció callado por varios minutos. Decir que estaba atónito era poco. ¿Cómo había logrado Severus engañar a su padre respecto a su cumpleaños? El no podía creer que eso fuera posible. Pero su padrino nunca le había mentido. Si él decía que el cumpleaños de Draco era el 12 de octubre, entonces era el 12 de octubre. Eso…podría funcionar... para él, de todas maneras. El no podía ver como Severus podría salir vivo de esto.

"Padre te matara."

"No, no lo hará."

"¿Cómo pudiste crear todo esto?"

Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Snape."Ah, bueno, veras, estaba tan concentrado en mi poción que olvide ciertas trivialidades como la fecha y la hora"

"Pero…"

"Te contare una historia Draco," Severus comenzó a hablar antes de dejar que Draco contestara "Narcissa vino a Snape Manor el domingo, estoy seguro de ello porque yo estaba en la entrada del recibidor inspeccionando mi entrega semanal de ingredientes para mis pociones cuando inesperadamente ella apareció. Ella puede confirmarte esto. Fue ella, después de todo, quien trató con el repartidor obligándolo a retirarse inmediatamente amenazando con castrarlo. El bebe llegó sólo minutos después de que la instalé en la habitación de huéspedes. Después ella estaba muy débil y enferma y tuve que administrar diferentes pociones en ciclos de tiempo y toda mi atención estaba en eso así que ordené a los elfos domésticos que cuidaran del bebe."

"Pero…"

"Cuando Lucios apareció el martes me relevó de mis tareas y me mandó a la cama y yo dormí por más de 30 horas, un signo de extremo cansancio. Cuando me pregunto la fecha de nacimiento le dije que era el domino a las 2:17 pm. ¿No es mi culpa que el haya asumido dos días en lugar de nueve? Realmente, el debió de haber sabido que no fueron dos días. Yo había estado sin dormir y obviamente muy cansado. El había visto esto numerosas veces desde la escuela. ¿Y cómo iba yo a saber qué domingo había sido? Todo lo que yo sabía era que el día había sido domingo. Pudo haber sido septiembre por lo que yo sé o me interesaba."

Draco estaba en silencio de nuevo. Esa era una muy buena historia. La pérdida del tiempo de Severus mientras hacía pociones era prácticamente legendaria. El mismo se había burlado de su padrino acerca de eso. Y su padre también. Y su madre también. Y mucha otra gente, algunos de ellos Mortífagos. Si, esa era una muy buena historia.



"¿Y cómo te enteraste de la fecha real?" Preguntó Draco curiosamente, sabiendo que su padrino había pensado que el haría esa pregunta y el saldría con la mejor repuesta.

"La primera poción que tu clase hará es la poción de la paternidad, una poción muy difícil para alumnos de sexto grado, muy recomendable al utilizarse para saber la fidelidad del hijo hacia la madre o el padre, pero además es usada como base para muchas otras pociones. La teoría estará cubierta para el martes, y la elaboración para el jueves. Durante el curso de tu investigación tendrás acceso al libro _Ciclos de vida mágicos_ por Edmond Edgecomb el cual, discute la poción al utilizarle como verificación de paternidad, que junto con otras pociones y hechizos puedes determinar la herencia del niño, salud, poder, y posiblemente el destino. Uno de esos hechizos, originalmente sacado del libro Las Series de Aritmancia, cuando se combinan con una poción que guarde la sangre del individuo, es usado para determinar el tiempo y fecha exacta del nacimiento del mismo. Estos números pueden ser dados a un experto en Aritmancia para que te lea tu carta astrológica. Tu, habiendo estudiado Aritmancia y la creación de las cartas astrológicas, pensé que sería interesante ver si hay alguna diferencia significante en tu tabla si son usadas las medidas precisas. Además, elaborar una poción apropiada presenta un reto. Por lo tanto, al elaborar la poción e invocar los hechizos revelaran la verdad."

"Y yo, por supuesto, inmediatamente vi las ventajas de esto porque odio a Pansy y todos lo saben. Entonces yo comenzaría mis hábitos de reclutamiento para esconder mi desaparición en octubre," Draco sonrió a Severus.

Severus le regresó la sonrisa. "Exactamente. Además, tú te imaginaras que es lo que había pasado. Has oído la historia de tu nacimiento muchas veces. Sabes que tanto había estado enferma Narcissa, Lucius se encontraba lejos, y yo no podía ser molestado en ningún momento del día a menos que no fuera Domingo a la 1:30 para inspeccionar la entrega de mis ingredientes de pociones. Eso, de hecho, durante los veranos aun no puedo estar atento al tiempo. Eres tú siempre el que checas la hora cuando estás ahí, de otra manera no comería sí, eso me lo dejaras a mí."

"Y yo le diré a mi padre esto así tu historia será más creíble." Draco asintió al entenderlo.

"Si."

"Tu realmente no pierdes la noción del tiempo durante el verano ¿verdad?" Preguntó Draco suspicazmente.

Severus bufó indignadamente "Claro que no."

"Esto… esto puede funcionar."

"Si." Severus se mantuvo en silencio un momento. "Es mi obsequio por tu transición. Elegir. La opción de elegir a tu propio compañero. Claro, te daré una bonito cuchillo, oficialmente, para aparentar."

Draco rió débilmente. "Claro." Draco tragó fuerte, tratando de mantener a pie su creciente emoción. "Gracias."

"De nada, hijo mío."

Draco tomó las manos de su padrino fuertemente tratando desesperadamente de disminuir y calmar la aceleración de su corazón. No estaba funcionando. Cuando su padrino se acerco más y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Draco, por primera vez desde que tenía once y había sido rechazado por Potter, perdió el control de sus emociones. Pero esto lo relajó impresionada mente, increíblemente gratificante, demasiado maravillo estar en los brazos de su padrino, como si de un pequeño niño se tratara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notas del traductor:

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, decidí mejor dedicarme a traducir, espero que el capitulo les guste. Es solo el principio de todo y los demás capítulos están muy buenos.

**¡RECIEN CORREGIDO!… ¡ORTOGRAFIA Y ERRORES GRAMATICALES!**


	2. Lunes, 7 de Octubre de 1996

**Notas de la autora:**

--Usé el horario de clases de la Orden del Fénix. A lo mejor no busqué bien, pero no pude encontrar uno del Príncipe Mestizo. Aunque eso no importa mucho en la historia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 2**

**Lunes, 7 de octubre de 1996.**

"Hey, miren. El chico de oro ha venido a almorzar completamente solo," dijo Blaise con desprecio evidente en su voz. "Ha de haber tenido otra pelea amorosa con sus amigos." Blaise rió de su propio chiste, seguido de buena gana por los demás Slytherins.

Draco dio un vistazo rápido al ver a Potter entrar y por un momento olvido su desayuno, ignorando los malvados comentarios de sus compañeros mientras veía como el moreno tomaba asiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaba a servirse su almuerzo.

"_Huevos revueltos,"_ pensó Draco. Potter siempre se servía esos primero.

"_Después tocino, 5 tiras y dos rebanas de pan tostado."_ Hasta ahora Potter estaba tan normal como siempre. Que Harry no comiera tocino significaba que tenía dolor de cabeza o sufría por falta de sueño, o ambas. Esos no eran buenos días.

"_Ahora ¿Aun es fresa o ya esta tan calmado como para la mermelada? ¿O acaso va por la mermelada de uva?"_

Potter había estado molesto las últimas tres semanas, quien sabe por qué, pero Draco podía adivinar por el sabor y cantidad de la mermelada que el moreno ponía en su pan tostado. La mermelada que escogía significa el humor que Harry tuviera. Fresa significaba que estaba molesto con la gente, usualmente sus llamados amigos, cuando invadían la privacidad del chico. La cantidad de mermelada de fresa solo demostraba cuan molesto estaba.

Tres semanas antes Potter había llegado al desayuno y había colocado una gran cantidad de mermelada de fresa en su pan. Draco aun se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía a Potter tan molesto –no había escuchado nada acerca de ello. La cantidad de mermelada había ido disminuyendo con el paso de los días, pero aun era fresa. Claro, casi siempre era fresa. La gente era muy estúpida en cuanto a Harry Potter se refería y Potter se daba cuenta de ello. Aun así, tres semanas seguidas de mermelada de fresa era todo un record.

Potter llegando solo al Gran Comedor era una señal de su humor. Que aun estuviera molesto quería decir que sus amigos habían dicho algo estúpido (de nuevo) y lo mandaban directamente a la mermelada de uva. Draco siempre se mantenía alejado de Harry en los días de mermelada de uva. La gente se preguntaba si era coincidencia o suerte que Draco nunca sacaba el peor temperamento de Harry. Draco nunca los aclaró. Si ellos no eran capaces de saber porque no había sacado lo peor del temperamento del moreno, él no se los diría.

Por otro lado, al llegar solo a desayunar podría significar que Potter había llegado a algún buen término con aquello que lo estaba molestando y había decido que no necesitaba preocuparse por complacer a sus amigos y entonces pondría mermelada de naranja en su pan. Draco deseaba que Harry tuviera más de esos días- el no necesitaba a sus raros amigos.

"_¡Sí! ¡Mermelada! ¡Gracias a Merlín!"_ Festejó Draco dentro de su mente.

Draco había estado esperando por algún día de mermelada así podría darle su nota y se había comenzado a desesperar pues el moreno solo utilizaba la de fresa. A Draco se le estaba terminando el tiempo.

Draco había pasado la primer semana después de su plática con Severus lo que se suponía debía de hacer, leyó Ciclos de Vida Mágicos, haciendo la poción que se le había encargado, invocando los hechizo adecuados y volvió a realizar su carta astrológica. Había sido muy interesante. Y se dio cuenta que sus acciones estaban pensadas acerca de su pareja para la transición, pero no se sentía muy culpable. Necesitaba tiempo para superar todo eso.

Las siguientes dos semanas se las había pasado evaluando a todos aquellos que le pudieran interesar para que fueran su pareja durante la transición y que quisiera formar un lazo de toda la vida con él, claro está que, él al no ser de los más queridos en Hogwarts tenía que buscar a alguien que por lo menos lo tolerara. Y llego rápidamente a la conclusión de que no había nadie en la escuela o fuera de ella con la que quisiese compartir una de las experiencias más importantes de un mago como lo era una transición mágica. Nadie excepto su padrino- quien estaba completamente descartado pues podría poner en peligro su vida y la otra opción era a la única persona que él quería que formara parte de su vida –Potter- el niño que lo había rechazo en su primer curso, y eso que Draco aun estaba dolido por eso. Claro, él no se dio cuenta que él había sido el culpable de la reacción de Harry; él se había acercado a él fingiendo fortaleza y siendo presuntuoso. El había sido 

provocado por los comentarios de Ron acerca de su nombre y explotó. No había sido su mejor momento. Aun así, quizá eso había sido lo mejor. Les hubiera ido peor a Harry y a Draco si hubieran terminado siendo amigos.

La semana siguiente Draco se la había estado pasando reuniendo todo el coraje y fe posibles para preguntarle a Harry sobre si quiera ser su pareja de transición y había esperado por algún día de mermelada. Draco desesperadamente, realmente desesperadamente, esperaba convencer a Harry con la nota, carta mas bien, que él había escrito con la esperanza de convencer a Harry. La carta había sido muy difícil de escribir de alguna manera; Draco no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sus sentimientos hacia nadie, solamente hacía Severus. Pero Draco había sido simple y hasta catártico; le había dicho a Harry las cosas que él había querido por años. Se había disculpado por haber sido una molestia y había preguntado nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera amigable, si quería ser su amigo. Que estuviera ahí para Draco cuando nadie más lo estuviese. Que permitiese a Draco estar con él cuando el moreno lo necesitase y claro él no lo molestaría con el asunto de ser el héroe del mundo. Quizás sus oraciones por casi dos semanas dieran resultado. Y Potter aceptara ser su pareja de transición.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Más tarde ese día un sorprendido Harry estaba sentado en la cama protegido por un hechizo de privacidad, tomó un sobre con sus manos. Buena presentación, caro y con su nombre en el, en la letra de Draco Malfoy. Recordó como ese día más temprano la había recibido. El, Ron y Hermione iban caminando hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia después del desayuno, después de que Draco y sus gorilas habían llegado por detrás de último momento, chocando con ellos. Obviamente había sido deliberado. Draco con un tono de superioridad en su voz le había dicho "¿No puedes fijarte por dónde vas Potter?"

Los gorilas de Malfoy se habían reído y Draco había hecho una mueca. Pero la mirada en los ojos de Draco no era de malicia; había sido de desesperación. Y sintió como Draco colocaba algo en su mano sin que los demás lo notaran. Rápidamente, Harry lo había escondido y respondido con un imperceptible asentimiento, "Tanto como tú, Malfoy." Harry se había alejado y colocado el objeto dentro de su bolsillo sin que los demás lo notaran.

Y ahora estaba sentado en su cama, preguntándose que es lo que pasaba.

Recelosamente, había realizado varios hechizo de escaneo en la letra minimizada – no había magia en esa carta, solamente el hechizo empequeñecedor que Draco le había colocado. ¿Qué es lo que Draco podría querer tan desesperadamente de él? Finalmente Harry abrió el sobre que contenía la carta y saco varias hojas del sobre, y comenzó a leer.

_Harry,_

_Gracias por leer mi carta a pesar de que, estoy seguro, lo haces bajo muchas sospechas…_

Media hora después Harry volvía a guardar la carta en el sobre después de haberla leído ya varias veces. _Pregunto, con mucha sinceridad, si consintieras ser mi pareja durante mi transición…_ el no podía creer lo que Draco le estaba preguntando El estaba, realmente, impresionado de que Malfoy lo hubiera considerado con la capacidad suficiente, y mucho menos que se lo hubiera preguntado.

De hecho, estaba muy sorprendido por varias cosas en la carta de Draco. _Confieso que aun me siento dolido por tu rechazo en primer curso… Admiro tu mecanismo de auto-control… Estoy seguro de que podríamos a llegar a ser amigos, más de lo que incluso crees…_

Realmente, estaba sorprendido de cómo Draco sabía que estaba molesto. Había encontrado la escala de mermelada sobre el humor de Harry de Malfoy… Draco, complemente divertida. Era lo más grandioso que había escuchado. Estaba feliz de haber colocado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama así sus compañeros de cuarto no podrían escuchar sus risotadas. Harry entonces había sentido una gran admiración por las habilidades de observación de Draco. Nadie, excepto él, tenía pista alguna de los constantes estados de molestia de Harry. Aun así, ni siquiera él sabía que el sabor y cantidad de mermelada que utilizaba lo descubría, claro está que de esto solo Draco se enteraba, pues él había descubierto la escala.

"_Solo por eso,"_ pensó Harry, _"Aceptare la petición de Draco. En gratitud por poner atención y conocerme tan bien. ¿Cómo podría negarme? Especialmente considerando como fue mi propia transición."_

Rápidamente Harry escribió una nota rápida y la colocó en su libro de las Criaturas Mágicas para dársela a Draco el día siguiente.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notas del traductor:

Eso es todo por este capítulo, es más corto que el anterior, como mil palabras menos, pero parece que el tercero viene más largo.



¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Lo animan a uno a seguir traduciendo! … ¡Entre mas reviews mas me apuro con el tercer capítulo!

¡Suerte y saludos!

**RECIEN CORREGIDO… ORTOGRAFICOS Y GRAMATICALES**


	3. Viernes, 11 de octubre de 1996

**Notas de la autora:**

--No quede muy feliz con el resultado de este capítulo, pero aun así veamos cómo va…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Viernes, 11 de octubre de 1996.**

Draco se encontraba muy nervioso, golpeando el piso suavemente con su pie mientras esperaba, tenía la esperanza de haber entendido la nota de Potter de manera correcta. _"Honestamente. ¿No pudo haber sido más claro, en lugar de solo escribir "V 6 Cordones"?. Aunque este tenía que ser el lugar correcto."_

Viernes a las 6:00 pm había sido fácil de descifrar, pero la clave "Cordones" lo había puesto a pensar demasiado hasta que recordó una tarde durante el tercer curso. Habían tenido una pequeña confrontación a un lado del retrato de Octavia Martinelle. Ellos se habían, de todas las cosas, parado a abrocharse los cordones de sus zapatos respectivamente. Nada había pasado ese día más que unos cuantos comentarios mordaces. Draco estaba seguro de que estaba en el lugar correcto, pero aun así estaba nervioso, ya eran las 6:10 pm.

Mientras Draco se encontraba en el lugar citado, sintió como una mano le tapaba la boca y otra le pasaba el brazo por el pecho. Antes de que Draco pudiera entrar en pánico, la voz de Harry le llego suavemente a su oído, "Lamento llegar tarde. Tuve que evadir a mis amigos." Harry le dio la vuelta a Draco para poder mirarlo a la cara y al mismo tiempo dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Draco agarrado de los antebrazos de Harry al voltearse hacia él, sintió como se elevaba del piso y Harry lo lleva a algún lado, después sintió como sus pies volvían a tocar el piso de nuevo. Harry lo soltó y Draco casi cae al suelo, "Maldita sea, Potter."

Una pequeña luz salió de la varita de Harry y el moreno soltó una pequeña risa, silbó una palabra inentendible para Draco y varias luces más se encendieron alrededor del pasillo en donde se encontraban. Draco se giro a tiempo para poder ver a Harry emerger de su capa de invisibilidad, unos ojos llenos de interés y que al mismo tiempo destellaban. Draco frunció el ceño y Harry le sonrió malignamente.

"Dime que hubieras hecho, Potter ¿si yo hubiera muerto por el infarto que me acabas de causar?" Demandó Draco.

"Tirar tu cuerpo al lago y regresar a mi sala común, hasta que el calamar gigante te coma para la cena," dijo Harry casi ya como un hecho e hizo que Draco se quedara boquiabierto y lo mirara con incredulidad.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres esto, Malfoy?" Harry preguntó seriamente. "¿Malfoy?"

"Por favor, dime que realmente no llevarías mi cuerpo al lago para servirle de alimento al calamar. Por favor, dime que no lo harías." Draco se miraba enfermo y al mismo tiempo consternado tan solo con pensar en eso.

"Claro que no. No te tiraría al lago por nada del mundo, solo te dejaría cerca de ahí. Tú sabes, para que alguien te encuentre. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Preguntó Harry, una sonrisa peleaba por salir de los labios del moreno cuando se contuvo de no soltar una carcajada al ver como la cara de alivio de Draco cambiaba a pálida y después se agravaba.

Draco miró a Harry con sospecha, sin saber si creer o no en lo que le había dicho el moreno. Opto por cambiar de tema, "¿A dónde me has traído?"

"A un extra especial y ultra secreto lugar escondido. ¡Shhhh! ¡No le digas a nadie!" Harry dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos y un exagerado tono infantil en su voz. Draco arqueó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con imperiosidad.

Harry miró a Draco seriamente de nuevo "¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto, Malfoy?" Mirando a su supuesto enemigo y apuntado hacia una puerta, y dijo, "Una vez que entremos por esa puerta, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto?"

Draco asintió suavemente y respondió de la misma manera en la que Harry contesto, "Si, Estoy seguro."

"Esto es un lazo de por vida, Malfoy."



"Lo sé. Dime Draco."

"Draco, es muy probable que terminemos siendo amantes para el final de la semana, te das cuenta de ello ¿verdad?"

"Si. Me doy cuenta de ello, Harry."

"Estas poniendo tu vida en mis manos."

"Te la confiare."

"Te voy a ver de la peor manera, sabes. Gritando y llorando de dolor, sollozando de frustración, rogando desesperadamente por alivio."

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, pero replicó firmemente, "Lo sé."

"Rogándome que te coja para aliviar la sensación que recorrerá tu cuerpo,"

Un rápido, corto asentimiento de Draco y un suave, "Lo sé."

"Vas a necesitar toda mi ayuda. Voy a tener que vestirte, alimentarte, bañarte, llevarte hasta el baño, prácticamente agarrar tu miembro mientras orinas."

"¡LO SE! ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Ya sé todo eso, de acuerdo!"

"Pensé que me llamabas Harry"

Draco observó cuidadosamente a Harry y la reciente exposición de los peores aspectos de una transición. Agitando sus manos, Draco cerró sus ojos y trato de controlar su respiración. Minutos después, Draco abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Estaba poniendo a prueba a Draco. Estaba presionando a Draco para ver si realmente quería a Harry como pareja de transición. Draco miró a Harry especulando, Harry le regresó la mirada, esperando.

"Tu siendo una molestia acerca de esto, solo me hace pensar que tomé la decisión correcta. Esto es lo que quiero. Ahora," Draco adoptó un tono más formal, "¿Quisieras tu, Harry James Potter, estar junto a mi durante mi transición y cuidar de mi cuerpo mientras este débil? ¿Guiar mi intelecto para poder controlar las nuevas habilidades que serán mi Obsequio? ¿Aceptarías el lazo que compartiremos por el resto de nuestra vida durante este tiempo en el que yo te necesitare?"

"Yo acepto la responsabilidad de cuidarte y de ser tu guardián, Draco Lucius Malfoy, durante tu transición. Yo cuidare de tu cuerpo mientras estés débil y te guiare en el entrenamiento de tus próximas nuevas habilidades, si es necesario. Estoy feliz de aceptar el honor del lazo que formaremos durante este tiempo y que será de por vida." El tono de Harry había sido igual de formal que el de Draco.

"Bien." Draco suspiró de alivio y pasó sus dedos nerviosamente por su cabello. "Gracias."

"De nada."

Harry miró como Draco se ponía cada vez más nervioso cuando el moreno se acercaba a él, pasó un brazo por la espalda del rubio y lo acercó a la única puerta que estaba en el pasillo, "Vamos. Déjame mostrarte el lugar y entonces nos pondremos cómodos."

"De acuerdo." Draco siguió a Harry y observó y escuchó con fascinación como Harry mantenía una conversación en parsel con una serpiente decorativa en la manija de la puerta. Después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió y Harry invitó a Draco a pasar.

Una larga combinación de una sala de estar y librería apareció ante los ojos del rubio. Bellamente decorado con muebles de madera tallada, alfombras oscuras, y tapices brillantes, la habitación daba la sensación de ser masculina llena de riqueza, poder y envejecimiento, todo al mismo tiempo. Un solo pero largo porta retrato reposaba sobre una chimenea, mientras que muy apenas alcanzaba los cuatro pies de altura, de ancho eran casi 20 pies. En cada lado de la chimenea había dos puertas decoradas con un espejo en medio de cada una, los cuales tenían imágenes de serpientes alrededor. Las paredes restantes tenían libreros, también como de cuatro pies de alto, debajo de algunos tapices. La habitación contaba con varias sillas y algunos sillones que se veían muy cómodos, algunas mesas de té y unas extrañas luces en el techo, y para finalizar unas cuantas mesas de trabajo, con algunos cajones en ellas.



"Bonito lugar. ¿Dónde estamos?" Dado que Harry había hablado en parsel, Draco se preguntaba si ese lugar había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin pero no podía ver nada que le indicara que estaba en lo correcto. Si, había serpientes en los espejos y en las manijas de las puertas, pero el color predominante era el azul y no vio ningún escudo familiar ni escolar relacionado con el rey de las serpientes.

"Estamos en los cuarteles de los fundadores. Específicamente, estamos en el estudio de Salazar Slytherin." Harry sonrió al ver la mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto en el rostro de Draco.

"Pero… es azul," Draco protestó mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, disgustado por haber escuchado ese comentario tan tonto.

"A Salazar le gustaba el azul," Replicó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco parpadeó varias veces hacia Harry y preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Cómo es que sabes esto? Los colores de Slytherin son plateado y verde."

"Bueno, Rowena escogió sus colores primero y ella escogió el azul, así que Salazar tuvo que escoger su segundo color favorito para su casa: el verde," Harry respondió y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas.

"¿Y tú sabes esto porque…?"

"Salazar me lo dijo," Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando vio la cara de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro del rubio.

La carcajada del moreno se escucho aun más fuerte cuando Draco era saludado cortésmente por un sonriente cuadro, "Hola, pequeña serpiente. Tu compañero me dijo que hoy es la noche de tu transición. Has escogido muy bien a tu compañero; el verá por ti de la mejor manera. Quizás podríamos hablar cuando estés completamente recuperado, por ahora los dos deberían irse a descansar. Si eres tan poderoso como mi león-serpiente cree, necesitaras todo el descanso posible antes de que comience la transición. Te deseo buena suerte. Vayan a descansar ahora."

Después de un rápido asentimiento y agradecimiento de parte de Harry y Draco respectivamente, Harry condujo al rubio por las puertas que estaban a la izquierda de la chimenea, con la risa de Salazar siguiéndolos. Draco entró por la puerta de la derecha sin antes haber dado un último vistazo al estudio. Recuperándose del impacto inicial, Draco notó en la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban, también decorada en azul. _"Al menos los detalles son plateados,"_ pensó Draco.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar, Harry?" Draco admitió que estaba lleno de curiosidad, no solo por el lugar en el que se encontraban y de cómo lo había encontrado sino también de la aparente relación de amistad que mantenía con el cuadro de Salazar y como Harry había logrado encontrar también los cuarteles de los fundadores.

Harry miró a Draco antes de contestar, una mirada avergonzada apareció en su rostro. "Bueno, fue un accidente."

"Un accidente," Repitió Draco suavemente.

"Así es. Veras, en tercer año, después de de todo el problema con el duelo, pensé ¿bueno por qué no? ¿Verdad? Y entonces Sirius estaba detrás de mí, supuestamente, y pensé que sería bueno tener un lugar diferente donde esconderme, en caso de que entrara al colegio. Entonces me puse a buscar serpientes en la decoración del castillo y les hablaba para ver si algo ocurría, esta es la versión corta de la historia. ¿Te das cuenta?" Mientras Harry le explicaba a Draco, el moreno había estado pasando la mano por su cabello, y actuando nerviosamente. Terminó su discurso con una mirada esperanzada hacia Draco y recibió una mirada de incomprensión por parte del rubio.

"No," fue la única respuesta que pudo dar. No había entendido nada de lo que Harry le había dicho y no encontraba lógica alguna, aunque recordaba todo el asunto del duelo y del escape del primo de su madre. No veía como podía estar conectado todo eso con Harry.

Harry suspiró profundamente y dijo, "Bueno, estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo para la versión larga durante la semana. Ahora, pienso, deberíamos seguir el consejo de Salazar y descasar un poco. Tendremos tiempo de dormir unas cinco o seis horas antes de que tu transición comience."

Dándole a Harry una mirada que expresaba claramente que Draco solamente se burlaba de él, Draco de todos modos respondió juguetonamente, "Claro. La cama se ve lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Pido el lado izquierdo de la cama." Harry rió. Draco se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama para quitarse los zapatos, después se paró y se quitó su túnica escolar y dejo su varita en el buro que estaba también al lado izquierdo de la cama, para después acostarse en la cama. Realmente estaba cansado, lo había estado toda la semana, y había tenido muchos problemas para dormir temprano.



Cuando se comenzaba a quedar dormido, sintió como Harry ponía una mano sobre su hombro. Abrió sus ojos para ver como Harry lo miraba con preocupación. Además estaba tan sorprendido de que lo mirase a los ojos que casi no escucho lo que Harry le decía, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse.

"Sé que estas cansado. Siéntate un minuto para poder desvestiré," Harry dijo mientras sentaba a Draco.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Draco, confuso pero sin resistirse mientas Harry le desabrochaba la camisa.

"Sera más fácil hacerlo de una vez," Respondió Harry mientras terminaba de desabrochar la segunda camisa y la sacaba de los pantalones de Draco.

"Oh. Eso creo," Contestó Draco ausente mientras miraba como Harry le quitaba la camisa, preguntándose porque no protestaba al ver tanta familiaridad entre ambos. Cuando Harry termino por fin de quitarle la camisa, sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco noto como en se reflejaba preocupación en los ojos del moreno.

"¿No has dormido bien?" Preguntó Harry preocupadamente. Draco realmente no debería estar tan cansado. De hecho, debería haber podido dormir igual que siempre o más, pues cuando la transición se acercaba uno debe de irse a dormir temprano y tomar siestas durante la tarde. Además, se dio cuenta que no había escuchado nada acerca de que Draco faltara a la escuela para tomar las siestas aprobadas cuando de una transición se trataba…

"No. He dormido bien. Solo que no he tenido tiempo de tomar siestas, y no he podido irme a la cama temprano. Tenía que asegurarme de actuar normal, incluyendo mis niveles de energía. No podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta. Creo que todo me golpeó al mismo tiempo," Contestó Draco cansadamente. Se acababa de dar cuenta que no había hecho nada de lo necesario para prepararse para su transición, ni física ni mentalmente.

"Tiene sentido. Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Yo te cuidare. Lo prometo," dijo Harry de manera alentadora. Vio como el rubio asentía como respuesta y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

Mientras terminaba de desvestir a Draco, Harry noto como no habían tenido ningún tipo de discusión desde que se habían encontrado esa noche. Quizás, simplemente era por que Draco estaba muy cansado para discutir, pero Harry pensaba que era porque debajo de las mascaras de indiferencia del uno hacia el otro de ambos, habían desaparecido esa noche, los dos realmente podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, como Draco había escrito en su carta. Dejando la camisa en la silla, y recostando a Draco, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba ansioso por el hecho de tener un nuevo amigo.

Harry siguió desvistiendo a Draco, le quito el cinto, pantalones y calcetas. Observo al rubio calladamente en bóxers, Harry se admitió a si mismo que también le gustaría tener a un nuevo amante. Draco tenía el cuerpo igual de atlético que él y se notaba y se veía muy bien.

Por último, Harry le removió el bóxer a Draco, mientras lo hacia Draco no movió ningún musculo.

Harry se desvistió, y se disponía a acostarse cuando vio que Draco estaba sobre las sábanas. Un molesto, "Maldición," escapó de los labios de Harry cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que molestar a Draco para ponerlo debajo de las sabanas. Esperaba que Draco no notara, ni se quejara, sobre el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos.

Gentilmente, Harry levanto un poco a Draco contra su cuerpo, rápidamente saco las sabanas de debajo de Draco. Draco murmuro algo inentendible para Harry y rápidamente volvió a dormir, "Shhhh Solo te estoy tapando Draco."

Terminó de pasar la sabana por debajo de Draco con un poco de cansancio, pues lo había hecho demasiadamente lento. La habitación estaba cómoda y una vez que la temperatura de Draco comenzara a subir durante su transición, la habitación estaría muy caliente.

Tomando su varita, Harry fue al otro lado de la cama y se tiró en ella. Dejo su varita en medio de la cama, y no dejó de mirar a Draco por un rato. Realmente, sería mejor si Draco pudiera tener contacto con Harry cuando la transición comenzara. Contacto de piel a piel calmaría algunas de las sensaciones causadas durante la transición. Quizá con el contacto, Draco podría dormir durante las primeras horas de la transición. Dado que Draco ya estaba muy cansado, solo ayudaría si la transición realmente comenzaba y afectaba el cuerpo del rubio, cosa que sucedería.

Harry se acurrucó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del dormido rubio, apago la luz con una frase en parsel, y se quedo dormido casi al instante.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Notas del traductor: Recién editado…


	4. Sabado, 12 de Octubre de 1996

Notas de la autora:

--¡Wow! ¡Tengo reviews! Dios mío. Estoy muy feliz porque parece que a todos les gusta mi historia; trate de hacerla parecer real. Este capítulo explicara la transición y los efectos de ella. Si, aun tienen preguntas, pues pregunten.

--Esta es una historia centrada en Harry/Draco/Severus. Realmente no planeo agregar algo más, a menos que sean algunas reacciones de Lucius, Ron, Hermione, Albus, etc. Lo pensaré mucho acerca de ello.

-- El significado del título (Raspberry Jam, Mermelada de Frambuesa) no lo conocerán, tendrán que esperar hasta el final de la historia, y con final me refiero a las últimas líneas. ¿No es curioso tener escritas las últimas líneas de la historia cuando aun no lo terminas?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Sábado, 12 de octubre de 1996.**

Harry abrió sus ojos, confuso por un momento debido al lugar en que se encontraba y a la persona que se encontraba en sus brazos. Rápidamente recordó todo, bostezando y tratando de despertar del todo, se volteó sobre su espalda, moviendo su brazo un poco en busca de su varita. Encontrándola, Harry conjuró un rápido _Tempus_ y vio que era la 1:37.

"Está bien," Harry murmuró, complacido de que él y Draco hubiesen podido dormir por tanto tiempo. Dejando su varita de nuevo en la cama, y agradecido por la luz que podía conseguir con una simple frase, Harry se volteó de nuevo y se levantó para checar a aquel a quien tenía a su cargo.

Harry examinó lo que podía ver de Draco. No había duda alguna de que la transición había comenzado. La cara de Draco estaba ruborizada, muy poco pero era notable el aumento de la temperatura en el cuerpo del rubio, sus cejas estaban un poco fruncidas mostrado incomodidad. Además parecía que comenzaba a inquietarse. No había duda de que despertaría pronto.

Harry se recostó, esperando a que Draco despertara, contemplado lo que las próximas 20 horas les traerían a los dos. El rubio se despertaría, inquieto e incomodo, necio y nervioso. Las cosas irán cuesta abajo a partir de ahí. Así es, irían cuesta abajo muy rápido y muy lejos. Draco era, después de todo, un mago poderoso y entre más poderoso era el mago, más poderosa era la transición. Harry estaba seguro que Draco recibiría un obsequio específico al igual que él. En toda la población estudiantil, Draco era segundo en poder mágico, Harry era el primero. Ellos habían mantenido esas posiciones desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts a la edad de 11 años. Harry nunca pudo decidir si eso decía mucho acerca de ellos dos como magos o decía muy poco acerca de los _otros_ magos.

Muchos magos y brujas simplemente recibían un impulso mágico, algunos algo más que otros. Depende de la fuerza y forma individual al entrar en una transición. Como la habilidad de un físico-culturista muggle al tener mejor peso y figura que los demás, un mago con una gran preparación mágica podría soportar la tensión de la invasión de la transición mágica por un periodo más largo que un debilucho o menos preparado mago. Esto hace crecer la posibilidad de absorber suficiente poder de la transición para que de esta manera el Obsequio se manifieste. La pareja arreglada de Draco, Pansy, por otro lado, siento relativamente una bruja con poco poder, probablemente recibiría nada. Quizás un poco de poder extra por unos minutos hasta que su transición colapsase, minimizando sus canales mágicos y así no podría absorber más poder de la transición.

Draco despertó de repente con un grito ahogado y una sacudida de todo su cuerpo. Harry rápidamente olvido sus pensamientos y apretó a Draco contra sí mismo y le murmuró despacio, "Shhhh, estas a salvo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo crees que me siento?" Respondió Draco amargamente. Suspiró y se disculpó suavemente, "Lo siento. Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza y me siento un poco caliente. Además de eso, todo bien. ¿Sabes qué hora es?"

"Ya casi son las dos."

"Hmm." Draco se movió un poco, llevando su mano a su frente para frotársela un poco, entonces se congeló.

"Uh ¿Harry? ¿Por qué?... ¿Cuando…?" Draco paró, se tragó su repentina ansiedad y habló de nuevo, haciendo desaparecer el chillido en el que acababa de convertirse su voz. "¿Por qué estamos los dos desnudos y cuándo sucedió esto?"

Harry sonrió y trató de aparentar la diversión que se podía distinguir en su voz mientras respondía, "Bueno, te desvestí porque es más fácil hacerlo de una vez que tener ese problema cuando sea realmente necesario."



"Ya veo."

Harry esperó, preguntándose si Draco tendría las agallas de preguntarle acerca de tener sexo con él durante su transición.

"Sabes, el lazo durante la transición es más fuerte y profundo si el sexo se retrasa hasta después en la semana."

Harry estaba impresionado de que Draco hubiese manejado toda la oración sonando como si de lo que estuvieran hablando fuera de las ventajas de la seda sobre el algodón. Harry respondió con un sencillo, "Hmm."

Silencio. Draco tragó nerviosamente. "La transición además será más poderosa si su pareja no toma algo de magia durante el sexo."

"Hmm.," Replicó Harry, pensando que realmente no debería de estar probando a Draco en ese tema, pero no pudo resistirlo.

Respiración débil. "Yo realmente apreciaría si no tuvieras sexo conmigo durante mi transición."

"De acuerdo."

Draco se quedó pasmado un momento, no podía creer que Harry cediera tan pronto, entonces se dio cuenta y vio a la cara a Harry, que tenía una sonrisa en todo su esplendor, una mirada de indignación por parte de Draco. "¡Idiota!" Exclamó, "¡Tu no ibas a tener sexo conmigo! ¿Verdad? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho pedirte que no lo hicieras!"

"Bueno, técnicamente, no lo hiciste. Pero, no, no iba a tener sexo contigo. Durante tu transición de todas maneras. Supongo que lo tendremos después, creo," Replicó Harry, la diversión de la situación lo abandonó y su cara se tornó colorada.

Draco se sonrojó, se volteo y dijo, "Uh, bueno, acerca de eso…"

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron de sorpresa al ver que Draco se había sonrojado y el tono nervioso en su voz. Abrazando a Draco, tratando de brindarle seguridad, dijo, "Déjame adivinar. ¿Tú nunca has…?

"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!" fue la indignada respuesta de Draco.

"Con un chico," Aclaró Harry.

"Bueno, no," Respondió Draco nerviosamente, "no con un chico."

"Bueno, podemos hablar de cómo funciona eso, si tu quieres," Ofreció Harry servicialmente.

"¡No!"

"No veo porque no. El tema necesita ser discutido antes de que nos comprometamos en cualquier tipo de actividad sexual," Replicó Harry razonablemente.

"¡Después! ¡Mucho después!" Demandó Draco desesperadamente.

Harry se rió un poco y dijo, "De acuerdo. Después. Antes de que tengamos sexo, supongo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Uh…"

"Es realmente importante hablar de eso antes de que hagamos cualquier cosa. Quiero que sepas que esperar cuando estés abajo y qué hacer cuando estés arriba. No necesitas avergonzarte. Tuve un buen maestro y yo te enseñare," dijo Harry.

"¡Harry, por favor!" imploró Draco.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No más platicas de sexo por ahora. ¿Tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar?" preguntó Harry.

Draco suspiró. "No lo sé. No me siento con ganas de hablar ahora. De hecho estoy irritado."

"Es normal," dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente.



"¡Ya lo sé!" contestó Draco de mala manera después hizo un gesto de dolor y dijo, "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Tratare de no ofenderme con nada de lo que digas o hagas."

"Suerte con eso. Puedo ser una evidentemente asquerosa pieza de trabajo, sabes. He estado tomando clases con Severus en cómo hacer a alguien añicos con tan solo tres oraciones o menos. Me imagino que usare esa habilidad para eliminar al mundo en general, durante la transición en particular y a ti específicamente," Replicó Draco, un poco de comicidad se pudo escuchar en su voz.

Harry rió. "Si, me imagino que lo harás. Aun así, daré lo mejor de mi parte y nosotros pasaremos el Segundo día reparando los destrozos que hagas. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

"Sip. De acuerdo. Tenemos un buen plan aquí," Draco estuvo de acuerdo. "Quiero caminar un poco," agregó un momento después.

"No. Tu equilibrio no es bueno por el momento. Es mejor si solo te quedas en la cama," dijo Harry.

Draco se dejó caer sobre su espalda, interrumpiendo el abrazo de Harry, dobló sus piernas y comenzó a mover los pies, ansiosamente. "Ya lo sé. No dije que lo haría, solo dije que quería hacerlo," replicó testarudamente.

"¿Qué tal si te recorres hasta en medio de la cama, en lugar de pararte?," Ofreció Harry, tirando suavemente del brazo derecho del rubio.

Draco miró a Harry con molestia pero haciendo caso del ofrecimiento de Harry antes de regresar a mover sus pies como loco. "¿Puedes prender las luces?" preguntó abruptamente.

"Sip." Una rápida orden en parsel y las luces estaban al máximo de su esplendor.

"Sabes, es fascinante escucharte hablar parsel. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba, casi cayéndose en la cama antes de poner un brazo para permanecer sentado, gruñéndole a su poca coordinación.

"Luces encendidas."

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. _"¡¿Luces encendidas?!"_

"Sip," replicó Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que dices cuando las quieres apagar ¿Luces apagadas?" demandó Draco.

"Si," respondió Harry con una sonrisa mas grande. Entonces voluntariamente dijo, "Además esta _"Un cuarto de luz", "Media luz" y "Tres de luz"_. Creo que Salazar no tenía ganas de decir "Tres cuartos de luz" cuando era eso lo que quería."

"Bueno, al menos la contraseña de la puerta no era "abierto" o algo por el estilo," dijo Draco un poco disgustado.

Harry aguantó la risa y dijo, "De hecho…"

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"La contraseña normalmente es "abierto" pero tuve que decirle al guardián porque te estaba trayendo conmigo, así que, después de todo tuvimos un poco de conversación," explicó Harry.

Draco miró a Harry con incredulidad, entonces sacudió su cabeza y miró el cuarto en el que se encontraba. Sólo era un buen estudio y estaba muy bien decorado, igual que en la primera habitación en la que se encontraban, en donde estaba la chimenea y el cuadro de Salazar. Draco miró las serpientes talladas en los postes de la cama, parecía como si tuviera movimiento. Cruzando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, volvió a mover sus pies con ansiedad. Ya podía sentir la nueva magia construyéndose dentro de su piel, se había dado cuenta de cómo su propia magia se había construido en su cuerpo la semana pasada para que así su cuerpo estuviera preparado para el momento que la nueva magia llegara a su cuerpo durante su transición. Se imaginó que podría llegar a sentir como sus canales mágicos rechazaban la nueva magia, cosa que no pasaría siendo él un mago poderoso, la nueva magia se expandiría por todo su cuerpo, causándole una molesta sensación de picazón e irritación, pero esto permitiría que grandes poderes nacieran en él, así como nuevas habilidades.



Draco estaba inmerso en sus observaciones y pensamientos cuando Harry se sentó a un lado de él. "¿Quieres que frote un poco tu espalda?," ofreció Harry.

Draco miró a Harry, reconociendo la oferta como era- un intento de calmar los nervios por la nueva magia que lo había comenzado a invadir. Draco se volteó boca abajo, diciendo casi con convicción, "Este día va a ser de lo peor."

Colocándose atrás de Draco y colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio, Harry respondió igual que el rubio, "Si. Este día será de lo peor."

Dos horas después, la opinión de Draco de lo malo que iba ser el día, estaba muy lejos de en lo que realidad seria.

"Maldita sea ¡Potter! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero estar en esta estúpida cama por otro minuto más¡ ¡Si no vas a ayudarme a caminar alrededor del maldito cuarto entonces déjame ir y lo hare por mi mismo!" demandó Draco agudamente, luchando contra el agarre de Harry.

"No," replicó Harry rechinando sus dientes, nunca dejando de agarrar al rubio por los brazos, quien había hecho retroceder a Harry hasta el respaldo de la cama y daba empujones hacia atrás tratando de que el moreno se golpeara la espalda. No estaba funcionando para nada, pues Harry no era solamente más grande y fuerte sino mas determinado y en lugar del desesperado rubio en sus brazos, tenía el control de todas sus facultades.

"¿Te crees la persona más dominante del mundo, Potter?" preguntó Draco venenosamente.

"No, no realmente," respondió Harry. _"Ah, así que, ahora los insultos comenzaron. Estamos progresando,"_ pensó Harry para sí mismo clínicamente. La primera hora después de que Draco se despertó, Harry lo había calmado solo con masajes y algunas palabras de aliento. La segunda hora fue de mal en peor, Draco había comenzado a pelear porque quería bajarse de la cama, y hasta ahora Harry estaba usando toda su fuerza física para mantener a Draco sentado en la cama y al mismo tiempo evitando recibir un golpe, o que el mismo rubio se golpeara a sí mismo por su falta de coordinación. Probablemente pasaría una hora antes de que el rubio estuviese demasiado cansado de pelear e insultarlo. Después de eso, Draco se calmaría un poco, pero aun así lo seguiría atacando una y otra vez, verbalmente claro. Harry se figuró que cuando los insultos verbales vinieran, sería mucho peor que tener a Draco tomado por la fuerza.

Tenía razón.

Una hora y media más tarde, una docena de intentos de escape, e infinidad de insultos después, Harry tenía tomado por la espalda los brazos de Draco, como si de un delincuente se tratara, al mismo tiempo trataba de no lastimar al sudado e irritado rubio. Draco gritó con frustración pero Harry no dejaría que eso lo molestara. Esa posición era bastante incómoda, pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

"¡Potter, eres un bastardo! ¡Aléjate de mí, demonios! ¡No necesito que me tengas en esta posición como si fuera un maldito delincuente! ¡Terminaré esto por mi mismo! ¡No sé porque te pedí que estuvieras aquí ayudándome!"

"¡Me lo pediste porque sabias que yo podía patear tu escuálido, y testarudo trasero!" dijo Harry viciosamente, comenzando a sentirse frustrado.

"¡Con un demonio, Potter! ¡No podrías vencerme en una pelea justa aunque tu vida dependiera de ello! ¡Tú y tu estúpida suerte es la única razón por la que no has sido pisoteado por el Señor Tenebroso!"

Harry rechinó los dientes y permaneció en silencio recordando que, durante su transición él había estado gritándole a Salazar y a sus ideas idiotas. "Quizás. Pero de todos modos te quedaras en la cama."

"¡Egoísta, arrogante, Gryffindor estúpido!"

Harry sonrió con aprensión. "Ya dijiste eso. Probablemente como una docena de veces. Necesitas nuevos insultos."

Un cuarto de hora después Harry se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso. Draco obviamente se lo había tomado como un reto. Los ancestros de Harry, predeciblemente, así como su capacidad para tener descendencia, habían sido menospreciados. Su intelecto y sus capacidades mágicas, también predeciblemente, habían sido denigrados. La manera de escoger a sus amigos y su casa habían sido difamados horriblemente. Sus prospectos para el futuro habían sido atacados despiadadamente. Su look en general, higiene, sentido de la moda, sus habilidades sociales, de etiqueta, moral, apetito sexual y su sentido común todos habían sido completamente condenados. Todo esto había sido hecho de manera muy creativa y hasta en distintas lenguas, algunas de las cuales Harry ni siquiera conocía. A pesar de todo, Harry estaba impresionado por las proezas de Draco. Era algo bueno que tuviera el ego tan elevado.

"_Por favor, Merlín, que comience pronto la etapa de suplica,"_ pidió Harry en su mente mientras Draco continuaba con su ataque verbal.

"Por favor, Harry ¡pica!"

"Sé que pica. Pero no puedes rascarte, o desgarraras tu piel," replicó Harry, de nuevo interceptando las manos de Draco.

"¡No me importa! ¡Por favor!"

"A mi si me importa, así que no"

Draco había dejado de insultarlo hace un rato ya, entonces comenzó a suplicar a Harry que lo dejara moverse un poco por la habitación, ahora se estaba quejando acerca de la picazón que sentía por todo su cuerpo, y pronto comenzaría a llorar por la irritación mágica que sentiría debajo de su piel. Harry se imaginó, usando su propia experiencia como guía, que faltaba media hora para el mediodía.

La incesante picazón, una vez que comenzó, iba volver loco a Draco, justo como él había pensado. La imparable picazón, era como si cada una de las células de su cuerpo se hubiesen dormido y todas despertaran al mismo tiempo, esa era la peor fase de la transición. Duró doce horas. El había gritado de dolor sin reservas, sollozó de frustración desesperadamente, suplicó para que esa sensación terminara, y prometió cualquier cosa con tal de que tuviera un momento de alivio. Eso, esencialmente, había sido delirante por gran parte de la mitad del día.

Harry no pensaba que Draco pudiera mejorar ni un poco, a partir de ahora.

Draco estaba sollozando mientras Harry sostenía sus manos y lo inmovilizaba, tratando de darle todo el confort posible. Harry había sabido que sería malo pero no estaba preparado para soportar cuando le dolería escuchar el sufrimiento de Draco… y tener que negárselo.

"Por favor, Harry. ¡Solo una vez! Estaré bien después de eso, estoy seguro," suplicó Draco desesperadamente.

"No, Draco," replico Harry, apretando sus ojos con mucha pena.

"Por favor. Por favor. Solo una vez."

"No, Draco. Me dijiste que no lo hiciera ¿recuerdas?"

"Me retracto. Me retracto. Por favor. Solo follame. Solo una vez. Por favor," rogó Draco dando lastima.

"No. Estarás enfadado conmigo después," replicó Harry.

"No lo estaré. Lo prometo. Por favor. Lo prometo," afirmó Draco.

"No." Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo para bloquear las continuas suplicas, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y concentrándose en mantener las manos del rubio atrapadas mientras lo mantenía inmovilizado de manera gentil. Un cambio en la magia hizo a Harry abrir los ojos rápidamente.

"_Mediodía,"_ pensó con alivio_, "eso debe ser."_

La magia que Harry había estado sintiendo circundando a Draco tenía la sensación de ser para Draco, añadiendo poder a la piel del rubio. Ahora se sentía como si la magia estuviera siendo exudada por Draco. La magia comenzaría a estabilizarse y cualquier manifestación física de Draco como su Obsequio comenzará.

"_¿Qué habrá recibido? Probablemente, fuego no,"_ preguntó Harry para su mismo, feliz te ser parte de la transición del rubio.

Harry continuó inmovilizando al otro chico. Se figuró que pasarían unas cuantas horas para que pudiera, por lo menos, ver alguna pista de la manifestación del Obsequio de Draco.



Draco lloró cansadamente mientras que Harry frotaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Draco tratando de hacer sentir más cómodo a Draco por los achaques en los músculos del rubio y la ligera picazón en su piel, debido a la nueva magia. Cuando Draco tuviera suficiente energía trataría de alejarse de las manos de Harry, debido a su piel extra sensible.

Harry era consciente que su ligero masaje estuviese causando gran malestar en Draco; probablemente se sentiría como si estuvieran frotándote con una lija. De todas maneras, continuó con su tarea, sabiendo que la atención que le estaba prestando a Draco haría más corta su recuperación. Draco le agradecería eso en la semana, estaba seguro, inclusive en el momento en el que ocasionalmente le rogaba a Harry que parase. Unas pocas horas de frotar sus manos en el cuerpo del rubio y los canales mágicos de Draco estarían sanados lo suficiente como para que el rubio callera inconsciente. Más o menos despertaría en un par de horas después de medianoche, igual como cuando había empezado.

Mientras continuaba con su masaje, Harry miró el cabello de Draco con asombro; ahora era completamente blanco. Blanco. Sorprendente. Y para mayor sorpresa de Harry, era completamente blanco en _todas partes_.

"¿Harry?" Draco abrió un poco sus ojos, tratando de encontrar a su compañero, porque de repente su tacto había desaparecido.

"Shhhh, Aquí estoy," dijo Harry suavemente, "solo fui por mas sabanas."

Harry quitó las sabanas que habían estado usando y colocó unas limpias. Acostándose de nuevo y pasando un brazo para abrazar a Draco, Harry se puso cómodo. Esta mas que listo para descansar y dormir y pudo sentir, de una extraña manera en su mente, que Draco también estaba listo, la nueva magia que estaba en el cuerpo del rubio finalmente se había calmado lo suficiente para dejarlo dormir.

Draco suspiró, Harry no estaba seguro si era contenido, de satisfacción, o alivio, y dijo su nombre suavemente de nuevo, "Harry."

"Duerme ahora. Por todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?"

Draco no contesto y Harry pudo sentir a través del nuevo lazo que se había formado entre ambos que Draco había quedo ya, inconsciente. Harry murmuró en parsel que las luces se apagaran y gratificantemente siguió a Draco al mundo se los sueños tan solo minutos después.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas del traductor:**

Suerteeee……


	5. Domingo, 13 de octubre de 1996

**Capitulo 5**

**Domingo, 12 de octubre de 1996**

Harry gimió mientras trataba de voltearse cuando se despertó. _"Eso no fue nada sabio,"_ pensó secamente. Tratando de moverse lo menos posible, Harry buscó con su mano derecha su varita. Dándose por vencido un minuto después, recordó que la había colocado en la mesita de noche cuando Draco había comenzado a ponerse muy combativo; Suspiró y se resignó a sacar su trasero de la cama y levantarse por completo. Sin hacer ruido y muy despacio para no despertar a Draco.

_Un cuarto de luz,_ siseó Harry suavemente y procedió lentamente a liberarse del abrazo de Draco y así levantarse de la cama. Lentamente se hizo hacia el otro lado de la cama. Harry tomó su varita y volvió a realizar el último hechizo que había hecho, preguntándose cuanto tiempo había dormido.

"_Wow. 11:02. No había dormido tanto desde mi transición," _Harry bufó para sí mismo. "_Y Draco aun esta,"_ Harry se detuvo para checar el lazo, _"aun completamente dormido, gracias a Merlín. Estoy en desesperante necesidad de agua caliente."_

"Mucha pero mucha agua caliente," murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras caminaba rumbo al baño.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Unos minutos después, Harry sintió como Draco comenzaba a despertarse y rápidamente terminó de bañarse. Sin humor de hacer un escándalo tratando de arreglarse, Harry cogió su varita y realizo un encantamiento para peinar su cabello seguido de otros cuantos para secarse el cuerpo y para la limpieza de la boca. Tomando una toalla pequeña y mojándola con agua caliente, Harry fue con Draco y la utilizo para "bañarlo".

Dejando a un muy descontento, antiguo-rubio, 10 minutos después, Harry fue a dejar la toalla pequeña al baño y fue hacia la caja de comida a buscar algo apropiado para ambos para comer. Decidiéndose por una sopa de tomate, trajo los contenedores fuera de la caja y activo los encantamientos de auto-calentamiento en la taza. Tomando una cuchara, Harry regresó a la cama y coloco las ahora humeantes tazas en la mesita de noche cerca de Draco. Harry ayudó a Draco a sentarse y comenzó a colocar almohadas detrás del slytherin. Draco frunció el ceño pero permitió la ayuda de todos modos. Harry subió a la cama, colocándose cerca de Draco, y alcanzó a agarrar la sopa y la cuchara.

"Más vale que no estés pensando en alimentarme, Potter," gruñó Draco, aun molesto por el "baño" que Harry le había dado.

Harry alzó una ceja y detuvo la cuchara a la altura de su pecho. Draco la alcanzó, se las arreglo para tomarla con su mano aunque con un poco de problemas, y después miro con consternación y desánimo como su mano temblaba incontrolablemente. Era obvio que tiraría toda la sopa alrededor antes de que la cuchara se acercara siquiera a su boca. Draco cerró sus ojos, bajó su brazo, y pronunció desoladamente, "Mierda".

Harry le quitó la cuchara y esperó a que Draco se resignara a la situación.

"Ni una sola palabra, Potter. ¿Me entendiste?" Dijo Draco, abriendo sus ojos, mirando a Harry.

Harry asintió seriamente y sostuvo la cuchara para Draco. Draco tomó la cucharada obedientemente y pasó la sopa por su lengua, una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su cara.

"Esto sabe como a la sopa de tomate de _Anton's_ en Diagon Alley," dijo Draco.

"Así es," replicó Harry. "Ellos tienen un restaurante en el cual la gente ordena por medio de lechuza o pasa por ella de manera rápida en el cual venden contenedores hechizados que tienen un encantamiento auto-calentador. Ese restaurante es como para personas que quieren tomar una cena rápida camino a casa, pero además le sirve mucho a la gente que se va o que vive en regiones muy remotas y alejadas. Así que sirve para muchas cosas. Por supuesto, para mí, las encontré perfectas para mi caja de comida," platicó Harry mientras seguía alimentando a Draco.

"Ingenioso," dijo Draco, impresionado.

"Eso pensé. Además, muy conveniente para mi," dijo Harry, ofreciéndole otra cuchara de sopa.

Draco tomo la sopa y asintió. Cinco minutos y media de taza de sopa después, Draco volteó su cabeza hacia un lado cansadamente, "No mas."

"Está bien," acordó Harry y siguió comiéndose el resto de la sopa.



Draco hizo una mueca a Harry. "Deberías buscar otra cuchara, Harry."

Levantando una ceja, y viendo una oportunidad única de atosigar al Slytherin un poco, Harry replicó, "Estaré probando partes más intimas de tu cuerpo que tu boca para el final de la semana, Draco. Creo que una cuchara no es problema."

"¡Harry!" protestó Draco, y su cara se torno completamente roja de vergüenza.

"Puedo decirte todo acerca de ello, si quieres," ofreció Harry inocentemente, sabiendo que Draco se negaría.

"¡No!" replicó Draco, su cara aun de color rojo.

Riéndose, Harry replicó, "Esta bien. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras platicar entonces?"

Draco dejó caer su cabeza en las almohadas y suspiró. "No lo sé. No puedo pensar en nada ahora. Pregúntame más tarde. Termina la sopa"

"Hmmmm," replicó Harry e hizo lo que Draco le ordeno.

Varios minutos después Harry dejó la taza vacía en el compartimiento que tenía reservado para los trastes sucios de Anton's. No tenía sentido tirarlos porque el restaurante había ofrecido dinero por esos trastes reutilizables. Regresando hacia la cama con Draco, Harry admiró el cabello de color completamente blanco de Draco.

Sentándose de nuevo en la cama, Harry movió un poco el brazo de Draco. "¿Aun estas despierto?" preguntó Harry suavemente.

"Si," replicó Draco despacio, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Harry.

Dándole a Draco una gran sonrisa, Harry preguntó, "¿No quieres saber que Obsequio recibiste?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de sorpresa. ¡No podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido checar su cabello! Su mano temblaba, agarró un mechón de su cabello y lo pasó por sobre su hombro para examinarlo.

"Merlín," Draco respiró hondo, quedando impresionado al ver su cabello completamente blanco.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Draco comenzara a reír de asombro y placer. Volteó hacia Harry y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Harry le dirigió una sonrisa igualmente enorme.

"Felicidades," dijo Harry con nuevo afecto.

"¡Un Sanador! ¡Merlín!" rió Draco. "Siempre quise ser un medi-mago aunque a mi padre no le gustase la idea." La cara de felicidad de Draco desapareció al pensar en su padre. "A mi padre no le gustara," dijo penosamente.

"¡Olvídate de tu padre! Yo pienso que es grandioso," dijo Harry y se alegró cuando la expresión de felicidad regresó al rostro de Draco.

"¿Cuál es tu obsequio? Debiste de haber tenido uno; eres al menos igual de poderoso que yo," preguntó Draco curiosamente, sonriendo todavía enormemente.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Nop. No te diré. Quiero que te concentres en tu propio obsequio, no en el mío. Te digo después."

"De acuerdo. Me parece justo," acordó Draco.

"¿Qué tal un masaje y después te meto a la cama para que tomes una siesta?" dijo Harry.

"¿Una siesta? Llevo despierto menos de una hora," replicó Draco incrédulo.

"Y estas gastando toda tu energía debido a nuestro lazo, recuerda que la transición te debilita después de que termina el proceso," dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía a su compañero.



Draco sonrió con arrepentimiento y asintió, dándole una última mirada a su cabello antes de dejar que Harry lo acomodara en la cama de nuevo. Draco se había dormido antes de que Harry terminara siquiera de masajearle los brazos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Draco abrió sus ojos y miró hacia donde se escuchaba a Harry con una pluma escribiendo sobre un pergamino. Harry volteó a verlo y sonrió. Draco sonrió de regreso. "¿Cuánto tiempo me he dormido? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Un par de horas más o menos. Son," Harry se detuvo y conjuró el encantamiento de tiempo, "casi cuarto para las tres."

Draco parpadeo en shock. "¿Cuarto para las tres?"

"Si ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Harry, sin preocuparse en absoluto de la hora.

"Uh. Si. Un poco," respondió Draco, aun sorprendido por la hora.

"¿Te gustaría más sopa de tomate?

Draco ladeó su cabeza un poco, considerando los platillos que Anton's ofrecía. "¿Tienes borsht (sopa de verduras)?

"Eso creo," contestó Harry, levantándose del pequeño escritorio en el que había estado sentado para ir a su caja de comida.

Trayendo una taza de sopa y una cuchara de regreso a la cama, Harry volvió a colocar las almohadas en el respaldo de la cama paraqué Draco se colocara delante de ella para que pudiera quedar sentado después se sentó cerca de Draco y le ofreció al ex-rubio la cuchara silenciosamente. Draco la miro cautelosamente pero de todos modos la agarró. Suspirando de disgusto al ver que su mano aun temblaba, no se molestó en protestar cuando Harry comenzó a alimentarlo. De nuevo, Draco volteó la cara cuando estuvo satisfecho y Harry se terminó la sopa.

"Deberías tratar de estar despierto un rato," dijo Harry, mientras se deshacía de los platos sucios."Quizá podamos hablar."

Draco asintió. "Me siento muy despierto todavía," acordó.

"¿De qué te gustaría hablar? Ya sé que no quieres hablar de sexo," añadió Harry astutamente, riéndose cuando Draco se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

"¿Qué tal si me explicas el largo monologo que dijiste era una larga historia? Aquel acerca de cómo encontraste este lugar," dijo Draco.

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry, regresando a la cama y acomodando su propia pila de almohadas para estar a un lado de Draco.

"Bueno, como estoy seguro que ya sabes, en nuestro tercer año Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban y supuestamente iba tras de mí. Para ese al retrato guardián de Gryffindor lo arañaron, pues Sirius trataba de atraparme. Entonces, comencé a ponerme un poco nervioso por él tratando de encontrarme y comencé a preguntarme a donde podría ir para que él no pudiese encontrarme."

Harry miró a Draco y se dio cuenta que el Slytherin le prestaba mucha atención. "El primer lugar que seme ocurrió fue la Cámara de los Secretos, pero realmente no quería ir ahí. Malos recuerdos y todo eso."

"¿Has estado en la Cámara de los Secretos?" preguntó Draco, impresionado. "¡Pensé que solo era un mito!"

Harry observó a Draco curiosamente. "No. Es real," dijo. "Estoy muy sorprendido de que no lo supieras. Voldemort lo sabe, me imagine que tu padre lo sabía y que tú lo sabías." Harry ignoró la mueca que hizo Draco cuando dijo el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

"No. No lo sabía. ¿Me llevarías algún día?" preguntó Draco, curiosamente. Harry había dicho que la Cámara le traía malos recuerdos, pero tal vez llevaría a Draco unos minutos solo para echar un vistazo.

Harry volteó la mirada. "A lo mejor. Pregunta en otra ocasión." Harry bufó divertido y dijo, "Quizá en algún día de Mermelada."

Draco le sonrió. "De acuerdo. Entonces, tu primera idea fue la Cámara de los Secretos…"



"Así es. Pero no quería ir ahí. Comencé a pensar. La Cámara no es tan glamorosa que digamos," Harry miró a Draco de reojo, al cual el otro chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, "y no me pude imaginar a Salazar Slytherin pasando algún tiempo ahí. Me comencé a preguntar si había algunos otros lugares escondidos en el castillo. Siendo un fundador y todo eso."

Draco asintió. "Sensato."

Harry continuó, "Comencé a buscar por todo el castillo mientras iba camino a clases y cada vez que notaba una serpiente en la decoración que no había visto antes. Madera, incrustaciones, tapicería, etcétera. Pensé que tal vez podía tratar hablando con ellas para ver si me contestaban o si se movían o algo mientras yo decía cierta palabra"

"Como _abierto_," dijo secamente Draco.

Harry sonrió. "Si, como _abierto_."

"Sigue," dijo Draco ansiosamente.

"Entonces comencé a caminar alrededor del castillo hablando con las serpientes. Me imaginé que todos ya sabían que hablo parsel y si iban a comenzar a hablar de mi por usar mi habilidad, pues al diablo con todos ellos. Era mi habilidad, y yo sabía que no era un mago tenebroso, entonces ¿Por qué no usarla?" dijo Harry retadoramente.

Draco simplemente asintió y guardó silencio.

"Tenía todo este conjunto de palabras para decir a una serpiente. Hola, abierto, cerrado, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, norte, sur, este, oeste. Usé las direcciones porque notaba que las serpientes parecían apuntar a alguna dirección en específico, pensé que algo tendría que ver. Además dije por favor y gracias."

Draco rió un poco a lo ultimo dicho y Harry le sonrió.

"Nunca sabes cuándo es prudente ser educado con una serpiente," dijo Harry con humor. "Bueno, una noche, después de no haber tenido suerte como siempre, noté que una de mis agujetas estaba desabrochada, me detuve en un cuarto para amarrarlos."

"En la que nosotros entramos," dijo Draco con entendimiento.

Harry asintió. "Si. De todos modos, Estaba molesto y estaba maldiciendo por mi falta de éxito. De lo que no me di cuenta fue que estaba maldiciendo en parsel."

"¿Cómo es que no te puedes dar cuenta que estás hablando en parsel?" pregunto Draco con asombro.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Suena como español para mí. Es solo que si estoy poniendo atención puedo escuchar un poco del silbido."

"Fascinante," dijo Draco, levantando las cejas.

"Ahí estaba yo, tratando de atar mis agujetas y maldiciendo: serpientes inútiles e irresponsables, inútiles serpientes, cuando de pronto me encontré a mi mismo cayendo," Harry hizo un movimiento de caída con sus manos.

"¿La contraseña es _serpientes inútiles e irresponsables_?" preguntó Draco con incredulidad. No podía creer las contraseñas de Salazar.

"De hecho, solo es: _serpientes inútiles_. No irresponsables al principio," replicó Draco, disfrutando la expresión de Draco.

"¡Por qué?!" preguntó Draco, la incredulidad cubría todo su rostro.

"Salazar tenía un poco de mal temperamento pero no quería gritar cuando se molestaba con sus alumnos, entonces puso varias de lo que él llamaba salidas rápidas por todo el castillo. De esa manera podía escapar de sus estudiantes, que no estuviesen poniendo la atención apropiada a sus instrucciones, de manera rápida. Por lo tanto: serpientes inútiles," dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Claro," dijo Draco secamente, meneando su cabeza negativamente. "Sigue."



"Eso es todo en realidad. Tuve una conversación con la puerta y me dejo entrar a hablar con Salazar. Salazar admitió que estaba un poco aburrido y yo acepté regresas de vez en cuando. He estado viniendo aquí desde entonces y estoy tomando lecciones de él."

"¿Por qué Salazar acordó en enseñarte?" preguntó Draco curiosamente. "Tuvo que haber sido algo más que simplemente estar aburrido. Especialmente desde que no estás en su casa."

Harry se le quedo viendo a Draco unos momentos, entonces contestó suavemente, "De hecho, si lo estoy. El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin pero yo no quise ir ahí, por eso…"

Draco se quedo mudo un momento. Finalmente pudo preguntar, "¿Por qué no?" Un momento después, añadió tristemente, "Fue mi culpa ¿Verdad?"

Harry asintió levemente. "Tienes que entender en donde me encontraba en ese entonces. Había vivido con muggles los cuales odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con algo que no fuera normal y eso me incluye. Pudo haber sido peor, pero tuve una niñez espantosa. Una de las peores cosas de ella fue mi primo; él era el jefe de la pandilla del barrio y yo era su blanco favorito. Por eso tengo una reacción inmediata y negativa contra cualquiera que insulte a otros, especialmente cuando no es su culpa. En Diagon Alley insultaste a Hagrid, quien había sido la primera persona que en realidad fue amable conmigo. Y es enserio. Entonces en el tren insultaste a la primera persona _de mi edad_ que había sido amable conmigo. Me temo que no te di mucha oportunidad que digamos. Usualmente veo lo mejor de las personas. Mi única excusa es que aun estaba un poco abrumado por el mundo mágico y no estaba pensando claramente."

"Está bien," Draco suspiró. "No estaba siendo demasiado encantador que digamos."

"Es verdad," Harry le sonrió. "Entonces cuando fue mi turno de ser seleccionado, le dije al sombrero que no me colocara en Slytherin. Entonces me colocó en Gryffindor. Tengo suficientes cualidades Gryffindor como considerarme de esa casa, aunque sea una molestia la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Que mal que no puedes cambiarte de casa," dijo Draco.

"Lo sé," aceptó Harry con un leve resoplido. "Al menos tengo mis lecciones con Salazar, donde puedo tirar mi mascara. Y ahora, tú también."

Draco le dirigió una gran sonrisa, feliz de que Harry lo considerara alguien en quien confiar y le mostrase su verdadera personalidad."Si."

Decidiendo que tenían que pasar a un tema menos serio a discutir, Draco preguntó curiosamente, "¿Cómo le hiciste para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacías y en donde estabas?" Quizá podría ir con Harry en el futuro, si podía hacer que nadie sospechase.

"Harry negó con la cabeza. "Tendrás que preguntarle a Salazar," dijo.

"De acuerdo," aceptó Draco. "¿A quién le estabas escribiendo?" preguntó Draco de repente.

Harry sonrió astutamente a Draco. "He estado escribiendo para conseguir cosas para ti," dijo el moreno.

"¡Para mí!," dijo Draco con sorpresa y emoción. "¿Qué!?"

"Algunos libros que pensé que te gustarían. Algunos no te gustarán pero los pedí así que tendrás que leerlos de todos modos. Algunos libros pensé que serian buenos que leyeras por lo de tu obsequio. También le escribir a _Anton's_ para que mandara mas sopa de tomate. Entre otras cosas."

"Libros que quizá odie," dijo Draco confundido. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Libros muggle. Los muggles pueden ser muy ingeniosos y curiosos. Ellos saben mucho acerca del cuerpo humano, como trabaja y como arreglarlo, algo que estoy seguro los magos no saben. Ordené _Gray's Anatomy_, que son unos libros muy comprensivos, y hablan de anatomía básica y psicología. También ordené algunos libros que contienen algo que los muggles llaman primeros auxilios y además medicina en el campo de batalla. No sé si es cierto que en el mundo mágico no existen los primeros auxilios pero he notado que en Hogwarts no hay nada parecido. Todos van directo con Madame Pomfrey. Pensé…Bueno si de verdad habrá una guerra y la gente comienza a herirse tal vez no haya suficiente tiempo o energía para una sanación completa o un lugar para que la gente se recupere. La gente tendrá que arreglárselas con lo que tenga a la mano. Pensé que sería bueno que supieras que hacer en esas situaciones. Como estabilizar a la gente y mantenerlas vivas hasta que puedan ser tratadas completamente o puedan llegar a un lugar seguro," dijo Harry pasando la mano por su cabello y colocándolo sobre su cicatriz.



Draco se le quedó viendo a Harry un momento y añadió suavemente, "Si hay primeros auxilios en el mundo mágico. Tomé una clase en el verano. Deberías tomarla. Es interesante, útil y como dijiste si va a haber una Guerra más vale estar preparados. Leeré los libros. Gracias por ordenarlos."

"¿No estás enojado"? preguntó Harry con indecisión.

"No. De hecho, suena muy interesante. Estará bien, creo, ver diferentes perspectivas de la medicina," dijo Draco sinceramente.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, relajado. "Qué bueno que dices eso porque estoy seguro que llegaran unos cien libros."

"¡Que! ¿Por qué tantos?" preguntó Draco, horrorizado. ¡Seguramente Harry no esperaba que los leyera todos!

"Todos son de diferentes perspectivas. Tengo unos de patología, de enfermería, microbiología, anatomía, algunos de cultura India y China y…"

"¡Harry!" exclamó Draco, interrumpiéndolo, queriendo regañar al moreno por lo que Draco pensaba era exceso de libros. Cerró su boca, pensando, cuando vio la expresión anterior de Harry. En lugar de eso, sonrió y dijo, "Gracias. Apreció mucho esto. ¿Compraste algún libro mágico?" preguntó bromeando.

Harry se sonrojó un poco y rió. "Si. Muchos. Tendrás una gran biblioteca medica para cuando termine la semana," admitió un poco avergonzado.

Draco se rió. "Genial, creo."

"No tienes que leerlos todos esta semana," dijo Harry pomposamente.

"Gracias." Replicó Draco. No pudo más que reírse antes las payasadas de Harry.

"De nada," dijo Harry, riéndose al igual que Draco.

**XXXXXXXXX**


	6. Lunes, 14 de Octubre de 1996 Parte 1

**Notas de la autora:**

-Martin es de mi creación

-La personificación de Kingsley tal vez no sea la correcta, no lo es, pero es lo que necesitaba…

-Esta historia tal vez cambie un poco las personalidades de Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione y demás. Ninguno de esos personajes es malo aquí. Creo que lo explico lo mejor que puedo, pero en caso de que alguien se moleste la historia de ellos vendrá después…

-Refiriéndonos a la transición de Harry – creo que la gente se ha obsesionado un poco. No estoy o estaba tratando que cuando él se refiere a ciertas personas involucradas, estas parezcan mañas. Estaba tratando de convencer de que el tema era muy sensible entonces Harry respondía con más vehemencia, desprecio, resentimiento de lo que el realmente sentía… igual que cuando alguien toca algún tema muy delicado.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 6**

**Lunes, 14 de octubre de 1996**

Draco estaba aburrido. Ninguno de los libros que Harry había ordenado para él había llegado y Harry no le permitiría leer nada mas, alegando que leyendo otra cosa lo distraería de explorar su regalo de Sanador. Solo porque Harry estuviera en lo correcto no significaba que Draco no estuviera aburrido.

Harry estaba de nuevo escribiendo en el pequeño escritorio que estaba en la pared opuesta pero Draco se figuró que sería fácil llamar la atención del moreno. Desde hace día y medio Harry estaba dispuesto a hablar con Draco acerca de cualquier cosa de la que el rubio tuviera ganas. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos disfrutando sus conversaciones y Draco se sentía seguro de querer comenzar otra conversación.

"¿Quién es tu pareja de transición?" preguntó Draco curiosamente, recostándose en su pila de almohadas. Nadie en Hogwarts había aclamado el honor y la información acerca de ello no había salido en los periódicos. Sorprendentemente, de verdad, dado lo poco privada que era la vida de Harry.

Harry se tensó un momento, pero inmediatamente se relajó y respondió, "Nadie."

"¿Qué?!" Draco miró fijamente a Harry, el shock y la incredulidad aparecieron en su rostro, no podía comprender que Harry hubiera, o pudiera, haber realizado su transición sin nadie que lo ayudara. Harry era un mago tan poderoso como Draco – solo en los más privados pensamientos de Draco aceptaba que Harry era más poderoso que él – y hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir a la transición solo.

"Nadie" repitió Harry rotundamente.

"Pero…pero…," tartamudeó Draco. _¡Imposible!_ Un mago (o bruja) poco poderoso puede atravesar una pequeña transición sin problemas; ciertamente Pansy no había necesitado ayuda alguna. Alguien de poder promedio… bueno, algunas veces se podía y otras no. 



Todo dependía de la magnitud de su magia, poder y concentración, y la determinación de no lastimarse a sí mismos. Era _posible_, pero era muy peligroso y _no_ estaba para nada recomendado; muchos que habían tratado de pasar la transición solos habían terminado lastimándose seriamente y algunos incluso habían muerto. ¿Pero un mago o bruja poderosa? Ellos se matarían a sí mismos. Claro que, no _intencionalmente_.

Draco se estremeció al recordar la picazón y molestia de su propia transición. El se hubiera avergonzado de haber gimoteado, rogado y sollozado si no estuviera consciente de que no había tenido ningún control sobre sus acciones. Pero no lo había tenido y lo sabía. Y ese era realmente el punto. Si Harry no hubiese estado ahí con Draco el se hubiera dañado a sí mismo en cada parte del cuerpo que hubiese podido alcanzar. El no hubiera sentido dolor ni nada por el estilo, solo la molesta necesidad de deshacerse de la sensación de picazón, y entonces sangraría hasta la muerte. Era muy raro, conocer a alguien que fuera muy poderoso y hubiera podido pasar por su transición solo.

Estremeciéndose al pensar que Harry pudo haber terminado de esa manera, Draco dijo, "Pero tú no pudiste haber pasado por tu transición solo, Harry. No es posible. Digo, tu deberías…tu debiste tener una pareja."

Sin voltear a verlo, Harry dijo, "No la tuve. ¿A quién hubiera escogido? ¿A Ron? Sus celos, por no mencionar su ignorancia, no hubieran dejado que me ayudara a expresar mi obsequio. Además, el no tiene la fuerza de voluntad necesaria de resistir 

a que alguien le pida que lo penetre una y otra vez y yo, como tú, no tenía interés en compartir la magia de mi transición con alguien."

Draco podía ver la parte de arriba de la pluma que Harry estaba usando la cual parecía como si estuviese bailando sobre el pergamino. El resentimiento en la voz de Harry mientras hablaba de Ron cambió a desprecio cuando siguió hablando. "¿Hermione quizá? Puede que ella tenga la fuerza de voluntad para negarse a tener sexo, de todos modos estaría extremadamente celosa cuando claramente mi transición seria más poderosa que la de ella. Hubiera pasado todo el tiempo leyendo de mi regalo y como es que debo usarlo responsablemente, de acuerdo a ella, en lugar de que me ayudase a expresar mi obsequio creativamente. Sin mencionar que nunca podría mantener en secreto que era mi Obsequio."

"Veamos. ¿Quién más?" Draco escuchó que Harry dejaba caer la pluma y miró silenciosamente como Draco finalmente se volteaba para verlo a la cara, cruzado de brazos y las piernas derechas enfrente de él. Draco suprimió muy rápidamente el ataque de deseo que lo albergo al ver el definido abdomen de Harry.

Inclinando un poco su cabeza contra la silla para observar el azulejo del techo, Harry continuó, su voz estaba llena de liberada deliberación, "¿Neville? Por supuesto que no. Una persona muy buena, muy dulce e inteligente en su propia especialidad. Será un maestro de la herbología cuando terminemos el colegio. Aún así, es muy tímido como para afrontar con la fuerza de mi transición. ¿Dean? ¿Seamus? ¿Lavender? ¿Parvati? No. Ninguno de ellos sería una decente, ni mucho menos, buena decisión"

Mirando rápidamente a Draco, Harry preguntó, "¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

Draco asintió silenciosamente, entendiendo completamente. Después de todo, ¿acaso no estaba él en la misma posición con sus compañeros de casa?

Cruzando sus tobillos, Harry continuó, "¿Qué tal algún adulto, entonces? ¿McGonagall? No. Esa mujer es tan responsable, o quizá irresponsable es la palabra correcta, permitiendo que Dumbledore me dejara con los Dursley. No quiero estar atado a ella."

Bajando un poco su cabeza, Harry miro maliciosamente a Draco por su cara de disgusto al pensar en McGonagall como pareja de transición. Continuando con su análisis y ahora mirando directamente a Draco para observar su reacción, Harry dijo, "¿Hagrid?"

Riéndose de la expresión de horror en la cara de Draco, Harry sugirió, "Remus Lupin."

"Eso es ilegal. El es un hombre lobo y el vinculo de la transición seria contaminado por el lobo," declaró Draco. Estaba comenzando a ver hacia donde quería llegar Harry… Pero, ¿Cómo había manejado su transición solo y sin ayuda?"

"Lo sé. Entonces, ¿Qué tal el grandioso y mismísimo Dumbledore?" preguntó Harry con falsa emoción.

Draco hizo una mueca ante tal sugerencia, sin exagerar su cara expresaba asco. Conteniendo su repulsión, Draco preguntó, "¿Qué tal Sirius Black? El es tu padrino y mencionaste que supuestamente estaba tras de ti. Imagino que eso significa que están en contacto ahora que sabes que es inocente."

Harry se quedó mirando a Draco en shock, entonces su cara palideció y preguntó en un tono seco y frio, "¿Tú sabes que es inocente?"

Draco se sintió dolido por el tono de voz utilizado por Harry, regañándose a sí mismo por no haber tenido el tacto sobre un tema que sabía era delicado para el moreno. Draco asintió bruscamente y respondió indecisamente, "Probablemente todos los Slytherins lo sepan, o al menos la mayoría sospecha que es inocente."

Como Harry seguía pálido, Draco trató de explicarse mejor, "Tú ya sabes que la mayoría de los padres de Slytherin son mortífagos, o bueno por lo menos la mitad de ellos. Peter Pettigrew era conocido por estar en el círculo más cercano al Señor Tenebroso, entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que era lo más obvio era que él hubiese sido quien traicionase a tus padres. El ministerio no pudo encontrar a muchos mortífagos después de que el Señor Tenebroso fue vencido y la gente pedía a gritos sangre. Sirius Black fue mencionado en _El Profeta_ como homicida y traidor aunque ni siquiera hubo juicio. Eso suena para los Slytherins como inocente."

"Ya veo."

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Draco aventuró a regresar al tema original. "Entonces, ¿Por qué No escogiste a Sirius Black como pareja de transición? Aunque creo que Dumbledore lo pudo haber vetado, me imagino." Ahora que lo pensaba Draco no podía imaginar a una pareja de Harry sin que Dumbledore la aceptara. La pregunta era ¿A quién hubiera aceptado el director?



Harry dio un fuerte suspiro, silbando quedamente a través de sus dientes. A pesar de su obvio sufrimiento, Harry respondió calmadamente, "Si, el lo hubiera hecho. Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, de todos modos no hubiera escogido a Sirius. Si, el es mi padrino. Si, el me ama incondicionalmente. Si, el hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte."

Otro profundo suspiro y Harry pasó su mano por su cabello un movimiento que Draco se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta que era un tic nervioso. "Pero," dijo Harry firmemente, "el hubiera sido una elección muy pobre. Puede que sea inocente, pero Azkaban no dejo que saliera completamente bien. Esta lo suficientemente sano como para pasarla, pero no está_ completamente_ sano y yo no quería atarme a él."

Draco asintió de nuevo. Aún así, "No puedo creer que Dumbledore te dejara por tu cuenta. Yo creería que si tu no hubieras elegido a alguien, el lo hubiera hecho por ti." declaró Draco quedamente.

Harry sonrió desoladamente. "Oh, claro que lo hizo. No tengas duda de eso. ¿Te gustaría saber a quien escogió el cual seria "mi mejor opción? Apuesto a que no te lo imaginas."

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron cautelosamente. Los labios de Harry expresaban tal peculiaridad que reflejaba los propios sentimientos de Draco hacia su padre al querer controlar su transición. Sin duda, Harry había tenido tanta rabia como él, así que prefirió no presionarlo. Aunque de todas maneras, respondió a la pregunta, "Uno de sus preciosos miembros de la Orden, creo. Uno que sea ciegamente obediente. Un auror, si es que tiene alguno, desde que eso es lo que supuestamente quieres hacer después de graduarte."

Harry levantó las cejas. "Muy impresionante, Draco. Estas en todo lo correcto. Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror de primera clase, de los más leales. Un excelente auror pero aun así un idiota: Pomposo, egoísta, arrogante, egocéntrico, sin mencionar que es un conversador patético."

Harry sonrió de repente con gran asombro, "Extremadamente Gryffindor."

Draco no pudo retener la carcajada ante lo dicho por Harry. "Y tú lo puedes decir con la frente en alto puesto que realmente eres un Slytherin," dijo Draco a través de su amplia sonrisa.

"Es verdad," dijo Harry, sonriendo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo te libraste del auror?" preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y dijo, "No lo hice."

Mirando a Harry sin expresión alguna, Draco no dijo nada por un momento. "Pero, tu dijiste que no tuviste una pareja. Y quiero saber cómo lo lograste, por cierto. ¿Cómo puedes no tener pareja y ser pareja de Shacklebolt al mismo tiempo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza con fingida pena, "Es solo que no era el momento adecuado de formar un lazo con un auror extremadamente celoso."

"¡Un gira tiempo! ¡Usaste un gira tiempo! Espera. No, no pudiste. Tuviste que haber necesitado al menos dos días para no tener pareja, preferentemente siete para esconder todo muy bien, y con un gira tiempo solo puedes retroceder un día. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Draco, la confusión apareció encantadoramente sobre su cara.

Después de tomarse un momento para admirar la encantadora expresión de Draco, Harry sonrió maliciosamente y explico, con suficiencia, "De hecho, hay gira tiempos que retroceden siete días. Aunque no utilicé un gira tiempo. Hice algo mucho más grande, extremadamente difícil, y probablemente ilegal, aunque no revise si lo era."

Levantando una ceja retadoramente, Draco cuestionó, "Entonces, ¿Qué?"

"Un ritual de tiempo"

Parpadeando por su falta de compresión, Draco preguntó curiosamente, "¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿En dónde lo aprendiste?" Harry notó que la curiosidad era una expresión que se veía más encantadora en el rostro de Draco que la confusión.

Sonó una débil campanada y Harry se levantó para colocarse al lado de Draco, tomó la cara de Draco con sus manos. Levantando la cabeza de Draco un poco hacia arriba, Harry examinó sus ojos. Sus pupilas aun estaban dilatadas, aunque eso podría ser por la poca luz que había. Un frase corta hizo que las luces subieran de intensidad y Harry observó las pupilas de Draco contraerse. Lentamente, Harry regresó las luces a su intensidad anterior.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Draco impacientemente.



"Paciencia, querido," replicó Harry secamente. Entonces Harry hizo recorrer sus manos firmemente por su cabeza, desde la frente hasta el cuello, masajeando delicadamente para aliviar la tensión acumulada y checar que no hubiese rastros de magia en el cuerpo de Draco. Sin encontrar nada, Harry continuó su inspección ahora en los brazos de Draco. Encontrando solo algunos rastros pequeños de magia que fueron eliminados enseguida, Harry prosiguió a mover la pila de almohadas de detrás de Draco y lo acostó sobre su espalda y comenzó a inspeccionar sus piernas.

Draco no se quejo – aprendió muy rápido que era en vano – pero si tomó la sábana, colocándola estratégicamente sobre ciertas áreas privadas. Harry bufó de asombro mientras comenzaba con su trabajo de eliminar un residuo mágico especialmente grande en el muslo izquierdo de Draco. Draco frunció el ceño debido a la molestia pero aun así no se quejo.

"Voltéate," dijo Harry quedamente, habiendo terminado de revisar la pierna de Draco y haber eliminado el residuo de magia en varios minutos.

Soltando un bufido de impaciencia, Draco hizo lo que le pedían, sabiendo que al terminar con la revisión Harry le seguiría contando acerca del ritual de tiempo. Draco se negaba a aceptar que realmente le gustaba la atención recibida por parte de Harry, aunque sospechaba que el moreno ya lo sabía. Además, se negaba a admitir que estos pequeños masajes eran de mucha ayuda; probablemente se pudiese levantar un día antes de lo previsto con ayuda de los masajes. Eliminando los residuos de magia manualmente, en lugar de dejarlos desaparecer naturalmente con el tiempo, parecía que animaba a la nueva magia a fortalecerse más rápido, haciendo que la nueva magia fluya apropiadamente en lugar de dejar que se estanque en cualquier lugar del cuerpo, causando incomodidad.

Harry recorrió con sus pulgares firmemente por la espina dorsal de Draco, sonriendo de satisfacción cuando Draco gimió de alivio. Y es que Draco jamás iba a admitir que había gemido. Draco era sorprendente a veces, las cosas que lo hacían avergonzarse. Casi 5 minutos después, Harry palmeó las caderas de Draco, como una indicación de que quería que se volteara nuevamente, y observó como Draco obedecía silenciosamente a su orden y se volteaba con un leve suspiro.

Harry sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de Draco mientras trabajaba unos cuantos minutos más en su estomago y pecho. Draco tenía una expresión contenida y estaba comenzando a dormitar. Harry había comenzado a hacer estos masajes cada dos horas desde hace dos días y Draco siempre se relajaba, algunas veces hasta el punto de quedarse completamente dormido. Harry se gratificaba con esta reacción, tomándolo como indicación de que Draco confiaba en él.

Dando una última pasada de sus manos por el pecho de Draco, Harry terminó y tiró de una pequeña sábana, y se la colocó por sobre los hombros. Harry caminó hacia su lado de la cama y se tiró en ella, colocándose a 30 centímetros de Draco, tapándose sus pies y los de Draco con la pequeña sábana y mientras esperaba a que Draco saliera del pequeño trance después de la masaje para que siguiera con sus preguntas. Solo tomo unos cuantos minutos para que Draco volteara hacia Harry.

**XXXXXXXXX**

¡Disculpen, pero perdí la contraseña de la página! pero ya la recuperé... Y les agradara saber que no perdí el tiempo... Ya tengo 5 fics traducidos por completo... así que hay mucho que colocar...

Los capítulos de Raspberry Jam son muy largos a partir de ahora... así que subiré la primera parte del capítulo los viernes y la segunda los martes...

La respuesta a una de las mayores incógnitas se resuelve en este capítulo... y nos leemos el martes pues...

¡Perdón por no contestar los reviews... pero no tengo muchas ganas... el martes contesto reviews...!


	7. Lunes, 14 de Octubre de 1996 Parte 2

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hiciste tu solo? Y este ritual, ¿me contarías acerca de él? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te saliste con la tuya?" Preguntó Draco, meneándose un poco bajo las sábanas para acomodarse mejor. No le importo haber tirado al suelo la pequeña sábana; Harry era muy insistente en que Draco debía estar completamente cubierto y caliente después de cada revisión.

"Está bien, te lo diré. Solo lo básico. No quiero entrar en detalles. Me tomaría años."

"De acuerdo."

"¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?" preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto," le aseguró Draco. El tono de voz de Harry había hecho que la pregunta sonara mas a declaración, así que Draco no le ofendió el que Harry cuestionara su confidencialidad y habilidad para guardar secretos, sabiendo que este era un tema delicado para el moreno.

Harry miró los movimientos de las serpientes encantadas en los postes de la cama y respondió a la pregunta de Draco. "Bien, es así… al principio de quinto año comencé a preocuparme de verdad por quien sería mi pareja de transición, incluso no podía dormir. Una vez que superé mi frustración acerca de la situación, me senté con Salazar e hice algunos planes serios."

"En el primer desayuno después del festín, Martin, un joven muy tímido de sexto año, estaba siendo víctima de burlas por haber escogido a alguien más grande para su transición. Su cumpleaños había sido solo unas semanas antes. Él admitió, imprudentemente, que se había convertido en amante de su pareja de transición y que planeaban seguir con su relación para ver qué pasaba. Los hombres se mofaron de él por haber aceptado tener a alguien mayor como pareja y las chicas estaban suspirando acerca de lo romántico que era tener a un amante mayor y con más experiencia. Muchas personas estuvieron cuestionando los motivos de que un adulto aceptara ser la pareja de transición de un adolescente. Personalmente, creo que hizo una muy buena elección y así lo dije. Pude ver que Martin realmente se preocupaba por ese hombre y que estaba feliz con la manera en la que habían terminado las cosas. Esto, claro, transfirió todos los comentarios a mí y comenzó la especulación acerca de a quien escogería como mi pareja. Les dije a todos que se largaran y me dejaran en paz pero el daño ya estaba hecho y los rumores ya habían comenzado."

Harry suspiró con molestia y tiró de su cabello. "La gente comenzó a hacer comentarios y/o sugerencias. Todas las mujeres _y_ los hombres comenzaron a comportarse extremadamente bien conmigo y trataban de conversar conmigo en cualquier momento. Era muy molesto, aunque no del todo mal. Nadie había sido excepcionalmente molesto."

Harry hizo una pausa y miró a Draco con curiosidad, "Noté que nunca dijiste ni una sola palabra malintencionada acerca de ello. Estaba sorprendido por ello pero ahora que lo pienso quizá fue porque era un tema delicado y tú sabías que era algo con lo que no había que meterse. Además, me imagino que estaba usando demasiada mermelada de uva," añadió Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y asintió. "Si, por una semana o más, la segunda semana de clases, creo." Draco había procurado mantenerse lejos de Harry en esa semana. Nunca había pasado que Harry usara la mermelada de uva más de dos días seguidos. "Ajam, eso tiene sentido considerando lo que paso," dijo Harry.

Harry continuó con su historia, "El viernes siguiente cuando regrese de clases y me senté cerca del fuego en la sala común con una revista y procedía a pensar en mis propios asuntos. Ron y Hermione quienes me habían estado evitando toda la semana y evidentemente decidieron que esa noche era buena para reconciliarnos y vinieron a sentarse conmigo. Después de unos minutos de plática sin sentido, y como si automáticamente regresáramos a ser mejores amigos, Ron sale con algo como: _"Sabes Harry, yo puedo ser tu pareja de transición, si quieres. Estaría bien por mí." _¡Como si fuera una gran carga que llevaría sobre los hombros y además estaba tratando de sonar gracioso!"

"¡No se atrevió!" respondió Draco, su expresión demostraba una impresión enorme.

"Oh, claro que lo hizo," afirmó Harry fuertemente. Su indignación y furia acerca de ese ofensivo ofrecimiento, inclusive después de un año, aun no se disipaba.

"¡Es horrendo! ¿Qué le dijiste? Espero que le hayas dicho que se fuera a la mierda," dijo Draco con disgusto. ¡Si alguien le hubiese hecho una oferta de esa manera lo hubiera hechizado hasta mandarlo al infierno! ¡El colmo! Ser pareja de transición de alguien era un _honor_, no una carga.

Harry bufó de disgusto. "Bien, básicamente le di las gracias, que lo pensaría. Apareció una gran sonrisa en su cara como si yo ya hubiera dicho que si y después me dio una palmada en la espalda."

"¡Merlín! Me imagino que fue un poco decepcionante cuando Dumbledore decidió que Shacklebolt sería el indicado," declaró Draco con una venenosa satisfacción. "Puedo ver la expresión de devastación y celos en el rostro de Weasley…"



Harry soltó una risita debido a lo dicho por Draco. "Es verdad. Entonces Hermione comenzó conmigo, y esta vez todos en la sala común estaban oyendo. Ella me advirtió que necesitaba ser cuidadoso con mi elección, como si yo no supiera eso, y comenzó a enlistarme cosas en las que debería de pensar. Traté de interrumpirla pero solo siguió y siguió. Finalmente le grité que se callara. Ella se atrevió a mirarme con desaprobación y regañarme por ser tan rudo cuando ella solo trataba de aconsejarme en un tema muy importante. Le dije que no era su maldito problema y comenzó a decirme lo importante que era esta decisión y que no podía escoger a nadie sin tomar precauciones y consideraciones. _Entonces… entonces_ realmente me hizo enojar."

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" preguntó Draco con temor. No podía imaginar que era lo que había sido tan horrible como para molestar tanto a Harry. "¿Fue ahí cuando comenzó la mermelada de uva?"

"Claro que si, definitivamente," respondió Harry, asintiendo. Imitando la manera de hablar y de actuar de la chica, Harry agregó, "Deberías ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, el te puede ayudar a escoger a alguien apropiado."

Draco se quedó paralizado por un momento, entonces negó con la cabeza con asombro. "Sabía que los Gryffindors tenían poco tacto, pero eso fue la cosa más idiota que ella pudo haber dicho. Si ella hubiese leído tanto como presume, hubiera sabido que la elección de la pareja de transición es altamente personal y no debe de ser elegida por nadie y menos por alguien tan responsable como para dejarte con unos muggles asquerosos."

Harry asintió y dijo sarcásticamente, "Pero no puedo hacer ninguna decisión sin su considerado consejo, ¿verdad?"

Draco rió con mofa pero no dijo nada.

"A ese punto, yo solo me levante furioso. Podía escucharla gritando que regresara y dejase de ser tan irrazonable. ¡Irrazonable!" exclamó Harry incrédulo. "No podía creer que se atreviera a tanto. ¡No era de su maldita incumbencia a quien escogía y tampoco lo era de Dumbledore!" dijo Harry con obvia indignación. Permaneció en silencio, con una expresión de furia en su cara.

"¿Entonces…?" preguntó Draco, una vez más suprimiendo otro ataque de lujuria mientras veía a Harry durante su apasionado discurso. Draco se preguntó como seria Harry cuando la pasión sexual lo invadía.

"Bien, entonces camine por los pasillos por un rato y después comencé a preocuparme. Era obvio que la situación iba a convertirse en un gran circo y que solo terminaría si hiciera pública mi elección. Entonces, lo pensé muy bien. ¿A quién quería? Y cuando llegue a la conclusión de que no quería a nadie, me entro un ataque de pánico."

"Entiendo," dijo Draco suavemente. Y si lo entendía. El había entrado en un ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería a nadie además de Severus y Harry.

Harry miró a Draco fijamente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Me imagino que sí. No había nadie a quién quisieras, ¿verdad?"

"Mi padrino, pero eso lo hubiera matado." Draco se mordió los labios y se sonrojó un poco. Después, agregó, "Y tú. Siempre quise hacerme tu amigo."

Harry le dedicó a Draco otra pequeña sonrisa pero entonces preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Por qué tu padrino hubiera terminado muerto si lo hubieses escogido?"

"Severus es mi padrino," declaró Draco, su voz cono un poco retadora. El sabía del intenso odio que había entre Harry y Severus. ¿Quién no lo sabía?

Harry se sorprendió por el tono de voz de Draco, pero después soltó una risita. "Bien, de acuerdo. Aún no entiendo por qué se hubiera terminado muerto."

"Te digo después. Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que no había nadie a quién quisieras como pareja de transición?"

Harry se removió el pelo. "Vine a hablar con Salazar y llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitábamos un plan. No solo como pasar mi transición sin pareja, pero además como evitar que me pusieran a una pareja que yo no quería. Después de hablar un rato, los dos acordamos que Dumbledore, siendo el controlador que era, hubiese querido controlar mi transición también. Entonces, por los siguientes dos meses hicimos planes."

Harry miró a Draco. "Una de las partes de los planes que habíamos hecho era el ritual de tiempo del que tú estás tan desesperado por saber."



Draco dio un suspiro de fingida desesperación. "Entonces, ¡Dímelo ya!"

Harry rió y entonces contestó, "El ritual de tiempo me permitiría vivir dos veces el mismo tiempo sin repercusiones mágicas. Yo podía, efectivamente, pasar por mi cumpleaños número dieciséis dos veces pero solo una por mi transición. Era perfecto. El lado malo del ritual de tiempo era que era muy complicado y necesitaba una preparación extensiva. Me tomó seis meses y medio de trabajar casi todas las noches para preparar todo correctamente." Harry se detuvo, mirando con confusión a Draco debido al suspiro de alivio que el rubio soltó. "¿Qué?"

Draco abrió su boca, entonces la cerró sin decir nada. Suspirando con consternación, replicó, "Cuando mencionaste la primera vez el ritual de tiempo pensé que quizá a lo mejor hubiésemos hecho lo mismo para mí y yo no hubiese tenido que ausentarme, haciendo obvio lo que hacía. Solo estoy egoístamente aliviado de que no hubiera habido diferencia alguna."

"Aunque se hubiera podido, aun así hubiéramos necesitado tres meses para preparar todo. Tuvieras que haberme alcanzado a mitad de Julio por lo menos."

"Bien, está bien. Eso me hace sentir mejor. Continua con tu historia," demandó Draco imperiosamente.

Harry sonrió e hizo lo que le pidieron. "Tuve que dibujar runas perfectas, pentagramas, y en especial círculos para preparar el piso en donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Tuve que hacer varias pociones complicadas para el piso, las marcas, el incienso, los tazones de ofrecimiento para mí. Tuve que hacer varias ecuaciones de aritmancia – ninguna muy difícil pero si muy tediosas – y las revisé dos y hasta tres veces para tener más precisión. Tuve que memorizar un encantamiento muy largo, aunque canto seria una palabra más adecuada para ello. Y eso fue solo para hacer el salto de tiempo correcto. Había más cosas que hacer para protegerme mágicamente de la paradoja."

"Pero tú no llevas aritmancia o runas," objetó Draco.

"En Hogwarts no, no las llevo," concordó Harry, "pero Salazar me demandó que debía aprenderlas para él, además de otras materias que ya no son enseñadas aquí."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Harry ignoró la pregunta. "Después. Cuando hablemos de nuevo con Salazar, podemos preguntarle si puedes unirte a las lecciones conmigo."

"De acuerdo," respondió Draco, agradecido por la sugerencia. Lo preguntaría de nuevo, de todas maneras. Su padre una vez le había hablado de ciertas materias que Hogwarts enseñaba pero fueron canceladas por Dumbledore (aunque nunca había revisado la información para ver si su padre decía lo correcto) y sabía que había materias en Durmstrang y Beauxbaton que tampoco eran enseñadas en Hogwarts.

"Todo tenía que completarse para el día que quería regresar en el tiempo y tenía que regresar por lo menos tres meses. Tenía todo listo para mediados de Mayo y coloque el salto de regreso en el tiempo para el primero de Junio," estaba diciendo Harry para asombro de Draco.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Draco, regresando toda su atención a la historia de Harry.

"Por hacer el ritual por primera vez. Haciéndolo la segunda vez me trajo de regreso," declaró Harry como un hecho.

"Oh. Entonces tuviste tres meses extra para estudiar para los T. I. M. O. S. Eso suena muy justo," se quejó Draco de buena manera.

Harry empujó a Draco del brazo juguetonamente. "No te preocupes, no les preste mucha atención, ni siquiera estudie, como con todos los exámenes que he hecho aquí."

"¿Tú qué?" exclamó Draco, muy sorprendido.

"Los ignoré, no les preste atención," replicó Harry pacientemente. "¿Puedes imaginar toda la atención que recibiría si fuera un alumno con puras E? No, gracias. Ya tengo suficiente atención siendo un alumno con calificaciones promedio."

"Eso creo," dijo Draco dudosamente, "pero esos eran tus T.I.M.O.S. Son importantes para cualquier carrera futura que quieras realizar."

"Quizás los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. son más importantes, y puedo presentar cualquier E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que yo quiera con solo presentarme, aunque ni si quiera haya tomado una sola clase aquí," declaró Harry simplemente.



"Eso es verdad." Draco hizo una pausa y sonrió perversamente. "¿Puedo tomar contigo esos exámenes para los que nunca has tomado clases? ¡Me encantaría ver el rostro de los maestros! Sin mencionar a Granger y a Weasley."

Harry rió. "Por supuesto. No puedo negarle a nadie un poco de bien recibida diversión."

Draco sonrió. "Gracias."

"No hay problema. De todas maneras, la primera vez que viaje, me la pase aquí mismo. Había comprado suficiente comida y tenia ropa y artículos para el baño, así que no hubo ningún problema. El primero de Septiembre hice el ritual por segunda vez y regrese a Junio." Dijo Harry, regresando a su historia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?" ¿Por qué no quedarte aquí abajo más de tres meses?" interrumpió Draco con curiosidad. El se hubiese quedado mucho más de tres meses.

"Pensé en eso. Créeme, fue muy tentador. El ritual tiene un máximo de un año y yo tenía sueños de que podía hacer en un año interrumpido. Toma más y más poder progresivamente, dependiendo del número de días que viajes cuando son más de tres meses. Aunque estaba seguro que en mi transición tendría una decente cantidad de poder, no sabía cuánto seria y no estaba seguro cuanto poder me sería necesario para regresar durante el segundo ritual. No me sentía con ganas de que mis átomos se dispersaran en el espacio-tiempo solo porque me sentía muy confiado."

Draco hizo una mueca al imaginarse a Harry y asintió solemnemente. "Creo que entiendo tu punto."

Harry asintió con una sonrisa torcida. "Entonces para el primero de Junio, cuando regrese en el tiempo, simplemente fui a mi torre y continué con mi feliz camino. La escuela terminó y el verano avanzó. En la tarde del treinta de Julio fue llevado a un lugar seguro por orden de Dumbledore, me presentaron con mi pareja de transición designada, y nos encerraron en una sala y nos dejaron solos. Pero las cosas simplemente no resultaron de la manera en que Dumbledore creía que pasarían. Una vergüenza, realmente," dijo Harry con un tono de pena fingida.

"Claro," coincidió Draco secamente. Draco estaba feliz con cada cosa que arruinara los planes del director. "¿Cómo reacciono cuando no paso nada?"

"Me cuestionó largamente. Que si había sentido algo en mi cumpleaños, que si había estado cansado en esa semana o en la pasada, que si le había pasado algo peculiar a mi magia durante la primera parte del verano, o en alguna otra parte del año, que como me sentía en ese momento, y siguió y siguió y siguió," dijo Harry recordándolo con exasperación.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" preguntó Draco, curioso de saber cómo había manejado Harry la situación con el director.

Harry cambió su tono de voz a uno inocente y con una mirada confundida, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, dijo en una voz acorde al Niño de Oro, "Para nada, director. No sé qué paso. Todo ha estado normal. No he visto a nadie o hecho nada. ¿Cree usted que mi transición va a ocurrir el otro año en lugar de este?" Harry mordió su labio inferior con sus dientes, sus ojos bien abiertos y preocupados.

Draco se quedó blanco por un momento, impresionado por la perfección de la actuación de Harry y la diferencia que había entre ese Harry y el Harry_ real_. Cuando Harry siguió viendo a Draco de esa manera con esos ojos bien abiertos e inocentes, Draco soltó una carcajada incontrolable.

Harry sonrió ante la reacción que produjo en Draco y cuando Draco comenzó a calmarse, Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El otro chico comenzó a defenderse y trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Harry. Ambos rieron por varios minutos, deteniéndose cuando Draco ya no podía respirar y los costados de Harry comenzaron a doler. Harry aun se estaba riendo para cuando abrazó a Draco con ambos brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

"Es mejor que duermas, monstruo vicioso. Haz hecho que me canse," dijo Harry. Se estaba haciendo tarde y sabía que si mantenía a Draco quieto y callado, este se quedaría dormido en poco tiempo.

"¡¿Dormir?! ¡Pero aun tengo más preguntas!" protestó Draco indignadamente, alejándose del pecho de Draco para poder mirarlo a la cara.

Harry tiró de su brazo derecho, jaló la pequeña sábana y expuso el cuerpo desnudo de Draco. Harry usó su mano derecha para alentar a Draco a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Draco se tensó y trató de alejarse, notando su estado de desnudez, y el brazo izquierdo de Harry alrededor de su cintura. La respiración de Draco se aceleró, y le entró otro ataque de lujuria, soltó un leve sonido de protesta y comenzó a luchar para zafarse de Harry.

Harry endureció su abrazo. "Hey, hey. No voy a lastimarte. Relájate, relájate." Continuó murmurando Harry hasta que Draco se calmó un poco.



"Bien, bien," le elogió Harry y comenzó a acariciar el blanco cabello de Draco, tratando de calmarlo por completo. Varios minutos después Draco ya estaba más calmado. Sus manos aun descansaban sin moverse entre ambos y tenía su nariz presionada sobre el pecho de Harry, escondiendo su cara, rezando para que Harry no mencionara la erección que Draco no pudo prevenir cuando sintió el contacto piel a piel con Harry.

"Ahora," dijo Harry suavemente, "haz tu pregunta."

Harry podía sentir como Draco se humedecía los labios y tragaba saliva nerviosamente. "¿Por... por qué Granger y Weasley te estuvieron evitando a principio de año? Quinto año. Eso dijiste… eso dijiste hace rato…"

"Eso dije," interrumpió Harry calmadamente. "La respuesta corta es porque, uno, yo estaba muy furioso porque me habían dejado sin información y solo durante el verano con los Dursley y segundo porque, yo, supuestamente, insulté gravemente a Molly Weasley. Claro, esas dos cosas solo son cuestión de opinión, porque una de ellas yo no lo consideré como un insulto pero ellos sí y comenzaron a ignorarme y a evitarme. A lo mejor sentían que eso era el mejor castigo de todos y que yo iría rogándoles perdón para que nos reconciliásemos. Estaba decepcionado de que ellos no hubieran podido seguir evitándome por más de una semana."

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada, inconscientemente relajándose más en el cuerpo de Harry, su erección comenzando a desaparecer. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿A Molly Weasley?" preguntó, la curiosidad irradiaba en toda su cara e hizo que el miedo que sentía por estar en contacto con Harry desapareciera. No podía esperar a oír que es lo que el chico de oro le había hecho a la matriarca de los Weasley.

"Como Voldemort," Harry se detuvo abruptamente cuando Draco se estremeció. "Perdón. Como el Señor Tenebroso había regresado, no se me permitía ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar mis útiles para la escuela. Supuestamente era muy peligroso. Honestamente, no es como si el callejón fuera a ser atacado, en plena luz del día, por uno montón de mortífagos y un Señor Oscuro que aun estaba recuperando fuerzas debido a su resurrección. Me dijeron que le diera mi llave de Gringotts a Molly Weasley así ella podría ir a mi caja de seguridad y comprar los útiles por mí. Hubieras amado la cara que hizo, y todos los demás, cuando le dije que me trajera un estado de cuenta y todos los recibos. ¡Fue divertidísimo!" rió Harry al recordar.

Draco también comenzó a reír. Volteando la cabeza para acomodarse mejor en el pecho de Harry, y dijo, "De seguro que me hubiera encantado verla."

Harry comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco y continuó suavemente, "Ella estaba tan avergonzada que solamente asintió y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Valieron la pena todos los regaños que recibí. Ron se enfureció como no tienes una idea y Hermione me dio un sermón, como siempre. Hasta Dumbledore me regaño por lastimar sus sentimientos y todo eso. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le dije que iba a comenzar a hacer un presupuesto para lo que restaba de la escuela y que quería saber que había en mi cuenta y cuanto costaba cada cosa para poder administrarme de la mejor manera. No volvió a tocar el tema después de eso."

"¿Recibiste los recibos?" preguntó Draco aun con asombro, relajándose mucho más aun.





"Si los recibí, lo que no recibí de regreso fue la llave," dijo Harry, halando nuevamente del cabello de Draco. "Tuve que pedírsela a una muy sonrojada Molly Weasley que ni siquiera me miró a los ojos. Aun no sé si olvidó darme mi llave por accidente o alguien le dijo que no me la diera, aunque en todo caso, todo pudo haber sido idea de Dumbledore, al menos por la manera en que Dumbledore me miraba a veces."

"¿Cómo te miraba? ¿Y realmente hiciste ese presupuesto?" Harry notó que las manos de Draco ya estaban más relajadas y que se veía más relajado al estar acostado así con él.

"Si lo hice," respondió Harry. "Para aparentar. Inclusive le pregunté a Dumbledore unas semanas después cuanto costaba la colegiatura de Hogwarts. Parecía complacido con mi _recién encontrada madurez_, como dijo él."

Draco bufó. "Claro que lo estaba. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que lo hiciste para aparentar?"

Harry seguía acariciando el blanco cabello de Draco. Suavemente, respondió, "Se mucho mas de mis cuentas en Gringotts que Dumbledore, o alguien más, me ha dicho. Estoy completamente familiarizado con mi estado de cuenta en Gringotts. Esa fue una de las cosas en las que Salazar insistió que hiciera. Salazar me ayudó a obtener toda la información que necesitaba y me enseñó lo que se necesitaba saber para poder manejar mi dinero. Nunca podré manejar mis cuentas perfectamente, pero al menos tendré una idea clara, y evitaré futuros robos de parte de mi contador, cuando tenga uno claro."

Draco asintió contra el pecho de Harry y tentativamente abrazo su torso con su brazo. Al no ser rechazado, Draco se relajó aun más al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry. "¿Cómo te ayudó Salazar a obtener esa información?" preguntó Draco, con ganas de saber qué clase de información financiera podría darle una pintura de más de mil años de antigüedad a Harry.



Harry seguía acariciando el cabello de Harry. "Tendrás que preguntarle a Salazar. Ese no es mi secreto," le respondió.

Draco asintió de nuevo, aceptando fácilmente esa respuesta. El había sido criado secreto tras secreto, después de todo, y sabia mantener la boca bien cerrada si un secreto no era suyo.

"Entonces, ¿Weasley y Granger estaban enojados por qué pediste los recibos y el estado de tu cuenta?

"Claro que sí. Bastante enojados," dijo Harry socarronamente. "Debiste de a verlos visto en el tren cuando veníamos para el colegio. Ron tuvo la oportunidad de reclamarme aun más por haber insultado a su mamá. Hermione, una vez que Ron hubo terminado, comenzó con una lectura inmensa acerca de confiar en los mayores, especialmente en la gente que solo trata de ayudar y que sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros, y me regaño por no mostrar un 100 de confianza en Dumbledore y por cuestionar la integridad de los miembros de la Orden. No le contesté absolutamente nada, lo cual la molesto y comenzó a darme otra inmensa lectura acerca de escuchar los consejos de los amigos y de no llevarles la contraria. Fui feliz cuando dejó de hablarme," admitió Harry.

"Sabes, ellos no hubieran sido insultados si ellos no tuvieran nada porque ser insultados. Estoy de acuerdo contigo con eso de que Dumbledore estaba planeando algo," dijo Draco suavemente, el cansancio comenzaba a notarse en su voz.

"Quise decirles lo mismo que me acabas de decir pero me mantuve callado," dijo Harry, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Harry se detuvo por unos instantes, y dijo pensativamente, "Lo curioso aquí es que note que Fred, George y Remus me miraban de manera extraña. Ninguno de los tres me regaño o me dijo algo acerca de lo que paso con Molly. Además, Fred y George fueron muy abiertos conmigo el año pasado, me contaban acerca de sus planes para abrir la tienda y cualquier cosa que quisiesen para su futuro, cosas que, estoy seguro nunca le dijeron a su familia. Eso pudo haber sido porque les di el dinero para que comenzaran su negocio pero me pregunto si sospechan acerca del verdadero yo. Además, hay otras cosas que ocurrieron entre nosotros que estoy seguro hizo que sospecharan mas."

"Es posible," dijo Draco pensativamente, acariciando el pecho de Harry con su pulgar. "Los gemelos y las criaturas mágicas con menos susceptibles a la decepción o a la magia engañosa, parecido a las brujas y magos más poderosos, aunque la pregunta sería como es que, o si es que engañaste, a Dumbledore. No te recomiendo acercarte a los gemelos, a menos que estés seguro de su lealtad. O la falta de ella, cual sea el caso. ¿Qué crees que Dumbledore estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Robarte?" dijo Draco lentamente, las ganas de dormir se hacían más evidentes en la voz del Slytherin.

"No lo sé. Aun así, me pregunto que será. Y no, no creo que haya tratado de robar mi dinero. Creo que solo trataba de controlar más mi manera de gastar. Ordené un montón de cosas por medio de lechuza cuando recién comenzó el verano; me gaste casi mil galeones por las diferentes cosas que compré. Aunque nada de lo que compré era inútil o extravagante, creo que Dumbledore pensó que estaba empezando a comprar las cosas para comenzar mi vida o algo así," dijo Harry. Podía sentir como Draco poco a poco se comenzaba a dormir.

"Hmm. Es posible. ¿Por qué estabas tan impresionado con la seguridad que había a tu alrededor? Esa mujer, su nombre era, Um…algo, envió a los dementores para que te besaran. Eso es muy serio," dijo Draco dormitando.

"Nunca estuve en verdadero peligro," desacordó Harry. "Recuerda que yo puedo producir un patronus. Además, la seguridad que protegía mi casa los hubiera mantenido fuera de la misma, que es donde yo estaba, gracias a Merlín. Quien sabe que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese estado fuera de la casa y yo hubiera tenido que hacer un patronus. Pregúntame de nuevo mañana si quieres."

"De acuerdo," dijo Draco, quedándose dormido rápidamente, aun cansado por su transición.

Calladamente, Harry seguía acariciando el cabello del otro chico, preguntándose porque Draco se ponía tan nervioso cuando Harry trataba de que se pusieran íntimos. ¿Acaso el concepto de acostarse con otro hombre era lo que asustaba a Draco? Harry esperaba que no; no se creyera capaz de seguir conteniendo su deseo, mágicamente inducido o no, por el otro chico por mucho tiempo. Le preguntaría a Draco antes de comenzar cualquier caricia intima. Harry cerró sus ojos, dejando que la divertida imagen de Draco sonrojándose por una charla con Harry sobre sexo fuese lo último que recordase antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

El final del capítulo 6. Emm… parece que ya todo está quedando bastante claro, aunque aún hay muchas incógnitas, algunas envuelven a los gemelos, otras a Snape y pues ya verán que mas sigue después… Todo se pondrá más interesante… ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos leemos el viernes! (Creo, es que hoy comencé exámenes) De todos modos colocaré la primera parte del capítulo 7 el viernes…

¡Suerte!

Por cierto ahora serán los lunes y vienes cuando suba...


	8. Martes, 15 de Octubre de 1996 Parte 1

**Notas de la autora:**

--Bueno, tenía que ser una "S" por supuesto. No pudo ser otra cosa. Y me gusta el nombre de Shelley.

-- Gray's Anatomy es un libro real. De hecho hay varias versiones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo 7 **

**Martes, 15 de octubre de 1996**

Draco despertó lentamente, no quería arruinar el perfecto confort y calor que estaba experimentando. Eventualmente se dio cuenta que ambos estaban dormidos abrazados el uno del otro. Draco analizó el color de piel de ambos. Ambos tenían el mismo color base de olivo, pero Harry estaba mucho más bronceado que él. Draco decidió que le gustaba.

Draco además notó que los dedos de Harry eran largos y elegantes, algo que en verdad no se esperaba. Aunque, las manos de Harry eran más grandes que las suyas y eso _si_ se lo esperaba. Draco sabía que él era de huesos pequeños. El podía parecerse mucho a su padre pero hablando de estructura ósea era igualito a su delicada madre. Algunas veces, eso lo molestaba y algunas otras lo agradecía. Se preguntó qué es lo que Harry pensaba acerca de él, si encontraba a Draco atractivo.

Comenzando a preocuparse por las inmensas ganas que tenia de ir al baño, Draco decidió dejar que Harry siguiera durmiendo y se aventuró a ir al baño por sí solo. Despertándose por completo, se sentó lentamente. Cuando no notó que no se debilitaba ni se mareaba, se levantó, otra vez muy despacio. Evaluándose a si mismo otra vez, Draco asintió con satisfacción y caminó cuidadosamente hacia el baño. Aliviado de poder hacerlo sin dificultad, Draco agradeció a Merlín una vez más de que Harry de alguna manera supiera los hechizos usados en San Mungo para los pacientes que no podían ir al baño por si solos. No podía imaginar la vergüenza que le hubiese dado si hubiese tenido que pedirle a Harry que le ayudara a ir al baño.

De hecho, Draco estaba agradecido de que se hubiese podido levantar ese día; él no esperaba poder pararse por sí mismo y mucho menos caminar, hasta el miércoles. Sabía que los masajes de Harry le habían ayudado pero no tenía idea de cuánto. Quizá debería mencionárselo.

Se paró frente al espejo, para mirarse, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca. Merlín, ¡era un asco! ¡Su cabello estaba todo desordenado! Draco contempló la idea de bañarse. Se sentía lleno de energía, aunque no del todo. Decidió que sería lo suficientemente seguro si se bañaba sentado aunque primero abrió la llave de la ducha y esperó a que el agua comenzara a caer caliente. Utilizando la pared como apoyo para poder entrar al agua y sentándose en el suelo para bañarse, Draco rezaba para que el piso de la regadera estuviera limpio y dejando que el agua se llevara contigo la suciedad de los últimos tres días.

No es como si Harry hubiera dejado a Draco nadar en su propia suciedad en los últimos días. No lo había hecho. De hecho, Harry _lavó_ a Draco dos veces. Draco había estado muy nervioso cuando Harry lo limpiaba con una tela con agua caliente por _todo_ el cuerpo. Draco había protestado con vehemencia, con tanta vehemencia como podía, debido a lo cansado que se encontraba pero Harry solo se limitaba a decir, "Está bien." Y continuaba limpiándolo. Draco había tratado de detenerlo también pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente siquiera para darle batalla. Estaba extremadamente feliz de que por fin tuviera la suficiente fuerza esa mañana como para bañarse por sí solo. Notando el champú y el jabón liquido en el piso, Draco se dispuso a terminar de bañarse.

Una hora después Draco había terminado de bañarse, secarse, y peinarse. Ahora estaba cansado pero se sentía mucho mejor. Se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y fue a ver si podía encontrar algo para vestirse. Al salir del baño, se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry una vez más sentado en el pequeño escritorio, escribiendo. Draco se preguntaba a quien le escribía tanto. "Perdón si te desperté," dijo Draco.

"No lo hiciste. Yo estaba despierto desde antes que tú te despertaras. Una vez que te metiste a bañar me levanté y cambié las sábanas de la cama. ¿Crees que tienes la suficiente energía como para desayunar? ¿O prefieres regresar a la cama y comer después?" le dijo Harry calmadamente pero Draco podía ver la preocupación, por él, en los ojos de Harry que lo miraban críticamente como juzgando que tan bien se encontraba.

"Desayuno. Uno pequeño. ¿Y cómo sabes que te despertaste antes que yo? Yo ya llevaba buen rato despierto cuando me levanté de la cama," dijo Draco un poco petulante.

Harry le respondió casualmente mientras iba a la caja del desayuna para escogerle algo a Draco, "Podía sentirte. En mi cabeza. Pude saber cuándo estabas dormido, cuando te estabas despertando y cuando estabas completamente despierto. Eh sido capaz de darme cuenta de lo que haces o sientes desde el primer día. ¿Qué tal un poco de fruta?"



Draco se quedó muy impresionado con lo recién revelado. El no podía sentir ni saber lo que hacía o pensaba Harry. Aunque quizá se debía al hecho de que se estaba recuperando física y mentalmente de una transición. A lo mejor esa era la razón por la cual no se había dado cuenta de la posible nueva habilidad que poseía. Tenía que prestar atención en los próximos días. "Fruta está bien," respondió ausente.

Harry caminó hacia Draco con un plato lleno de fruta en su mano derecha. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Draco colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura del moreno y lo ayudó a trasladarse hacia la mesa, sentándolo después de colocar el plato de fruta en la mesa. Draco parpadeó, tomando su nueva posición en medio de la sorpresa. Debía de estar más cansado de lo que pensaba; quizá hubiera sido mejor irse a la cama.

Un pequeño plato de fruta apareció en frente de él y Draco se le quedó viendo en blanco por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de lo que era y tomar un tenedor para comenzar a comer una mora. Definitivamente debió haber optado por ir a la cama, decidió el mismo, mientras utilizaba su completa concentración en comer una docena más de moras y unas cuantas piezas de melón. Iba a agarrar una uva con el tenedor, pero cuando intentó tomar la uva, su tenedor se fue hacia otro lado y no atinó ni siquiera al plato, Draco se dio cuenta de que había tenido suficiente y puso el utensilio en la mesa. No recordó haberse ido a la cama.

**X: X: X: X: X: X: X: X: X:**

La primera cosa que Draco notó cuando se levantó fue el incesante choque de pluma y pergamino. _"¿A quién en nombre de Merlín le está escribiendo ahora? No pueden ser más libros."_

"Harry," lo llamó Draco suavemente, abriendo sus ojos.

"Hey," replicó Harry a un lado de él, suavemente. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Draco se sentó con cuidado y se analizó mentalmente. Asintiendo, Draco volteó a ver a Harry y dijo, "Si. Mucho mejor, gracias." Inclinando un poco su cabeza un pozo hacia un lado, preguntó, "¿Qué estas escribiendo ahora? No estás pidiendo más libros ¿verdad?".

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza. "No," dijo, "encanté la pluma para que escribiera un montón de invitaciones." Harry hizo un gesto señalando el escritorio en la pared opuesta y Draco se ruborizó, notando ahora que el sonido de la pluma no había cesado y que Harry estaba sentado _ahí_ con él y no _allá_.

Harry rió de nuevo. "Ahora que estas despierto, puedes decirme quienes quieres que vayan. Solo espera un minuto mientras voy por unos sobres y una pluma," añadió Harry, colocando a un lado su libro.

Draco se acomodó mejor mientras miraba a Harry irse de la cama e ir un por una bolsa con el logo de la tienda _Scrivener's_, una pequeña pero muy elegante papelería; era ahí donde Draco compraba sus útiles en lugar de la tienda común _Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_. Estaba sorprendido de que Harry conociera esa tienda. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en sorpresa cuando las palabras de Harry finalmente le impactaron. "¿Invitaciones?"

Harry le sonrió brillantemente a la cara de confusión y shock de Draco y se volvió a tirar en la cama, a un lado de Draco, con la bolsa y se puso cómodo. Sacando varias cosas de la bolsa, Harry respondió, "Si, por su puesto. Invitaciones. Son para tu Presentación."

Draco tragó saliva. Cuando se había decido por Harry como pareja de transición, estaba dando por perdida su Presentación. Como era una tradición mágica, para todos aquellos quienes habían obtenido su Obsequio durante la transición, y la última Presentación había sido casi diez años atrás. Draco se había imaginado que Harry no sabía nada acerca de ello. Se había sentido triste por el sacrificio pero sabía que no se iba a arrepentir. No había duda de que teniendo una pareja de transición escogida por él, era mucho mejor que una Presentación tradicional. Ahora, su Presentación le estaba siendo devuelta.

"Yo… Gracias, Harry," dijo Draco suavemente, incapaz de esconder cuanto significaba esto para él.

Harry le sonrió gentilmente, feliz de poder brindarle eso al otro chico al ser tan importante para él. "De nada," dijo Harry igual de suave que Draco.

"Ahora," dijo Harry con aire de intelectual, "hora de ponernos a trabajar. Ya escribí la dirección en los sobres de todos los alumnos mayores, los profesores, tus padres, y los otros que han sido Obsequiados de Europa que aun viven y a sus guardianes de transición. _(Guardián y pareja de transición es lo mismo.)_ Necesito que mi digas a quien más invitar. Me imagino que hay un montón de personas debido a tu posición en la sociedad mágica." Harry organizó un monte de sobres sobre el libro que había estado leyendo, tomó una pluma, y miró a Draco con expectación.

Draco se le quedó mirando a Harry, sorprendido de nuevo por el conocimiento que Harry tenia acerca de las Presentaciones y por todo lo que había hecho durante su siesta. Draco alcanzó con la mano uno de los sobres y pasó uno de sus dedos por uno de ellos. "El sobre y el papel están muy bien, Harry."



"Si, quería que fueran dignos de ti. ¿Te gustan?" preguntó Harry nerviosamente. Eran de la mejor calidad pero no eran tan sofisticados; era un simple estampado de colores crema. Eran parecidos a los pergaminos que Draco había usado en su letra para Harry.

"Si," respondió Draco, volviendo a pasar su dedo por uno de los sobres. "Harry," dijo Draco tentativamente, "No quiero parecer grosero ni nada…"

"Pero te estás preguntando cómo puedo pagar esto debido a que no tengo acceso a mi cuenta, si no hasta el próximo año," lo interrumpió Harry, para nada ofendido. Sabía la imagen que proyectaba durante el año escolar.

Draco se ruborizó y asintió, manteniendo sus ojos en los sobres. Eran adorables, pero debían de costar un galeón la pieza. Y además todos los libros que había comprado…

Harry le hizo cosquillas a Draco en la barbilla con las plumas de la pluma (válgase la redundancia) hasta que Draco miró a Harry a los ojos. "Dime, Draco," dijo Harry, "¿Cuánto crees que vale un mililitro de veneno de basilisco en el callejón Knockturn?"

Draco alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. "¿Veneno de basilisco?"

Harry volvió a pasar las plumas de la pluma en Draco, solo que ahora por la nariz, deleitándose por la manera en la que Draco enfurruñaba su nariz. "Si," dijo Harry, "veneno de basilisco."

Draco negó con la cabeza, un poco confundido. "No tengo idea, Harry. Me imagino que mucho."

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Harry asintió y le informó a su compañero, "Claro. Como cien galeones por mililitro."

"Si es razonable," acordó Draco, un poco sorprendido. "Y esto es relevante, ¿Cómo?"

"Yo," dijo Harry con suficiencia, pasando la pluma ahora por sus propios labios, "tengo acceso a cuatro litros de veneno de basilisco. Un poco más, un poco menos."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de sorpresa. "¿Cuatro litros?" exclamó. Eso eran cuatrocientos mil galeones, más o menos.

"Si," confirmó Harry. "Así que, creo que puedo pagar unas invitaciones."

"Eso creo," murmuró Draco, aun sorprendido. "Necesitaras agregar los nombres de todos mis compañeros de curso de Slytherin así como algunos otros, todo el clan Malfoy, algunos miembros del ministerio, algunos embajadores, otras personas importantes y miembros de clase alta de la sociedad mágica. Imagino que unas doscientas personas en total. ¿Tienes suficientes sobres?" preguntó Draco, mirando dudosamente al monté que tenia Harry fuera de la bolsa.

En respuesta, Harry simplemente alcanzó la bolsa y saco otros siete montes de sobres. Draco asintió y comenzó a recitar nombres y direcciones.

X: X: X: X: X: X: X: X

Cuatro horas después, una comida ligera, y doscientas invitaciones después Draco estaba listo para dormir otra siesta.

Todos los sobres habían sido rotulados con la dirección y se habían hecho dos copias de la lista de invitados; una para Draco para que la guardara y otra para el Director para informarle quien asistiría al castillo la tarde del sábado. Todos los sobres habían sido escritos con elegancia, y colocados en una caja mágica que según Harry estaba conectada a la central de correos en Hogsmade.

Draco además se había dado cuenta, para su placentera sorpresa, que la escritura de Harry en Hogwarts era falsa ahora. Harry le había dicho que antes no había sido así. Cuando Salazar había visto los "intentos patéticos de destrozar el hermoso alfabeto" y le había demandado a Harry aprender a escribir apropiadamente antes de enseñarle nada más. Muchas horas de práctica habían hecho que la manera de escribir de Harry no tuviese nada que envidiarle a la de Draco.

Harry había estado sorprendido de la gente a la que Draco conocía bien, o lo suficiente, como para invitarlos a su Presentación. Harry no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico; simplemente le colocaba el nombre y la dirección que le eran indicados por Draco. Hasta había hecho una invitación especial adicional para Severus Snape sin queja alguna, aunque no sin dudar un poco. Draco le había revelado a Harry la profunda relación con su padrino y por todo lo que habían pasado. Después de que Draco había terminado su historia, Harry había esto muy sorprendido y admiraba al profesor de pociones.



Draco tenía la invitación de su padrino en sus manos, esperando a que Harry terminara de escribir las instrucciones especiales privadas al servicio de correo. Draco se le quedó observando a la invitación que proclamaba en letras doradas _Severus Shelley Snape, Maestro de Pociones, Maestro de defensa mágica, Profesor, Jefe de la casa de Slytherin, Hogwarts: Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_. Las letras doradas eran para los padres y los hermanos; todos los demás recibían una invitación con letra color plateado. El amaba a su padrino como a un verdadero padre, incluso le quería más que a su verdadero padre, y estaba feliz de poder enviar esa invitación; era una prueba del verdadero lazo que existía entre ambos. Aun así, estaba triste de que a su progenitor no le importase nada sobre él más que tuviera un heredero y que hiciera que el apellido Malfoy estuviera en alto y además le entristecía no poder hacer público que Severus era su verdadero padre, al menos de corazón.

Harry llamó a Draco para que le diera la última invitación. Draco se la tendió y miró a Harry sellarla en otro sobre y luego en otro sobre rojo más grande y la coloco en la caja mágica. Momentos después, el sobre había desaparecido.

"El recibirá la dorada mañana en la noche, para que nadie lo vea. Y la plateada mañana en la mañana junto con todos los demás," dijo Harry, sin comentar nada sobre la expresión de Draco. Sabía que no había anda que pudiera decir para aliviar el dolor.

Draco asintió silenciosamente, cansado por la reciente actividad.

"Tomemos una siesta," dijo Harry, colocando a un irresistible Draco acostado junto a él.

Draco apenas y se quejo cuando Harry lo acurrucó contra él. Se quedó dormido rápido al sentir la mano de Harry acariciando su cabello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Es corto lo sé, pero era la única parte donde podía cortar el capitulo en dos…

En todo caso… nos leemos el miércoles… Lo sé se supone que es el martes pero tengo compromisos con la escuela y no tendré tiempo ni de subir… ¡Así que Ahora serán los miércoles y domingos!

Siento el cambio…

Aunque si dejan mas reviews, ¡tal vez suba antes!

¡Por favor mas reviews! ¡Y se ganan una galleta!


	9. Martes, 15 de Octubre de 1996 Parte 2

Después de su siesta y una cena moderada, Harry le había dado a Draco un libro muy pesado para viera las imágenes. Draco se había sentido ofendido hasta que Harry había explicado que, en su opinión, Draco tendría una idea más intuitiva del cuerpo humano debido a su Obsequio y debería empezar a centrarse más en cómo está formado y cómo se conectan todas las partes del cuerpo en lugar de cómo se llama cada parte . Por lo tanto, ver las imágenes era lo ideal.

Draco consideró la idea, y se encogió de hombros. No podía pensar un contra-argumento contra lo que había dicho Harry y además Harry estaba ahí para guiarlo a expresar su Obsequio de la mejor manera. Ahora, una hora después, Draco pensaba que Harry tenía toda la razón. Draco estaba fascinado con todas las diferentes partes del cuerpo; huesos, músculos, tendones, nervios, órganos, sangre, todo conectado y en imágenes con detalles que Draco jamás había visto en los libros de texto mágico que había leído. Un toque en su hombro atrajo su atención hacia su sonriente compañero.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está el libro?" preguntó Harry.

"Es absolutamente fascinante. No tenía idea de que el cuerpo humano tenía tantas cosas en él," dijo Draco sonriendo.

"Bien. Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Te atreves a hacer un experimento?" preguntó Harry.

"Claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

"Encuentra la página de los músculos del pecho," dijo Harry, sentándose a un lado de Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja en respuesta pero asintió y encontró la página apropiada. Volteó a ver a Harry con una mirada expectante.

"Quiero que coloques tu mano en mi pecho y ver si puedes sentir, con tu Obsequio, los diferentes músculos de mi pecho," dijo Harry alentadoramente. "Usa el libro como guía."

Draco levantó su ceja i ladeó un poco su cabeza, pensando, entonces asintió. Esa era una idea interesante. Su cuerpo aceptó cuando lo invadió otro ataque de lujuria, al pensar en tocar a Harry.

Una hora después, el tiempo gastado en dominar su Obsequio y analizar los músculos y huesos del pecho y torso de Harry, Draco estaba listo para parar. Estaba cansado por utilizar su nueva magia y además aun se estaba terminando de recuperar por la transición.

"¿Te molesta si vuelvo a leer, Harry?" preguntó Draco, frotándose un poco entre los ojos.

"Claro que no," respondió Harry. "¿Crees que estarás bien si te dejo solo por un par de horas para recoger unas cosas? ¿O prefieres que me quede?"

Draco se vio alarmado por un momento y entonces trato de calmarse a sí mismo. De verdad, ¡él iba a estar leyendo! ¿Qué importaba si Harry se iba por unas horas?

"De acuerdo," dijo Harry. "Me quedo."

Draco se ruborizó un poco por la vergüenza. "Lo siento," dijo suavemente.

"No lo sientas," dijo Harry firmemente. "Estoy feliz estando aquí contigo. Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer aquí aun y puedo ir mañana o pasado sin problema. ¿Está bien?"

Draco asintió, aliviado. _"Debe ser el lazó,"_ pensó. _"Aun debo necesitar proximidad."_ Draco sonrió un momento después. Su lazó con Harry debía de ser muy fuerte si se quejaba con la simple mención de la distancia al final del día cuatro. Para ese día, Harry debía de haberse ido fácilmente por lo menos unas cuantas horas.

Draco se puso cómodo y trató de seguir leyendo Gray's Anatomy mientras que Harry iba a seguir trabajando en su escritorio a hacer quien sabe que. Desafortunadamente, la reciente pregunta de Harry parecía haberlo puesto nervioso y no pudo evitar levantar la vista hacia Harry cada pocos minutos para comprobar si aun estaba ahí. La voz de Harry lo atrapó fuera de guardia.

"¿Te gustaría que me sentara a tu lado? Podríamos hablar…," ofreció Harry. Le había dado a Draco media hora para que se calmara por su momentáneo ataque de pánico, el cual, podía decir por el lazo, no había pasado, hasta que le había sugerido separarse por un par de horas.



Draco se ruborizó pero de todas maneras asintió. Se dio cuenta, al igual que Harry ya lo había hecho, que el lazo no los iba a dejar en paz hasta que hubiese contacto físico. Draco se consoló a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que era el _lazo_ y no _él_ quien estaba tan necesitado de contacto.

Draco miró como Harry hacia a un lado lo que fuese que estaba haciendo e iba y se acomodaba en la cama junto a Draco. Draco no se molestó en ocultar su alivio cuando Harry se puso cómodo y juntó su pierna con la de Draco. No era piel con piel, Harry tenía puesta una pijama para dormir y estaba cubierto con la sábana hasta arriba, pero era suficiente e inmediatamente Draco sintió sus nervios comenzar a calmarse.

"¿En que estabas trabajando?" preguntó Draco con curiosidad, tratando bastante de no dejar que el alivio se notara en su voz. "Casi siempre estás en ese escritorio."

"La tarea de esta semana. Los maestros van a estar lo suficientemente enojados porque me he saltado todas las clases de la semana sin autorización. Pensé que hacer la tarea y entregársela haría que hubiese un poco de paz cuando regrese," admitió Harry con una pequeña mueca.

Draco se rió un poco. "Es verdad. Y además estarán sorprendidos de que la hiciste tu solo y sin ayuda de Granger."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?" preguntó Draco, inclinando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a Harry más fácilmente. "Todos piensan que es Defensa pero no estoy seguro. Pareces mas conducido en esa clase que realmente interesado."

Harry levantó una ceja en sorpresa. Aunque, honestamente, dado que Draco tenía conocimiento de los humores de Draco dependiendo de la mermelada que usaba, él probablemente no debería de estar tan sorprendido de que Draco supiera eso de él. "Aritmancia," respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Seguida muy de cerca por Rituales. ¿Y la tuya?"

"¿Rituales? ¿De verdad? Eso es… eso es…" dijo Draco sorprendido.

"No enseñado aquí. Si, lo sé. ¿La tuya?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Draco bufó. "Idiota. Iba a decir algo mas como _fascinante_ o quizá _avanzado_. Y mi asignatura favorita es, bueno, eh, Medicina, de hecho." Draco sonrió malignamente cuando Harry se rió por lo bajo.

"Tampoco es enseñada aquí," interrumpió Harry.

"Bueno, si," dijo Draco con diversión. Dedicándole a Harry una mirada cómplice a Harry, añadió, "Continuando con el tema de las asignaturas que no aprendemos en Hogwarts, me gusta mucho además ser un animago."

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry se sentó derecho de golpe y miró a Draco con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Sonriendo malignamente, Draco dijo orgullosamente, "Finalice el entrenamiento el pasado verano."





Harry parpadeó y cerró la boca de repente, después sonrió. "Wow. ¡Es sorprendente! ¡Felicidades! ¿Qué forma tienes?"

"¿Cuál es la tuya?" respondió Harry, aun no estaba listo para decir uno de sus secretos sin recibir otro a cambio.

"Los labios de Harry hicieron una mueca. Para sorpresa de Draco Harry se comenzó a reír. Fuertemente.

"¿Qué?" demandó Draco. ¡Convertirse en un animago era un gran logro! ¡No era para que alguien se riera! ¡No podía creer que acababa de compartir uno de sus más grandes logros con Harry y Harry se estuviese tiendo de él!

Bajo la mirada de Draco, la risa de Harry iba desapareciendo mientras que soltaba una que otra risita, "Lo siento. Es solo… solo… que ¡ganaste!" Harry rió de nuevo, aunque un poco mas controladamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que gané? ¿Gané qué?" preguntó Draco, molesto y dolido.

Harry terminó de reírse y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. "No tengo una forma. O creo que debo decir, no he entrenado para tener una forma. No soy un animago."



"¿No lo eres?" preguntó Draco, olvidando su furia y dolor, verdaderamente sorprendido de que Harry no fuese un animago. "Pero… tu padre…tu padrino…"

"Pensé que eso era un secreto" dijo Harry socarronamente.

Avergonzado por el desliz, Draco dijo, "Severus me dijo. ¿Realmente no eres un animago? Yo hubiera pensado…"

"Nop."

Draco lentamente comenzó a sonreír y después comenzó a reírse. "¡Gané!"

"Aja," dijo Harry, sonriendo de nuevo. "Ciento cincuenta puntos para Slytherin." Dándole a Draco tiempo para festejar su gloria, Harry preguntó de nuevo, "Entonces, ¿Cuál es tú forma? ¿Me lo dirás?"

Aun riéndose por lo bajo, Draco respondió orgullosamente, "Un gato. Un gato siamés, para ser exacto. La mejor raza."

"Oh. Que apropiado. Quisquilloso…," asintió Harry con un aire autoritario,

"Discriminado…" respondió Draco.

"Ruidoso…" añadió Harry.

"Curioso…" alegó Draco.

"Presuntuoso…" movió Harry su cabeza tristemente.

"De la realeza…" respondió Draco con la nariz al aire.

"Demandante de atención todo el tiempo," dijo Harry insistentemente.

Draco se quedó callado un momento. "Bueno, sí. Pero, no hay nada malo con eso."

Harry se rió de nuevo y se acercó a Draco lentamente, sus rostros separados por tan solo unos centímetros, "No, creo que no."





Draco se tragó el ataque de lujuria que le había surgido por la cercanía de Harry y preguntó Draco tartamudeando, "Entonces, dijiste que me contarías acerca de esos Dementores,"

Harry se hizo para atrás agudamente. "Bueno, eso fue un efectivo 'hazte a un lado', de verdad."

Draco carraspeó nerviosamente, "Si, bueno."

Harry bufó y se acomodó contra la pila de almohadas. Molesto, suspiró y dijo, "Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"No lo sé," dijo Draco suavemente, enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho molestar a Harry. Podía sentir la molestia atreves del lazo con su guardián. "¿Cómo pudieron haber estado fuera de tu casa por dos horas? ¿Por qué no entraron a tu casa? No hay ningún tipo de barrera mágica contra dementores que yo conozca. ¿Notaste que estaban ahí? ¿Tus familiares lo notaron?"

Mirando a Draco, y notando su molestia, Harry tomó la mano de Draco y comenzó a acariciarla con la suya, tratando de calmarlo un poco y contestó. "Estuvieron fuera de mi casa por dos horas porque el idiota que me estaba vigilando se había ido de su guardia y su presencia no fue reportada hasta que llego el relevó del primero. Dumbledore dice que no pudieron entrar a la casa por las barreras de protección de sangre. Estoy seguro que está mintiendo. Hay una barrera contra los dementores y sé eso porque vi las runas; creo que esa barrera es ilegal, así que se encubre con la historia de la protección de la sangre de mi madre. No los noté porque estaba, oficialmente, dormido. Y, si," terminó Draco con una sonrisa malvada, "mis familiares los notaron. Estuvieron amilanados en la sala todo el tiempo, aterrados de ir afuera al carro e irse en caso de que fueran atacados. Demasiado mal, realmente."

Draco lo miró sorprendido. "¡Pudieron haber recibido el beso!"



Harry se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no me hubiera afectado, te lo aseguro."

"Wow. Realmente no hay ni una gota de amor entre ustedes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

"Para nada," afirmó Harry.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas con ellos?" preguntó Draco confundido. "Si son tan malos cualquier guardia de sangre hubiera sido pasada fácilmente."

Harry asintió y siguió acariciando la mano de Draco, complacido con sensación que sus caricias le causaban a Draco. "Es verdad. Por lo que he podido determinar por mis estudios a las guardias de la casa, la protección de sangre nunca fue colocada. Fue puesta. Fue activada, Pero, lo que puedo decir es que, nunca fue anclada. Es más que prueba concluyente, porque al menos Petunia nunca se ha interesado por mí en lo más mínimo y siempre me ha odiado o eso es lo que ella siempre ha dicho. Me quedó en la casa porque, a pesar de mis quejas y protestas, Dumbledore continua creyendo que estoy más seguro ahí y que mis familiares realmente me quieren." dijo Harry con disgusto, y se sorprendió al ver a Draco bufar con disgusto también.

"No he sido completamente capaz de determinar si realmente cree eso o solo tiene flojera y no quiere poner una barrera en otro lugar para que yo me quede," Harry suspiró y añadió, "La mayor parte del tiempo verdaderamente creo que es lo primero, aunque eso signifique que es un completo idiota por no escuchar cuando le digo que hay no me quieren y por nunca checar el estado de sus barreras, presumiendo que él fue el que las colocó, lo cual, pudo no haber sido, te lo aseguro."

"Hmm," replicó Draco, guardando su negativa hacia los pensamientos y la sanidad mental del director. Observando los dedos que ahora acariciaban su antebrazo, Draco preguntó de repente, "¿Me mostrarías la barrera contra los dementores? Severus me ha enseñado las barreras anti-entrada; me gustaría saber cómo producirlas."

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Claro. Aunque primero hay que verificar que sea legal."

"De acuerdo," dijo Draco. Un minuto después, preguntó abruptamente, "¿Qué le paso a esa mujer? ¿Y qué quieres decir con oficialmente dormido?" Volteando a ver a Harry, perplejo. "¿No lo estabas? Y aunque lo hubieses estado, ¿qué importancia tiene?"

Era turno de Harry de lucir parcialmente avergonzado. "Tengo un compartimiento secreto en un baúl. De hecho, estaba dentro de él cuando los dementores estaban ahí; sus efectos no pueden traspasar objetos mágicos de espacio. No había necesidad de informarle a nadie de ello, así que les dije que estaba dormido. El único efecto que un dementor tiene sobre alguien inconsciente o dormido es el frío del aire. ¿Por qué crees que les toma años a los residentes de Azkaban volverse locos en lugar de hacerlo en unos días o semanas?"

Draco lo miró sorprendido. "Oh. No sabía eso."

Harry se encogió de hombres y continuó acariciando el pálido brazo de su compañero. "No muchos lo saben. Nadie sospecha nada; probablemente se imaginaron que no sabía lo suficiente de los dementores como para mentirles."

"¿Y la mujer?" presionó Draco.

"¿Umbridge?" preguntó Harry distraídamente, examinando la sensación de sentir el vello fino de los brazos de Draco.

"Si, ella," replicó Draco, usando todo su auto-control para tragarse su lujuria y mantenerse quiero. "Recuerdo a El Profeta estaba atacándote hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que ella había hecho, pero nunca dijeron que le paso. ¿Lo sabes?"

Harry bufó con disgusto y dijo, "Está en Azkaban. Por traición. Es irónico desde que ella dijo el por qué los había enviado en mi contra. "Diciendo mentiras para incitar al público en contra del ministerio" bla bla bla. Que mal que admitió bajo el veritaserum que la verdadera razón era que Fudge se había estado quejando que si Voldemort había regresado, eso dañaría su imagen y que sería lo mejor que yo me retractara y me quedara callado."

"Dios, se lo merece," dijo Draco para después añadir, "quizá fue algo bueno que ella hiciese eso."

Harry paró con sus caricias y miró a Draco sin poder creer lo que decía. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

Mirando a Harry fijamente, Draco respondió, "El Profeta había estado diciendo cosas sobre ti, eso de estar loco y que todo lo que decías era para llamar la atención. Y claro, todo mundo se lo creyó. No dudo que quinto año hubiese sido más miserable para ti si todas esas tonterías hubiesen continuado. Pero cuando la historia sobre los dementores llegó a la gente, tú fuiste de nuevo el héroe intrépido que da la cara a una infinidad de obstáculos."



"Imbéciles," dijo Harry con una mueca. Merlín, si que odiaba a ese periódico.

Draco rió un poco. "Si. Que mal que Fudge no los dirigió hasta el ataque del ministerio."

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros y siguió acariciando los brazos de Draco. No estaba preocupado o interesado en la competencia del ministro. Y el ataque había sido algo bueno para Harry. Voldemort había recuperado exitosamente la profecía que los inmiscuía a ambos y Dumbledore había decidido finalmente, compartir la profecía con Harry. El viejo le había dicho que si Voldemort ya sabía la profecía entonces Harry también tenía derecho a saberla. En opinión de Harry, había sido cuatro años tarde, pero al menos ya lo sabía.





"Y apuesto, que hizo que te alejaran de esos muggles. Eso solo pudo haber sido algo bueno," dijo Draco. Se sorprendió cuando Harry rió amargamente.

"Seguro que lo hizo_. Cuatro días después_. Hubiese preferido que me dejaran ahí. Tenía mi baúl. Tenía mi gira-tiempo. Estaba completamente feliz de estar lejos de todas las molestias de mi vida," dijo Harry desdeñosamente.

Draco miró a Harry alarmado. "Acabo de entrar en otro tema sensible para ti ¿verdad?" preguntó suavemente.

Harry lo miró un poco nervioso y asintió. "Eres muy bueno en eso."

Draco hizo una mueca. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes," dijo Harry. "Tengo muchos temas sensibles," añadió con lamento.

Draco resopló con sorpresa y sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Harry no estaba enojado por la curiosidad de Draco, solo porque la pregunta había traído a la mente de Harry uno de los peores momentos. Draco se acurrucó de nuevo contra sus almohadas y regresó a su posición anterior, tomando la mano de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Sorprendido por la repentina caricia de Draco, Harry preguntó, "¿Te gustaría saber de mis veranos?"

Draco asintió. "Si. Cuéntame del gira-tiempo" pregunto curioso. "¿Es así como estudias con Salazar sin que nadie lo noté? ¿Cuánto tiempo has viajado en el tiempo?"

Harry rió y se acurrucó contra sus propias almohadas. "No debí haber mencionado el gira-tiempo. Salazar seguro me regañara por haberlo dicho. Oh, bueno. Salazar me deja usar su gira-tiempo siempre y cuando sea responsable. Para lecciones, está el de una hora, para los fines de semana, está el diario, y para los veranos, está el de una semana."

Draco lo miró con asombro. "Tiene tres. Wow," añadió débilmente.

Harry se rió por lo bajo y se tapó con la sábana. "Si. Por los últimos tres veranos me he llevado el gira-tiempo de una semana para las vacaciones. Vivo una semana con los Dursley, usualmente estudiando y practicando lo que sea que Salazar me haya encargado, entonces uso él gira-tiempo para retroceder una semana y voy a algún otro lugar. Una y otra vez. El fiasco con los dementores me hizo perder dos semanas de estudio y practica y casi me cuesta dos semanas de mis vacaciones reales porque ya no estaba sólo. Aun tenía mi gira-tiempo pero era más problema usarlo porque tenía que evadir a todos y encontrar un lugar donde pudiera activarlo seguramente."

"Que molesto," dijo Draco simpáticamente, continuando con sus caricias a la mano de Harry. Esperanzado a que eso animara a Harry continuar con su historia.

"Si," replicó Harry. Hizo lo posible por evitar sonreír malignamente. Sabía lo que Draco trataba de hacer. Nunca hubiese adivinado que a Draco le gustasen tanto las historias.

"La primer semana regalo de mi verano me la pasó haciendo la tarea que encargan en la escuela y convenciendo a los Dursley de que no me dejaran salir de mi cuarto para que puedan estar en paz y llevar una vida normal," comenzó a explicar Harry. "Aunque," añadió, "no tuve que hacer esto el pasado verano. Quizá era porque recordaron lo de los dementores del verano antepasado. Otro beneficio, creo."

"Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con dejarte encerrado en tu cuarto?" preguntó Draco incrédulo.

"Si. No hay de qué preocuparse," añadió, viendo la preocupación de Draco. "Es más fácil para mí de esa manera y así puedo irme sin que nadie lo note."



Draco asintió dudosamente pero siguió con sus atenciones hacia la mano de Harry. "¿Cómo los convenciste?" preguntó animadamente.

Harry sonrió y dijo como si hubiese sido lo más fácil del mundo, "Los aterroricé."

"¿Qué?" Draco rió.

"Bueno, en el verano entre el tercer y cuarto año, les dije que Sirius Black era mi padrino y que me estaba buscando y que tenía que quedarme dentro y permanecer escondido. Si me veía, afuera o por las ventanas, probablemente atacaría. Y, habiendo escapado de prisión un año antes quizá tuviera un montón de magos matones a su cargo para ayudarlo," dijo Harry sinceramente, tratando de no reírse para checar si Draco era tan reservado como para no reírse.

"El verano siguiente les dije que Voldemort…lo siento…había vuelto y que estaba reagrupando a su grupo de magos muy muy malos y que estaban buscándome, a mí y a mi familia." Harry sonrió mientras Draco comenzaba a reírse. "El último verano hubiese usado el ataque al Ministerio excepto que no hubo necesidad de decir nada antes de que me encerraran en mi habitación. No es que me queje."

"Eso es muy malo," dijo Draco, riéndose.

Harry también rió. "Fue una sugerencia de Salazar," dijo.

"Es perfecto," dijo Draco. "Perfecto. Usar sus medios en su contra."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Harry con satisfacción "Especialmente desde que nunca me han tratado decentemente. Muy apenas me dan comida durante el verano, no que nunca lo hayan hecho y no es necesario comer lo que me dan, tengo más opciones, además eso de soportar sus abusos e insultos por la puerta."

"¿Qué?" dijo Draco sin poder creérselo. "¿Son tan cobarde como para no decirte nada en tu cara?"

"Bueno, tengo que recordarte acerca de mi inutilidad y mi desagradecido comportamiento por su excesiva generosidad. Pero ellos no se pueden arriesgar dejándome salir y arruinar su perfecta reputación familiar." replicó Harry con burla.

Draco bufó. "No, me supongo que no."

"De todas maneras," continuó Harry, "no los escuchó tan seguido desde que casi siempre estoy en mi baúl. En el único momento en el que estoy en mi habitación es cuando es el turno de Moody de ser guardia porque él puede ver atreves de las paredes con su ojo. No es que importe. Tengo todos los discursos memorizados. Los Dursley son unas personas sin imaginación." Eso último fue dicho con divertido desdén.

Draco negó con la cabeza. No podía creer las cosas que estaba aprendiendo de la vida muggle de Harry. "¿Qué haces con tu gira-tiempo de una semana? ¿A dónde vas?" Esperaba que sus preguntas tuvieran respuestas más placenteras. Le gustaban las historias de Harry que eran más optimistas que las de familiares negligentes.

"Diferentes lugares," dijo Harry moviendo un poco su mano derecha. "Mi primer verano me la pasé casi exclusivamente en Francia. El siguiente verano lo pasé con un mago al que había conocido el verano anterior explorando Europa y el Mediterráneo." Harry miró de reojo a Draco y añadió, "Es un historiador y me enseño un montón de lugares mágicos. Me enseñó más sobre historia en dos meses que lo que podría aprender aquí en siete años. Además era mi maestro para _otras _cosas."

Draco se le quedó viendo tras lo dicho y se ruborizó un poco. No dijo nada y en lugar de eso alejó su mano de la de Harry.





"El verano pasado me la pase con un grupo de jóvenes magos de Francia en una gira mundial. Pasamos una semana o dos en cada uno de los países del continente Europeo donde había lugares mágicos. Fue una gran experiencia y aprendimos bastante," dijo Harry, recordando.

"¿Y ellos dormían…juntos?" preguntó Draco, sin saber si se sentía molesto o agradecido por las experiencias de Harry.

Harry miró a Draco, sin poder determinar si el otro chico se sentía celoso o solo inseguro y respondió con la verdad, "Algunos de ellos, si. Todos sabíamos que solo era un corto periodo de placer sin sentimientos. Ninguno esperaba más y todos nos despedimos amistosamente. Le he escrito a algunos de ellos, algunas veces, pero solo es amistad, nada mas."



Draco asintió quedamente.

"Ninguno de ellos es una amenaza para ti," ofreció Harry tranquilamente.

"Yo no…" contestó Draco indignadamente solo para ser interrumpido.

"Ninguno de ellos es una amenaza para ti," declaró Harry firmemente. Se giró hacia Draco y tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente, esperando que le creyera.

"No estaba celoso," dijo Draco petulante.

Harry sonrió y dijo, "Claro que no. Pero solo es para que lo sepas."

Draco gruñó y volteó hacia otro lado, avergonzado de que lo hubiesen cachado. Regresó su atención a la mano de Harry e ignoró la mirada cómplice de Harry.

Harry simplemente permaneció callado y concentrado en mandar su apoyo y compromiso atreves del lazo a Draco. Quizá si se estaba quieto Draco se dormiría; eran casi las nueve de la noche, lo más tarde que Draco había durado despierto desde su transición.

Pasaron varios minutos tranquilamente mientras Draco continuaba explorando la mano de Draco. Harry podía sentir como la curiosidad del otro chico crecía hasta que Draco no pudiese retener más sus preguntas. Apostó con sigo mismo que Draco no iba a aguantar más de diez minutos. Se resignó divertidamente al tratar de pasar toda una vida en satisfacer y/o frenar la curiosidad de un gato siamés cuando ganó la apuesta a los seis minutos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has usado el gira-tiempo? ¿Qué edad tienes físicamente?" preguntó Draco tranquilamente. Había tenido ganas de hacer esa pregunta desde que escucho sobre los gira-tiempo.

"Bastante," dijo Harry, preguntándose en que le serviría a Draco saber eso. "Están mis lecciones con Salazar cuando estoy aquí en Hogwarts unas cuatro horas, tres veces a la semana, mas todo el fin de semana todos los fines de semana. Además dos veranos doblados y un triplicado. Ahora tengo, como diecisiete años y medio, físicamente."

Draco miró a Harry considerablemente, "Estas usando un encantamiento de glamur, para esconder tu edad, ¿verdad? Digo, no te vez nada diferente de lo que se vería alguien de diecisiete a alguien de dieciséis."

Harry asintió, "Si. No tengo interés alguno en que alguien se entere de mis actividades y que se den cuenta de que me veo más grande de lo que debería."

"¿Lo dejarías de usar?" preguntó Draco abruptamente.

"¿El glamur?" preguntó Harry. Cuando Draco asintió, Harry preguntó, "¿para ti o para todos?"





Draco parpadeó. "Bueno, ambos, creo. Aunque, me refería solo a mí," dijo, una vez más regresando su atención a la mano de Harry. Aunque ahora, solo disfrutaba con tocarla.

Harry miró a Draco solemnemente por un momento, eventualmente obteniendo la atención de Draco.

"No quise decir nada con eso," dijo Harry suavemente. "Solo fue por curiosidad. No tienes que hacerlo."

"Quizá me lo quite para ti alguna vez," dijo Harry suavemente en respuesta. "Completamente. Quizá no. Tengo…capas… en mi glamur." Harry continuó más enérgicamente, y añadió, "El sábado, antes de la presentación, quitare la parte de mi glamur que esconde mi edad y desarrollo de mi cuerpo. Necesito verme fuerte frente a los depredadores."

Draco se rió. "Es verdad," añadió un poco resentido, "probablemente asustes a la mitad simplemente por Presentar al hijo de un mortífago."

Harry volteó su rostro hacia Draco y levantó una ceja.

Una ceja blanca fue levantada en respuesta.



"¡Boo!" exclamó Harry, asustando a Draco y haciéndolo brincar.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, imaginando la reacción de la audiencia al ver a Harry hacer lo mismo en la Presentación.

Su risa se volvió menor con el paso de los segundos y entonces vino el silencio. Se sentaron pacíficamente, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, cómodos con la presencia del otro, sin necesidad de hablar. Y como Harry había anticipado, Draco pronto se quedó dormido. Una hora después, Harry se durmió también,

**XXXXXXX**

Disculpa por no mandarte el capitulo, pero, estoy muy corto de tiempo, tu sabes quién eres…

¡Feliz puente a los mexicanos!

¡A disfrutar!


	10. Severus Snape: Intermedio PARTE 1

**Notas de la autora:**

--No sabía que significaba esta palabra hasta que tuve 20 años, con esto, no trato de insultar la inteligencia de nadie. Sólo creo que algunas personas pudiesen querer la definición: **Paradigma**: (Del lat. _paradigma,_ y este del gr. παράδειγμα). m. Ejemplo o ejemplar. ** 2.**_ Ling._ Cada uno de los esquemas formales en que se organizan las palabras nominales y verbales para sus respectivas flexiones. ** 3.**_ Ling._ Conjunto cuyos elementos pueden aparecer alternativamente en algún contexto especificado; p. ej., _niño, hombre, perro,_ pueden figurar en _El -- se queja._

**Nota del traductor: **

Recuerden que Draco considerá a Severus su verdadero padre y Severus a Draco como su hijo, por si ahí dudas mas alrato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 8**

**Intermedio: Severus Snape**

_Viernes, octubre 11_

Severos observó a su hijo interactuar con sus compañeros en la mesa de Slytherin, se sentía orgulloso de la actuación del chico una semana atrás. Draco no había dejado que nadie se diera cuenta de lo cansado que se debía de haber sentido toda la semana, y especialmente hoy, ahora que su transición se acercaba. Después de su conversación, el primer día de escuela, ninguno de los dos había traído el tema a flote. Simplemente era demasiado peligroso para hacerlo.

Regresando a su cuarto después de cenar, Severus se preguntó quién había sido la elección de su hijo para ser su pareja de transición. Tenía que admitir que no tenía idea alguna de quién era, de la única cosa que estaba seguro era que no se trataba de Pansy. Al día siguiente, Severus se propuso chequear a la población estudiantil, si la pareja de Draco era un estudiante de Hogwarts lo averiguaría sin problemas

Severus caminó por su habitación por varias horas sin hacer nada importante, reacomodando los muebles y sus libros; dedicandose a tareas que había puesto en la categoría de _"cuando tenga tiempo", _sabiendo que no iba a poder concentrarse, al menos no esa noche, debido a su preocupación por Draco. Para cuando terminó eran casi las once de la noche. Sirviéndose una copa de brandy, Severus se sentó en su silla favorita a observar el fuego, mientras tomaba un ocasional sorbo de su copa. Comenzó a ponerse más nervioso cuando el reloj comenzó a dar campanadas, indicando que ya era media noche.



"Buena suerte, hijo mío." murmuró, mientras se iba a la cama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sábado, Octubre 12

"_Todas las serpientes de primero y segundo están aquí, aunque no creo que Draco hubiese escogido a ninguno de ellos de todos modos. Ah, ahí están Anthony y Pansy con sus amigos, las serpientes de cuarto y sexto año también están aquí,"_ pensó Severus mientras veía a los alumnos entrar a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

Volteando a ver a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Severus eliminó rápidamente a todos los cuervos de quinto y séptimo año de su lista mental; todos ellos estaban ocupados estudiando en su mesa para sus respectivos exámenes de final de año, y probablemente así había sido por la última hora, a pesar del hecho de que apenas era octubre. Un grupo de Hufflepuffs lo hizo eliminar a los de primero, segundo, tercero y sexto año. Una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor le reveló que casi toda la mesa estaba vacía. "Flojos imbéciles," dijo para sí mismo, ignorando completamente que el desayuno acababa de comenzar y que duraría por lo menos una hora más.

Justo antes de dejar la mesa de profesores a la hora que acostumbraba, Severus ya había eliminado a todas las serpientes de su casa, como ya lo había predicho. También eliminó a los Ravenclaws de sexto año, a los Hufflepuffs de cuarto y a los Gryffindors de primero, segundo y tercer año. Tenía que esperar hasta la comida para eliminar a más grupos.

Pero siendo un día tan lindo, la mayoría de los estudiantes había decidido comer afuera, así que Severus tuvo que esperar hasta la cena.

A la hora de la cena un enfadado Severus regañaba y molestaba a cualquier estudiante. Como todo mundo sabía de su temperamento, nadie le tomo la más mínima importancia. _"Ravenclaws. Primer año, primer año. Sí, todos aquí. ¿Segundo año?" _Severus bajó la cabeza hacia su plato mientras miraba a las mesas de reojo, comiéndose una zanahoria ausentemente. _"No. Falta Farmer. ¿Tercero?"_

Continuando con su lista mental, Severus eventualmente eliminó a todos con excepción de tres Hufflepuffs, cuatro Ravenclaws y seis Gryffindors para antes de irse a su habitación en la mazmorra. Gruñendo por la frustración, Severus se estaba yendo del Gran Comedor cuando fue detenido por la enfermera de la escuela. Aunque normalmente eso lo molestaría, en ese preciso momento lo agradecía e inclusive la hubiese podido besar; pues de esa manera podia pasar más tiempo en el Gran Comedor para localizar a los trece estudiantes faltantes de eliminar de su lista.

"Dime Poppy," dijo amablemente, al menos para él. Si era agradable y amable quizá ella hablaría un poco más.

"Parece que los fríos del otoño están comenzando ya, Severus. Tuve cuatro pacientes sólo esta tarde. ¿Crees que podrías prepararme un lote de poción para la gripe para mañana? ¿O 

debería pedir el lote a San Mungo?" preguntó educadamente, y aunque consiente del temperamento del profesor, necesitaba una respuesta.

Severus levantó las cejas y pretendió considerar su pedido. "Sí. Tengo el tiempo suficiente mañana. ¿Necesitas que haga algo más para mañana?" preguntó, eliminando de su lista mental a los tres Hufflepuffs que acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor.

Feliz de haber atrapado al maestro de pociones de buen humor, la enfermera agregó, "Tengo poca poción para la restauración del cabello y siempre es necesaria un poco más de crema para quemaduras."

Dos Gryffindors fueron eliminados de la lista mientras Severus asentía. "Muy bien. Te las tendré todas para mañana en la tarde."

Poppy le sonrió en gratitud. Realmente ella era una muy buena persona, siempre agradecida por los esfuerzos del profesor sin importar lo desagradable que pudiese llegar a ser. "Gracias, Severus. Te veré mañana entonces. No te entretengo más."

Severus asintió y salió del Gran Comedor. Eliminó a otro Gryffindor, viendo como los estudiantes se hacían a un lado rápidamente para quitarse del camino del profesor.

"_Esto me deja cuatro Ravenclaws, todos de cuarto año. Muy improbable. Y el detestable _Trío. _Imposible. Entonces, escogió a alguien fuera de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo habrá logrado meterlo al Castillo?"_ pensó Severus en su camino hacia su laboratorio en la mazmorra.

Comenzando a preparar todo para las pociones que elaboraría para Poppy al día siguiente, Severus de repente dejó caer un caldero. Se estrelló contra el piso, y rodó por él, haciendo mucho ruido. Severus ignoró todo, sus ojos muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa y alarma.

"No," murmuró aterrorizado, "Draco, ¿qué es lo que hiciste?"

Severus lo sabía…lo sabia…Draco había escogido a Potter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Domingo, octubre 13.

Severus nunca había estado tan agradecido de entregar las pociones para Poppy. Estaba haciendo dos lotes de cada poción; necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en la estupidez de Draco. Hoy en el almuerzo, había eliminado a todos los estudiantes restantes de la lista… con excepción de Potter.

No podía explicar la elección de su hijo. Oh, Severus sabía que Draco siempre había querido ser amigo de Potter; inclusive sabía que tenía una fascinación por el detestable idiota. Pero Potter odiaba todas las cosas relacionadas con los Slytherins, estando Draco en el top cinco. ¿Cómo pudo Draco pensar que Potter aceptaría?

Aunque claro, Potter obviamente había aceptado.

Severus no podía ver nada bueno de esto. Probablemente Potter se había cogido a Draco todas las veces posibles, mientras Draco rogaba porque se lo hiciesen, robando toda la nueva magia que Draco había conseguido por su transición, pues él Gryffindor no había conseguido nada en su transición (Recuerden la historia de Harry, y como engañó a todos sobre su transición, Albus incluido). Potter estaría molestando a Draco, haciendoló sentir mal y no ayudándolo en nada por todo lo que Draco había dicho y hecho contra él, sus amigos, su casa, _Merlín,_ su maldita escoba. Quería rescatar a su hijo de las garras de Potter, en ese mismo momento.

Pero no podía.

Severus había buscado en cada una de las cámaras de transición la noche anterior cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco había hecho. Había mandado un hechizo localizador para Draco y aunque este había regresado sin respuesta, Draco tenía que estar en el castillo. Él, como los demás jefes de casa, hubiese sido alertado por las guardias del castillo si cualquier estudiante lo dejaba. No, no podía encontrar a su hijo por ningún lado.

¿Por qué Draco haría una elección tan mediocre? No lo entendía.

Más tarde, Severus se encontraba en su habitación principal, observando el fuego con detenimiento. Cerrando sus ojos y ladeando un poco su cabeza, se encontró rogando "Salazar protege a mi hijo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunes, octubre 14.

Como lo esperaba, la clase de pociones con los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de sexto año no estaba completa. Disfrutó con regañar, castigar y quitar puntos por la ausencia de Potter. Aunque de todas maneras, tenía que disimular, si no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que la ausencia de Draco y Potter estaba conectada. Cuando el idiota regresase a clases, él se encargaría de hacer su vida un infierno.

"Zabini, quedese," demandó Severus mientras los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas al final de la clase.

"Sí, señor."

Cuando el último estudiante abandonó el salón, Severus miró a Blaise Zabini y levantó una ceja acusadoramente. _"Hazlo bien, Severus,"_ pensó para si mismo.

El chico veía al profesor con nerviosismo. "Nadie sabe nada, señor. Todos creemos que está en su habitación. Se ha estado quedando en su habitación todos los fines de semana en 

lo que va del año, sin salir ni un solo momento. Nadie pensaba que algo anduviera mal hasta que no se presentó hoy a la primera clase."

"¿Y nadie me informó de esto después de la primera asignatura, acaso pensaron que no me enteraría al llegar mi hora de clases?preguntó Severus sarcásticamente.

"Bueno,…eh," Severus observó al chico tragar nerviosamente. "Creemos que se está escondiendo, señor."

"Escondiendo," repitío Severus sin emoción alguna.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y observó al jefe de su casa a los ojos. Severus tuvó que admitir para si mismo que el chico tenía agallas. "Todos nosotros, al menos los hombres de sexto año consideramos que Draco se esta escondiendo y que no saldrá de su escondite hasta dentro de dos semanas. Todos sabemos que su cumpleaños es el sábado y Pansy era su pareja de transición. Pansy no ha podido dejar de mencionarlo por semanas. Todos sabemos además que Draco la detesta. Creemos que está tratando de pasar por su transición solo, señor."

Severus se le quedó viendo al chico sin pestañear por un largo momento. "Ya veo. Se puede rerirar, señor Zabini."

"Sí, señor."

Mientras Blaise se iba rápidamente, Severus tuvo que contener una sonrisa de satisfacción por el rumor que ya había comenzado sin ayuda de él. _"Perfecto,"_ pensó. Un segundo después se regañó a si mismo cuando recordó con quién estaba Draco.

Severus se dirigió al almuerzo prediciendo el tener que ir más tarde a una reunión de emergencia de los profesores por la "desaparición" de Potter. Tenía que ser cuidadoso para no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sabía. Él le deseaba todo el mal posible a Potter, pero no hablaría si eso perjudicaba a Draco. No estaba preparado para revelar el secreto, al menos no en esta vida, hacerlo sería como tirarse a los pies del Señor Tenebroso y rogarle porque lo matara con Lucius a un lado.

Ni siquiera treina minutos después, Severus ya estaba sentado en la sala de maestros esperando a que Albus comenzára con la reunión y lo hiciese perder su tiempo. _"Algunas veces odio estar en lo correcto,"_ pensó Severus irritablemente.

"Parece que tenemos un problema," comenzó Albus.

"_No, tú no tienes un problema, Draco tiene un problema,"_ pensó Severus amargamente.

"El señor Potter no ha asistido a ninguna de las clases de la mañana. El señor Weasley pensó que Harry aún estaba en su cama, pues las cortinas estaban cerradas cuando el señor Weasley bajó a desayunar. De todas maneras, Minerva pasó un gran rato desmantelando las 

guardias en la cama de Harry, sólo para descubrir que Harry no estaba ahí. Aparentemente, no ha sido visto desde la tarde del viernes," dijo Albus gravemente.

"_Claro que no. Ha estado sacándole toda la nueva magia a mi hijo para recompenzar la patética falta de magia durante su propia transición y ahora está atormentando a un pobre Slytherin," _pensó Severus amargamente.

"Por el momento yo he sido capaz de determinar que se encuentra sano y sin problema alguno, pero los hechizos de localización del colegio no han sido capaces de encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Lo que sí sé es que aún está en el castillo, pues las barreras aún no han sido atravesadas," añadió Albus.

Severus levantó una ceja ante tal revelación y los demás maestros hicieron distintos sonidos de angustia. El director tenía muchos métodos para saber la localización y salud de Harry Potter. ¿A dónde habían ido los dos chicos para que ningún hechizo de localización pudiese encontrarlos?

"Me gustaría preguntarles si alguien no ha notado algo extraño desde la tarde del viernes," dijo Albus.

"_Oh, sí. Mi hijo le pidió a Harry Potter que fuese su pareja de transición,"_ respondió Severus mentalmente.

El director observó por toda la habitación, viendo como todos los profesores negaban con la cabeza. "¿Severus? ¿Has notado algo extraño?"

"El señor Malfoy se encerró en su habitación el viernes en la tarde y se niega a salir," dijo Severus. Se imaginó que era tiempo de comenzar los rumores entre los maestros.

"¿Piensas que Harry pueda estar con Malfoy?" preguntó Minerva.

Severus la miró de mala manera e ignoró la pregunta.

Minerva suspiró. "No, me supongo que no."

Albus levantó sus cejas y preguntó a Severus, "¿Y qué espera el señor Malfoy ganar encerrándose a si mismo?"

"_Como si no lo supieras,"_ pensó Severus pero dijo en voz alta, "Sus compañeros creen que se está escondiendo de la posibilidad de que Pansy Parkinson sea su pareja de transición. Su cumpleaños es el sábado."

"Pero, ¿por qué Severus? Eso no tiene ningún sentido," dijo Minerva, sus cejas ceñidas en confusión.

Severus la miró. "El señor Malfoy detesta a la señorita Parkinson. El señor Malfoy ha detestado a la señorita Parkinson desde que sus padres hicieron el arreglo para que fueran 

pareja de transición. El señor Zabini dijo que todos piensan que el chico va a tratar de pasar por su transición solo."

Varias exclamaciones de sorpesa, negación y horror se escucharon en la habitación. Hasta Albus lo miró sorprendido.

"¡Silencio!" demandó Albus. "Eso es imprudente, Severus," añadió el director, mirando al profesor de pociones con preocupación.

"¿¡Imprudente!?" exclamó Poppy, la desesperación se podía destinguir en su voz. "¡Es más que imprudente! ¡Es suicidio! El chico es muy poderoso y no podrá pasar por su transicion solo. ¡Terminará matándose! ¡Tienen que sacarlo de esa habitación!"

Severus la miró y dijo amargamante, "Solo puedo decir que el señor Malfoy piensa que vale la pena el riesgo."

"Severus," dijo Albus firmemente, "Poppy está en lo correcto. El señor Malfoy no puede pasar por su transición solo. Tienes que sacarlo fuera de su habitación. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una solución para todo esto."

Severus frunció el ceño con furia. _"No hay solucion, viejo, he buscado opciones por más de diesiseis años," _pensó Severus furiosamente. "No puedo," fue todo lo que dijo en voz alta.

"¿Por qué no, Severus?" preguntó Albus, mirándolo sobre sus gafas.

"Ha removido mi contraseña de emergencia de sus guardias," replicó Severus. "Yo mismo le enseñe como hacerlo, no hay manera de que alguien entre sin su consentimiento. Y antes de que se molesten en sugerirlo, ya ha hecho su cuarto anti-aparición elfica."

"Ya veo," dijo Albus con sorpresa. "Bueno, tú y yo tendremos que ir a su habiatación cuando terminemos aquí. Puedo usar la magia de Hogwarts para crear una nueva puerta en su habitación. Podemos discutir soluciones alternativas."

**Notas del traductor:** ¡Perdó el retraso! Muchisimas gracias a mi beta que es genial: Suiris E'Doluc

¡!

Gracias por los 100 reviews!!


	11. Severus Snape: Intermedio PARTE 2

Severus no objetó nada más,se limitó a asentir y permanecer en silencio. Como le había dicho a Draco, no importaba si el director lo encontraba ahora; el lazo de transición ya estaba materializado. El que Potter no apareciera significaba que Draco ni siquiera se encontraba en su cuarto.

"¿Alguien más? ¿No?" Albus suspiró. "Por favor, manténganse atentos a cualquier señal del paradero de él señor Potter. Gracias a todos."

Severus esperó a que todos se fuera para luego dirigirse con el director a los dormitorios de su propia casa. Se podía notar la cara de angustia del director al ver a algunas estudiantes en la sala común de Slytherin. Gracias a la visita de Dumbledore, toda la casa se daría cuenta que Draco se había encerrado en su habitación y que el problema era tan grave como para que el director mismo viniese a buscarlo. Severus no se molestaría en negar los rumores.

Después de quince minutos Albus logró entrar en la habitación, solo para encontrarla completamente vacía. Su expresión se volvió desoladora al leer la pequeña carta que Draco dejó a Severus sobre la almohada. Otros quince minutos adicionales fueron producto de varios intentos fallidos de hechizos de localización.

"Severus, esto no es bueno…"

Severus asintió y miró alrededor de la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar cualquier evidencia que indicara la ubicación del chico; Nada. No se atrevió a expresar su orgullo enfrente del director. Severus podía estar consternado por la decisión de Draco acerca de su pareja, pero estaba orgullo por la manera en la que logró desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Y la carta era un gran extra, así Severus sería eliminado de futuras sospechas, no era parte del plan, pero la idea era lo suficientemente buena.

Severus estaba feliz de que el director se hubiera creído todo, y casi suelta una carcajada mientras leía la carta escrita por Draco. _"He descubierto por accidente que mi cumpleaños es el 12 de octubre."_ Un gran accidente, de hecho. Severus había puesto la poción de paternidad como primera a realizar durante el sexto año_. "Por favor, agradece a mi padre por mantener oculta mi verdadera fecha de cumpleaños, por eso estoy tomando ventaja de esto… Espero que no descargue su coraje contra ti__,__ Severus__,__ cuando venga a recogerme para mi transición y se dé cuenta de que mi transición ya ocurrió…"_ Severus no podía esperar a _agradecerle_ a Lucius. Podía imaginar la reacción del hombre.

"Quizás él y el señor Potter sí están juntos, después de todo." sugirió Albus.

Severus hizo un gesto desdeñoso, "Lo dudo mucho, director. Ellos son enemigos, en caso de que no lo haya notado."

Albus asintió. "Quizá tengas razón. De todos modos, sus desapariciones simultaneas son mucha coincidencia."



Severus hizo un gesto, pero no dijo nada. Saliendo de la habitación de Draco, Severus vio a unos cuantos estudiantes en la sala común. Todos habían estado escuchando su conversación. _"Excelente,"_ pensó, _"más rumores."_

"¿Debo contactar al padre del chico?" preguntó Severus.

El director asintió. "Por favor Severus. Quizá él tenga alguna otra manera de localizarlo."

"_Estoy seguro que las tiene, pero si no funcionaron tus hechizos dudo que Lucius tenga suerte en encontrar a Draco."_

**XXXXXXXX**

Martes, octubre 15

Severus despertó en la mañana de muy mal humor; cansado, harto y enojado después de una sarta de preguntas por parte del director. Y su preocupación por Draco crecía mientras éste estaba bajo el abuso de Potter.

Lucius se había puesto furioso al enterarse de la situación, acusó a Severus de inútil por no poder encontrar a Draco. Pero cuando Lucius llegó a Hogwarts convocó infinidad de hechizos de localización, cuestionó y aterrorizó a muchos chicos de Slytherin. Teniendo el mismo éxito que el director Lucius abandonó el colegio, no sin antes amenazar a Severus con ir a quejarse con el Señor Oscuro. El resultado: Severus fue llamado e interrogado frente a todos los mortífagos más cercanos al Lord. Había sido una experiencia viciosa y dolorosa, pero Severus estaba feliz de que hubiese ocurrido y ahora ya no era su culpa que Draco no estuviera.

La cuartada de Severus había sido aceptada sin mucho problema. Solo había pasado dieciséis años creando una, después de todo. Los mortífagos que habían estado presentes durante el interrogatorio lo entendieron muy bien y se mofaron de Lucius por no haber confirmado la fecha del nacimiento de su hijo con un simple hechizo de edad.

Incluso el Señor Oscuro había encontrado graciosa la situación, al menos hasta que Severus le había dicho que Potter también había desaparecido y el mismo día, y nadie lo podía encontrar.

Lo bueno del asunto era que Lucius había recibido el castigo por eso. Voldemort hizo algunos hechizos de localización es pársel para encontrar a Draco y a Potter, ambos hechizos fallaron. Voldemort no sabía si estar complacido de que Potter estuviera ayudando a Draco a esconderse o si estar enojado con Draco por aceptar la ayuda de Potter. No había sido una noche divertida para nadie.

Y para el placer de Severus; todos habían culpado a Lucius.



Hoy Severus planeaba descargar su mal humor en los estudiantes. Era lo menos que podía hacer desde que estaba condenado a pasar su tiempo libre con Lucius para que el rubio buscara a su heredero. Parecía que Lucius tenía sus propios utensilios mágicos para encontrar a Draco.

Severus sabía que no funcionarían.

Estaba en lo correcto.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Miércoles, 16 de octubre.

Severus estaba molesto. Este era el quinto día de la transición de Draco; el día en el que las invitaciones deberían llegarles a los invitados en caso de que hubiera Presentación. Severus estaba seguro de que su hijo recibiría un Obsequio en específico y entonces tendría que haber habido Presentación. Ahora, con Potter robándole toda su magia a Draco, dudaba que ahora pudiera lograr obtener su merecido regalo.

El Obsequio y la Presentación eran otras cosas que Potter le estaba robado a su hijo.

Absorto en sus amargos pensamientos, Severus no notó la cantidad inmensa de lechuzas que entraron a entregar el correo matutino hasta que Minerva exclamó "¡Por Merlín!". Mirando hacia arriba, Severus se dio cuenta que el numero de lechuzas era el doble a las de un día normal. Y se sorprendió cuando distintas lechuzas se postraron en frente de cada profesor; incluyéndolo a él mismo. Tomando el encargo" de la lechuza, Severus no hizo más que observar el costoso sobre dirigido a él, su nombre brillaba en tinta plateada en el remitente; obviamente llevaba una invitación dentro. Y sabía de qué se trataba.

Estaba seguro de que alguien más estaba abriendo el sobre por él; él no recordaba haber mandado una señal de su cerebro para abrirlo, estaba tan perplejo. Sacando el papel del interior, Severus casi se desmaya al ver la costosa invitación con un escrito en elegante letra plateada.

_Usted esta cordialmente invitado_

_A la Presentación del Obsequio de Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Protegido de Harry James Potter_

_El sábado a las 6:00 pm en punto, Octubre 19 de 1996_

_En la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts_

Eso era imposible.

Severus se paró, aún viendo la invitación, y abandonó el comedor. Más tarde, Severus estaría feliz de que su reacción fuera vista por todos los alumnos, eso le daría más credibilidad a su historia. Desafortunadamente, debido a su reputación, pasarían años hasta que se dejara de hablar acerca de la cara de asombro del profesor de pociones.



Severus estaba aún más asombrado cuando en la tarde recibió un mensaje privado. Después de desactivar el hechizo de privacidad alrededor del sobre pudo ver otra invitación, esta vez en color dorado y con una pequeña nota de Potter:

_Para el verdadero padre del que está a mi cargo. _

_H.J. Potter._

Agarrando la invitación contra su pecho, por segunda vez en su vida, sintió sus paradigmas hacerse añicos. Obviamente, necesitaba reconsiderar lo que pensaba que sabía de Harry Potter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jueves, octubre 17.

Severus entró a otra tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Estaba buscando, con la mejor de las intenciones y sinceridades, un regalo para Harry Potter. No quería pensar mucho en lo que estaba por hacer —comprar un regalo para Potter— aunque era una costumbre que durante la presentación se le hiciera un regalo al guardián del agasajado. No tenía que ser igual de costoso y elegante como al agasajado mismo, pero por lo menos tenía que ser bonito. Estaba atrapado, no tenía idea de que regalarle a Potter.

"_Probablemente porque no tienes una idea de quién es en realidad,"_ pensó Severus amargamente.

Severus había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry Potter _no_ era como su padre, de hecho, ni si quiera se la parecía, al menos no en el interior. Después de tratar de analizar cada una de las veces que había hablado con _el niño que vivió_, había llegado a confundirse tanto que ya no sabía que pensar.

Y se dio cuenta de algo: el chico obviamente escondía sus habilidades mágicas. Los trabajos de Harry eran de la peor calidad, aunque en el T.I.M.O.s de pociones había recibido un _Supera las Expectativas_ y había obtenido los mejores grados en DCAO a pesar de que todos los maestros que había tenido habían sido unos incompetentes. Eso significaba que Potter tenía un tutor o estudiaba mucho por su cuenta. Había sacado la misma calificación de pociones en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Potter había sido uno de los pocos en pasar esa materia. Severus se preguntó si sus resultados en los T.I.M.O.s era una muestra de su conocimiento o si el chico aún escondía su verdadero potencial. De alguna manera, eso ya no podía sorprenderlo.

Aparentemente, Potter había tenido muchos problemas con Granger y Weasley. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Severus se había dado cuenta de muchos incidentes donde la expresión que Harry dirigía a la sabelotodo de Granger y al desastre del quidditch Weasley habían sido de impaciencia y molestia rápidamente oculta por una máscara de horror, sufrimiento, dolor, tolerancia o cual fuera necesaria en ese momento. Muy astuto. Muy inteligente. Inclusive, muy Slytherin.

"_Sin mencionar,"_ pensó Severus con una sonrisa de asombro, _"ha sido lo suficientemente listo para esconderse a él y a Draco en donde no pudieran ser encontrados, incluso por el Director."_

Severus sabía que el no encontrarlos era obra de Potter, aunque no se imaginaba donde había podido aprender el chico los hechizos de ocultamiento adecuados. Draco podía estar muy entrenado en esos hechizos, pero hasta donde Severus sabía, su hijo no estaba entrenado en esa clase de magia. Se había enterado, de boca del director, que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos no había sido abierta, lo cual indicaba que no estaban en ninguna de las Guardias de los Fundadores. Se preguntó si los chicos responderían preguntas acerca de su paradero cuando regresaran. Probablemente no.

Apuntando con un dedo a un pequeño set de cuchillos, Severus decidió que iba a tener una larga charla con el Chico Dorado. Potter lo había reconocido como el verdadero padre de Draco; tenía que usar eso a su favor para poder hablar con Potter. Sí, de seguro eso funcionaría. Al menos si el chico tenía un sentido del honor Gryffindor y no uno Slytherin. Solo tenía que tener esperanza…

Severus se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos.

"Me llevaré estas," le informó Severus al comerciante.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Viernes 18 de octubre.

"Yo lo haré," se ofreció Severus.

Toda la sala de maestros guardó silencio mientras miraban a Severus impresionados.

"¿Qué?" se mofó. "No confió en ninguno de ustedes para decorar el vestíbulo de la presentación de Draco. Él es _mi_ ahijado. Yo me asegurare que la decoración sea la mejor y, que no sea de color roja y dorada."

"Muy bien, Severus. Gracias." aceptó Albus, ignorando las protestas de los demás maestros.

Severus sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo pasó al director. "Lucius ha enviado una lista de lo que él encuentra aceptable para la Presentación y una autorización para cargar todo a su cuenta en Gringotts."

Minerva hizo un ruidito de molestia, pero acerco el pergamino hacia el director. Albus lo tomó, y dándole una rápida mirada lo volvió a colocar en la mesa.

"Muy amable de su parte," dijo Albus plácidamente. "Aunque tengo entendido, gracias al elfo a cargo de las cocinas, que todos los arreglos ya han sido hechos y pagados."



"En efecto," dijo Severus, levantando una ceja. Bueno, eso era interesante. Quizá no no debía sorprenderse, aunque las invitaciones habían sido muy costosas. Pero cómo…

"¡Albus ¿Cómo está pagando todo esto Potter?!" exclamó Minerva. "Esas invitaciones no eran baratas. Al principio creí que solo los maestros habían recibido esas invitaciones tan finas, pero ese no es el caso. Todos los alumnos de mi casa tienen la misma invitación. Debieron de haber sido cientos de invitaciones, sin contar a quién sabe cuántas personas hayan invitado fuera del castillo."

"Sí, Minerva, lo sé." replicó Albus, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. "Recibí la lista de invitados; casi trescientas cincuenta personas fueron invitadas, la mitad de ellas con un invitado extra. Espero que todos se presenten."

"Claro que todos se presentaran," dijo Severus. "Nadie falta a una Presentación, y menos cuando el presentado es el heredero de los Malfoy. Todos vendrán, se lo puedo asegurar, inclusive aunque estén muriendo."

El director hizo un gesto con la mano como para no darle importancia. "Sí, sí," dijo. "¿Ha habido algún problema con los pases para Hogsmade o con los padres viniendo por sus hijos para llevarlos a comprar los regalos?"

Varias negativas por parte de los maestros contestaron a su pregunta. Severus había estado escéptico cuando el director dio permiso para ir a comprar los regalos, pero parecía que los estudiantes, al menos los mayores, se estaban responsabilizando de ello.

"Muy bien. Parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaran mañana y finalmente todo este drama terminara," dijo Albus.

Severus bufó. "No, Albus. El drama apenas acaba de comenzar; Con la señorita Parkinson desairada y Lucius siendo desobedecido por Draco para que de todas las personas _el chico que vivió_ fuese su guardián. Solo espere a que los chicos regresen a clases el lunes, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin no estarán nada felices con ellos. Además, los padres de Draco, la señorita Parkinson y sus padres seguro que le gritaran por un buen rato al joven Malfoy. Para antes de que termine la semana, Draco estará feliz de que no pueda ser repudiado, y no olvide mis palabras."

Albus suspiró. "Quizá tengas razón…"

"Oh, claro que la tengo." dijo Severus.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sábado, octubre 19.

Eran las 3:30 y Severus estaba esperando a que el mayor de los Malfoy se presentara. Siendo los padres y él el padrino, los tres tenían que estar en la puerta del Gran Salón a las 

4:00 para abrirla y saludar a los invitados. Una Presentación era uno de esos pocos eventos sociales en el que llegar tarde no era una opción. Tenías que llegar a tiempo para ser recibido o no entrabas. A las 6:05 cerrarían las puertas e irían a esperar a que Draco y Potter apareciesen.

Severus se colocó su cadena plateada que denotaba que era el padrino. Otra mirada al espejo confirmó su impecable apariencia. Su elegante túnica negra, contrastaba con su pálido rostro. Su cabello estaba limpio y parecía que siempre había sido atendido, todos aquellos que se burlaban de su grasiento cabello se callarían esa misma tarde. Tenía que verse de lo mejor, todo por Draco.

Esperaba que Potter tuviera un aspecto formal, quizá no tradicional, pero al menos debía de lucir elegante. Y también esperaba que Draco vistiera lo mejor posible. A pesar de los rumores de los Slytherin que decían que Potter iba a echar todo a perder, bueno pues, él lo dudaba. Y más al saber del muy buen gusto que tenía Draco para vestir. Ya lo verían.

Un toque en la puerta sacó a Severus de sus pensamientos. Abriendo la puerta, Severus saludó a Lucius y Narcissa, "Buenas Tardes. Pasen por favor." Abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar. Severus cerró la puerta y miró a los padres de Draco.

"Lucius," asintió hacia el rubio. "Narcissa, encantadora como siempre."

"Gracias Severus. Te vez muy guapo esta tarde," observó ella.

Él inclino su cabeza hacia ella y volteó a ver a Lucius.

Lucius lo miró. "¿Estás listo?"

"Estoy listo."

"Vamos, entonces."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Notas del traductor:**

**Por fin, la última parte de Severus, CREO, de desde ahora todo se enfoca a Harry y Draco, sin tomar en cuenta la presentación, trataré de colocar el siguiente cápitulo la semana que entra, entre tanto, disfruten! Y muchas gracias a mi beta, que la amo, porque me salva de varios horrores del fic, **Suiris E'Doluc


	12. Miercoles, 16 de Octubre de 1996

Chapter 9 – Wednesday, 16 October 1996 Miércoles, octubre 16 de 1996

**Notas del traductor: INFORMACION IMPORTANTE**: Recuerden algo: Los dos capítulos anteriores de Severus, solamente son para que vean lo que hizo Severus durante los días que los chicos estuvieron encerrados, incluso vimos las reacción es de Severus a días posteriores a estos, es decir, en esos capítulos hicimos un salto de tiempo hasta el día de la transición, si ponen atención a las fechas, ahora regresamos a la continuidad normal, y así seguiremos hasta los últimos dos capítulos que son la transición y el epilogo, pero para eso aún faltan 3 capítulos más.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana del miércoles le dio a Draco otro brillante obsequio; la habilidad de poder mantenerse en pie en la ducha. Se sentía cien veces más enérgico que el día anterior. Quizá hasta podría pasar todo el día sin dormir.

Draco terminó de bañarse y secarse, y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Hizo un sonido de molestia al darse cuenta que había dejado su varita en la otra habitación; el hechizo para lavarse los dientes tendría que esperar a que volviera a tener su varita en la mano. Tomando un cepillo para, se peinó hasta que sintió su cabello liso y sin nudos. Su cabello llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ya que esa era la longitud tradicional para un Obsequiado, tenía que aprender a hacerse una trenza. Quizá Harry supiese cómo y le enseñase.

Harry lo había mantenido desnudo por los últimos cuatro días. Bueno, hoy se sentía mejor y no pensaba pasarse el día acostado de nuevo. ¡Estaría levantado como una persona normal y, _por Merlín_, iba a exigir por lo menos unos pantalones!

Después de pensar todo eso, salió del baño dispuesto a pelearle a Harry unos pantalones. Al salir se encontró con Potter sosteniendo la parte de debajo de un pijama hacía él. Le arrebató el par de pantalones de las manos, enfadado por no haber podido pelear por ellos. Entró al baño para colocárselos y notó que eran más grandes de lo normal, al salir preguntó a Harry:

"¿Por qué me das un pijama de los tuyos?" preguntó Draco. "¿Qué tienen de malo los míos?"

Harry se le quedó viendo. "¿Qué quieres decir con tuyos? Tu no trajiste nada aquí."

"Claro que sí," dijo Draco. "Traje ropa para toda una semana en mi mochila."

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Qué mochila?"

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, para cerrarla casi enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dicho a Harry acerca de su mochila. Sonrió avergonzadamente. "La mochila que estaba en mi bolsa del pantalón… la cual nunca te mencione"

"Ah, esa mochila." dijo Harry con entendimiento, "En ese caso, debo ir por ella, ¿no crees?"

"Una excelente idea, Harry. Ni siquiera yo hubiese podido pensar en una idea mejor." dijo Draco.

Draco aprovechó cuando Harry fue hacia una de las puertas para aplicarse el hechizo de limpieza bucal. Harry salió a los 2 minutos, de lo que parecía un closet muy largo, con la mochila de Draco miniaturizada en una mano.

Harry dejo la mochila en una silla y vio como Draco la regresaba a su tamaño normal y buscaba algo desesperadamente; encontró una fina camisa negra de seda que fue confiscada por Harry inmediatamente.

"¡Harry!" protestó Draco.

"Nop. Me gusta verte; estas muy guapo. No vas a cubrirte ese cuerpo más de lo que ya está con ese pijama," dijo Harry firmemente.

Draco se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Vio a Harry doblar la camisa y colocarla de nuevo en la mochila, se sonrojó aún más cuando Harry le sonrió. Bueno, por lo menos sabía que Harry lo encontraba atractivo.

"Bueno, lo justo es lo justo, creo. Como hoy llevas puesto pantalón. Yo me quitaré los míos."

"¡No!" exclamó Draco, alarmado, _muy alarmado_. "¡No tienes porque hacerlo!"

Harry se rió y se volteó dirigiéndole la espalda a Draco, quitándose los pantalones y acostándose en medio de la cama bocabajo, escuchando un sonido muy extraño por parte de Draco, volteó a ver y se rió de la expresión del chico.

"Está será una excelente oportunidad para que examines los músculos de la parte baja del cuerpo," sugirió Harry. "¿Por qué no tomas tu libro?"

"Harry…"

"Prometo no acosarte," dijo Harry calmadamente.

"Yo…Oh, está bien," dijo Draco con un suspiro resignado, sabiendo que no ganaría ese argumento. Tomando su libro, Draco se sentó cómodamente en las rodillas de Harry. Comenzaría con los pies, quizá para cuando llegara al trasero de Harry, no se sentiría tan avergonzado.

Draco pasó las siguientes horas inmerso en el cuerpo de Harry. Para cuando Draco llegó al trasero de Harry la pena ya había sido eliminada para dar paso a la fascinación. Sin poder detenerse en ese lugar, Draco siguió con la espalda y comenzó a analizar su sistema nervioso después de la espina dorsal. Satisfecho con eso, comenzó a analizar todas las venas y arterias. Sin notarlo, pidió a Harry que se volteara boca arriba para poder examinar la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Está nueva posición le permitió a Draco explorar el frente de las piernas de Harry, al igual que otros órganos internos.

Draco pasó cerca de una hora con los ojos cerrados examinando el abdomen de Harry y cada una de sus funciones. Simplemente hermoso.

Sintiendo algo raro en el abdomen de Harry, Draco se concentró en esa extraña sensación. No era algo malo, solo extraño. Entonces se dio cuenta y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo notado antes.

"Tienes hambre," dijo Draco, saliendo de su trance.

"Imagino que tu también," replicó Harry calmadamente. "Nos hemos saltado el desayuno."

"Sí tengo," dijo Draco, sorprendido de no haberlo notado mientras exploraba mágicamente el cuerpo de Harry.

"Ya es tarde. ¿Qué tal unos emparedados?" preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió, un poco absorto en sus pensamientos.

Harry se levantó lentamente de la cama, dirigiéndose a donde estaba la caja de comida, tomando dos emparedados y un bote grande de té ya hecho. Llevando unos vasos y servilletas, se reunió con Draco en la cama, y le ofreció un emparedado.

"Escoge el que quieras y yo me quedo con el otro," dijo Harry mecánicamente, "preguntándose, con una sonrisa en los labios, cuánto le tomaría a Draco notar su desnudez. Por si acaso, no pensaba abrir el té hasta que Draco lo notara.

Draco tomó los emparedados y leyó los ingredientes. Escogió uno, el otro se lo tendió a Harry. Casi deja caer el emparedado al darse cuenta de que Potter no tenía absolutamente nada de ropa.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Si, Draco?" dijo Harry. Abriendo su emparedado y activando el hechizo para que se calentara, Harry vio como Draco se ponía rojo y trataba de mirarlo sin mirar _ahí_. Era algo divertido.

Tomando una almohada, Draco se la ofreció a Harry con una mirada suplicante. Harry tomó la almohada, pero hizo que el Slytherin se horrorizara al colocarse la almohada detrás de su cabeza, para recargarse en el respaldo de la cama.

"No lo puedo creer, Draco. Tú también tienes uno y se parece mucho al mío. ¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza?" preguntó Harry, dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

Draco hizo un gesto extraño, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Te pones así cuando estas con una chica?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco se encogió de hombros:

"Siempre lo he hecho a oscuras."

Harry levantó una ceja y volvió a morder su emparedado, masticando pausadamente. "Entonces, ¿el problema no es que yo sea hombre, sino que está la luz prendida?"

Draco negó con la cabeza, luego asintió, luego se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza de nuevo, y después volvió a asentir.

"Bueno, eso quedó bastante claro," dijo Harry secamente. Viendo que Draco no había probado bocado aún, Harry abrió su servilleta y la colocó en sus piernas. "Ahí está. Ahora ya puedes comenzar a comer. Estoy más interesado en que comas a que te la pases rojo todo el rato."

Draco asintió y abrió su emparedado y activo el hechizo para calentarlo después de leer las instrucciones. No podía mirar a Harry a los ojos.

"¿Té?" ofreció Harry.

"Por favor."

La comida pasó sin conversación alguna, ambos chicos absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando terminaron, Harry tomó las sobras y las fue a tirar a la basura. Draco cerró los ojos para no ver su desnudez.

Regresando a la cama, Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Draco por detrás. "¿Draco…?"

"¡Porque así soy! ¡¿De acuerdo?!" dijo Draco rápidamente. Interrumpiendo la pregunta de Harry. "Porque…," Draco paró y tragó nerviosamente, "porque lo quiero. A ti. Siempre te he querido… Primero sólo como amigo, pero después cambió. Y ahora, la magia… el lazo… te necesita, te desea, casi desesperadamente. No puedo pelear contra ello y se está volviendo peor. Sé que terminaremos juntos pronto. Y nunca he hecho nada como esto, ya sabes con un chico, y no sé cómo hacerlo," la voz de Draco terminó siendo un suave susurro, admitiendo por fin sus pensamientos. Se abrazó a sí mismo, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas y brazos.

Harry acarició el cabello blanco del chico, pensado cuidadosamente que decir. No podía arruinarlo. Sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Draco, Harry hablo suavemente, "Draco…tu falta de experiencia, bueno, no importa mucho. No para mí. Es verdad, deberías saber algo antes de que tratemos de hacer algo, pero te he dicho que podemos hablar de ello. Benoît…" Harry hizo una pausa como decidiendo si seguir hablando o no, opto por seguir. "Benoît, él fue mi primer amante, el historiador del que ya te he hablado a él no le importó que nunca hubiese besado a nadie antes. Me dijo que en el sexo eran más importantes la responsabilidad, el respeto, la creatividad y tener una mente abierta que toda la experiencia del mundo. Aunque la experiencia ayuda, tiene mucho menos impacto en el disfrute que todo lo demás."

Draco hizo un sonidito de vergüenza y mantuvo su cara escondida.

Harry sonrió. "Al principio no le creí, pero resultó ser verdad. Me enseñó a ser responsable, por la higiene y la protección de mi mismo y de la persona con la que esté teniendo relaciones. Suena aburrido, pero cuando sabes y haces esas cosas te sientes seguro y en confianza. Me dijo que respetara lo que mis compañeros quisieran o no hacer en la cama y que respetara lo que yo quería o no quería hacer. De esa manera no se sentiría que se están aprovechando de mí y la persona con la que esté no sentirá que me estoy aprovechando. Me dijo que uno podía tener toda la experiencia del mundo pero si siempre haces lo mismo, una y otra vez, el sexo se vuele muy aburrido. Me animó a tratar cualquier cosa que yo quisiera sin importar lo extraño que fuese y," Harry paró un momento para estornudar, "me compró muchos libros y revistas sobre sexo. Algunos eran muy buenos, otros extraños y otros más eran más bien asquerosos."

Sonriéndole a Draco cuando le dijo salud, Harry siguió acariciándole el cabello.

"Muchas veces cuando el sexo era sensacional, era justo después de que tratábamos algo que yo había visto en un libro. Hubo veces que no era tan bueno; no todo era perfecto o húmedo o salvaje, algunas cosas simplemente no me gustaron. Mejoré mucho conforme avanzó el verano, aunque eso no importaba demasiado. Estábamos interesados en que ambos sintiéramos placer. ¿Me captas?"

Draco levantó un poco la cabeza, y colocó su barbilla en sus rodillas. "A lo mejor," suspiró. "No ha sido tan grandioso con las chicas hasta ahora. Puras decepciones la verdad, considerando lo que los otros dicen constantemente."

"Eso pasa cuando no estás interesado," dijo Harry comprensivamente. Se colocó los pantalones y regresó a la cama. Draco levantó una ceja interrogante.

"Creo que debo seguir mi propio consejo," dijo Harry, "y no molestarte con mi falta de modestia."

"Gracias," dijo Draco suavemente, acostándose cerca de Harry.

"De nada." Harry hizo una pausar y volvió a comenzar a acariciar el cabello de Draco. "Mira, es verdad que el lazo hace que nos den ganas de estar juntos. Tú sabías que era probable que termináramos como amantes, aunque no es obligatorio. Podemos resistir los empujes del lazo, de eso estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea la mejor idea, y… bueno…no quiero resistir, para serte honesto." Harry hizo otra pausa, tratando de pensar en cómo calmar los nervios de su compañero de lazo. "¿Qué te parece esto? No te presionare con lo del sexo si me dejas enseñarte lo que sé, desde lo más básico," ofreció.

Draco lo miró por un momento, un poco apenado por la confesión y sugerencia de Harry. "¿Qué es lo más básico?" preguntó dubitativo.

"Un súper abrazo acogedor," dijo Harry con una sonrisa muy grande.

"¿Qué?" Draco rió de la sorpresa.

Harry colocó algunas almohadas y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, con las piernas y brazos extendidos. "Ven aquí," le pidió. Draco se acercó a él despacio, Harry lo abrazó y el rubio tardó varios minutos en relajarse entre sus brazos.

"Ahora," comenzó Harry, "¿Por qué no me cuentas algunas cosas que has sentido con tu Obsequio? ¿Has visto algo en los libros que quisieras llevar a cabo o sobre lo que tengas alguna duda?"

Las siguientes dos horas Draco y Harry estuvieron hablando de cómo podían entrenar el Obsequio de Draco, para después pasar a temas más regulares como la escuela, la política, planes futuros y experiencias pasadas. Durante su conversación, Harry encontró que Draco respondía al tacto; permitió que las caricias fueran cada vez más prolongadas y de vez en cuando Draco hasta le tomaba las manos. Harry se aseguró de no pasar de la cintura para abajo y pudo escuchar varios suspiros por parte de su compañero.

Pasando su nariz por detrás de la oreja de Draco, Harry colocó su mano en el abdomen de éste y dijo dramáticamente, "Realmente necesito levantarme e ir al baño."

"Yo también," dijo Draco.

"Ve, entonces," dijo Harry soltándolo, "Yo iré después de ti."

Regresando del baño cuando fue su turno, Harry encontró a Draco mirando los libros de sanación mágica que habían llegado esa mañana. Draco le sonrió a Harry y tomó uno de los libros que su guardián había aprobado, "Pensé que podía leer éste ahora. Quizá pueda hacer algo con esas cicatrices tuyas."

Harry tomó el libro y vio el titulo – _Cosmetología Mágica: Una Medí-Guía para remover manchas, heridas, cicatrices, y verse bien por Anabelle Rivers, Medí-Maga Certificada en Cosmetología._

"Parece una buena elección," dijo Harry, sonriendo. "Mi cicatriz está hecha por una maldición, no creo que funcione."

"No esa cicatriz," negó Draco, "las otras en tu espalda, piernas y brazos."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la sorpresa y palideció. ¡Jamás pensó que Draco pudiera ver esas cicatrices! El hechizo de glamur que usaba nunca había fallado, ni siquiera los más profundos escaneos de Madame Pomphrey las habían revelado. Pero Draco, quizás debido a su regalo, las había visto sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

"Lo siento," dijo Draco, nervioso por la reacción de Harry. "Sólo pensé que podía sanarlas… así no tendrías que usar el hechizo de glamur y podrías usar ese poder para otra cosa. No era mi intención molestarte."

Harry se puso rojo de la vergüenza y miró hacía al libro entre sus manos. Sabía que era una inútil y mala reacción, ninguna de esas cicatrices eran su culpa y lo sabía. Aunque… no era algo que hubiera aceptado por él mismo al principio, Salazar le había dicho que nada en todas las situaciones en las que había estado había sido su culpa_. Nada._ Harry se imaginó que sus emociones podían dar a entender otra cosa.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Draco, comenzando a temer. Había sentido las cicatrices tan fácilmente que no pensó que fuera un tema tan delicado, pero ahora dudaba de haber preguntado.

Harry negó con la cabeza, aún mirando hacia abajo. "Está bien, Draco. Es sólo… que me atrapaste por sorpresa, eso es todo," dijo quedamente, tratando de no dejar que la vergüenza se notara en su voz.

"Lo siento. No pensé que fuera un gran problema, bueno es que no las ocultas demasiado," dijo Draco suavemente.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no las oculto demasiado?"

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. "El glamur no es tan fuerte. Las sentí sólo con tocarte, y si pones atención las puedes ver fácilmente, ahora que sé en donde mirar," su tono de voz, aunque preocupado, dejaba claro que no sabía por qué era tanto problema.

Harry parpadeó y dijo seriamente, "Draco, Madame Pomphrey nunca ha podido traspasar mi hechizo de glamur, sin importar que hechizo usase. Y estoy muy seguro de que Dumbledore tampoco sabe de mis cicatrices."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron en sorpresa y tragó nerviosamente por lo que Harry le había dicho. "Es un… hechizo de glamur muy poderoso," susurró, comenzando a notar su falta total de auto concepción.

Harry asintió. "Salazar dice…" Harry se detuvo y se relajó un poco. "Olvídalo."

"No. Dime," pidió Draco con suavidad.

"Salazar me dijo…" Harry dudó un poco si continuar, pero finalmente se decidió por hacerlo que este hechizo, que está en pársel, realmente evita que nadie pueda ver lo que estas ocultando. Solamente un hablante de pársel debe ser capaz de ver a través del hechizo de glamur,"

"Lo siento," repitió Draco, sin saber que más decir.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Si quieres sanarlas…estoy de acuerdo. Solo no le digas a nadie acerca de ellas, por favor."

"No, claro que no" aceptó Draco con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

"Y quizá esto nos esto diciendo que puedes ver a través de todos los glamures," añadió Harry.

Draco asintió. "Eso sería útil."

"Bueno, entonces, manos a la obra," dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, aún sosteniendo el libro en su mano. "Trata de mantener en mente que es lo que has aprendido acerca de esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Draco asintió y le regresó la sonrisa a Harry. Podía sentir a través del lazo que Harry todavía estaba un poco molesto, pero también estaba feliz por el interés y entusiasmo que Draco estaba mostrando. Draco tomó el libro de la mano de Harry y se sentó junto a la chimenea a leer un poco hasta que llegara la hora de la cena.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry puso en la pequeña mesa sus elecciones para cenar –una ensalada para cada uno, un plato de espárragos marinados con un poco de picante, pan caliente y un decente, aunque no muy caro, vino blanco. Una copa no le haría daño a Draco, de hecho, quizá hasta le ayudase. Harry volteó a ver, al hora chico de cabello blanco; no lo había molestado por las últimas cuatro horas cuando se puso a leer el libro, pero creía que ya había sido suficiente.

"Draco," le llamó Harry suavemente, después una vez más un poco más fuerte.

Draco volteó a ver a Harry. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedes poner ese libro en el suelo un rato y venir a cenar?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Cenar? ¿Tan pronto?" preguntó Draco sorprendido.

"Ya son pasadas las seis de la tarde, Draco," dijo Harry.

"Oh," replicó Draco, sorprendido del tiempo que había pasado leyendo. Moviendo un poco su cabeza para despabilarse, dejó el libro en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y fue a reunirse en la pequeña mesa con Harry. "Muy bonito," dijo después de ver la presentación de la mesa.

Sentándose, Draco le dio un pequeño sorbo al vino, saboreándolo con mucho cuidado. Asintió con aprobación. "Un vino muy decente."

"Estoy feliz de que lo apruebes," dijo Harry, sentándose y comenzando a comer.

Draco sonrió y procedió a comer su cena. Como todas las demás veces que habían comido juntos, no hubo más conversación. Harry estaba cómodo con eso, aunque se preguntaba si Draco lo estaba. Quizá Draco estaba acostumbrado a hablar durante las comidas. A lo mejor debería preguntarle después.

Draco ayudó a limpiar los platos y después los dos chicos fueron a la cama, sentándose juntos cómodamente en el medio de esta.

"Encontré algunas cosas que quisiera tratar en tus cicatrices, si estás de acuerdo," dijo Draco, mirándose un poco nervioso. Hacer que Harry se molestara no era parte del plan.

Harry sonrió con ánimo. "De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo pequeño?" Harry cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Un momento después, una pequeña cicatriz en la palma de su mano izquierda apareció. Tendiéndole su mano a Draco, Harry preguntó, "¿Recordaste tener en mente lo aprendido sobre los métodos muggles mientras leías ese libro?"

Draco asintió sin prestarle real atención, estaba muy concentrado en la mano de Harry. "Sí, fue de mucha ayuda y quiero tratar de incorporar los métodos muggles en varias cosas que leí." Draco cerró sus ojos y, en una caricia con su dedo pulgar, recorrió la cicatriz de la mano de Harry, la sensación de _percibir_ y _sentir_ era tan peculiar como indescriptible. La piel alrededor de la antigua herida se _sentía_ diferente, era como si la herida misma fuera un puente precario que conectaba dos partes de una ciudad". En su mente, Draco imaginó el puente disolverse y las dos partes separadas juntándose, borrando todo rastro de la existencia del puente. Satisfecho por lo logrado, abandonó esa imagen mental y abrió los ojos solo para mirar que la cicatriz había desaparecido. Sonriendo por el triunfo, se dio cuenta que Harry lo estaba mirando.

"¡Lo hice!" exclamó muy satisfecho y Harry le sonrió.

"Felicidades."

"¿Sentiste algo?" preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

"Sentí como unas pequeñas cosquillas," dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros agregó, "No sé si otras personas lo encontrarán doloroso."

"¡Oh! No pensé en evitarte el dolor. Lo siento," dijo Draco, horrorizado de haber olvidado algo tan básico.

"No hubo dolor. Por eso empezamos con algo pequeño, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres probar con otra?" preguntó Harry, emocionado por ser el conejillo de indias.

Draco asintió. "¿Puedo tratar con una de las cicatrices causadas por quemaduras?"

"Claro," dijo Harry, cerrando una vez más sus ojos para poder concentrarse y dejar ver una nueva marca: Una cicatriz de quemadura que resaltaba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Una vez más, y casi con mimo, Draco colocó su pulgar sobre la pequeña cicatriz, y cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a sentir. Esta vez se imaginó un terreno con un inmenso y profundo abismo. Iba a comenzar a trabajar cuando recordó que debía intentar bloquear el dolor, para esto colocó un círculo imaginario alrededor de la depresión del terreno color morado y se concentró. En su mente, podía ver cómo es que la abertura se iba llenando y se volvía a integrar con el terreno hasta desaparecer cualquier señal de su antigua existencia. Al terminar de armar la escena mental, Draco abrió sus ojos para fijarlos en Harry.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso?" preguntó Draco tentativo.

Harry sonrió. "¡No sentí nada! Veamos." Ambos miraron en donde solía estar la cicatriz y no había rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubiese estado ahí. "¿Otra?" preguntó Harry, orgullo de todo lo que Draco estaba logrando.

Draco asintió de nuevo. Estaba emocionado por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y podía ver el orgullo de Harry en sus ojos al igual que sentirlo a través del lazo_. ¡Estaba orgulloso de él!_ La única persona que lo había estado antes había sido Severus. "¿Puedo tratar con una más profunda?"

Harry asintió y lo pensó un momento antes de ofrecer su mano derecha. Draco esperó a que Harry le quitara el glamur a esa cicatriz. La herida era tan profunda que había llegado al hueso. Parecía que no haber sanado, como si solamente hubiera cicatrizado superficialmente, dejando una pequeña línea, pero por dentro era una cicatriz grande.

Draco no sabía si decir algo, no quería que Harry se enojara, pero al final decidió arriesgarse, "¿Harry?", el otro chico respondió con un pequeño sonido, Draco prosiguió, "Esta marca… ¿hubo algún problema en especial? Parece como si nunca hubiera cicatrizado del todo."

Para su sorpresa, Harry habló muy despacio, "El mayor problema eran los Dursley, nunca me dieron ninguna asistencia médica. Hasta me prohibían los curitas que tenían en el baño, después de todo Dudley se podía raspar. ¿Qué importaba si yo estaba sangrando demasiado? Ellos no pensaban gastar su precioso tiempo y dinero llevando a un (puntos suspensivos) _ raro_ al doctor para que lo curaran."

"Merlín," jadeó Draco, muy disgustado. Se preguntó si podría conseguir la dirección de los familiares de Harry y pasársela secretamente a su padre. Si algún muggle merecía recibir la mierda de la que tanto hablaba el Señor Tenebroso, esos eran precisamente la familia basura de Harry. "¿Es esa la razón por la que…?" Draco se paró en seco, pesando que era mejor no entrometerse más en el tema de las cicatrices.

Quien rompió luego el silencio fue Harry. "Es por eso que mis cicatrices son así. Ninguna de las heridas fue curada, ni siquiera las más pequeñas y superficiales," hizo un esfuerzo por continuar con voz igual de suave y pausada, "Algunas de mis heridas fueron superficiales, la mayoría, y deberían de haber sanado bien, es sólo…que no pude limpiarlas o mantenerlas estériles por las tareas que me encargaban hacer, así que se infectaban y me quedaba una cicatriz, si todo hubiera sido de otra manera, no las tendría."

Draco estaba sosteniendo la mano de Harry tan fuerte que temió que le doliera. Quizá un poción letal… tomaría tiempo pero quizá lograría llevar a cabo una poción bien. Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Poner la poción en chocolates y enviarlas por navidad? _"Excelente plan, Draco. Brillante,_" pensó sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué tu magia no las sanó?" Preguntó, inseguro de si deseaba saber la respuesta.

Harry permaneció callada por largo tiempo y entonces respondió con la misma suave voz que había utilizado antes, "Estaba cansado, creo. Al menos esa es mi teoría. Los Dursley no podían abusar mucho de mí físicamente porque, aunque no lo noté entonces, mi magia se presentaba y los detenía de alguna manera; quizá les caería algo encima, o saldrían volando, no lo sé. Pero mi _rareza_ los mantenía lejos de lastimarme alguna otra vez. Creo que lo sabían, así que nunca me lastimaron mucho… y si lo hicieron fue muy pocas veces. Entonces solamente se aseguraron de que no muriera. Todo sanó… naturalmente, es la única palabra que se me ocurre usar."

Draco se forzó a sí mismo a soltar la mano de Harry, y observar mejor la cicatriz. "Esta es una de las peores, ¿verdad?" preguntó suavemente, la furia que sentía hacia esa basura había regresado.

Harry asintió. "Sí. Realmente pensé que iba a morir. Dejaron de atacarme y me metieron en la alacena, pero la sangre no dejó de brotar y eventualmente me desmaye. No me levanté hasta el día siguiente… Estaba muy sediento." Dijo Harry. "Tenía nueve años…"

Draco apretó sus labios con furia, cubrió la cicatriz en cuestión con sus dedos. "Voy a deshacerme de ella. Voy a deshacerme de todas ellas," dijo ferozmente. "Para cuando termine contigo, nadie, ni siquiera yo, va a ser capaz de decir que alguna vez hubo alguna cicatriz en tu cuerpo."

Harry se sorprendió de la fiereza y determinación que oyó y sintió de parte de Draco. Ni siquiera necesitaba una mano para contar a las personas a las que les había contado de su niñez y nadie había respondido como Draco. Hermione y Ron expresaron indignación, pero no fue nada extendido, simplemente no creían del todo que hubiera gente que pudiese tratar a alguien así, y mucho menos a un niño. Pero Draco lo comprendía, y parecía listo para torturar a los Dursley lenta y cruelmente. Harry sólo podía mirar a Draco sorprendido, no tenía las fuerzas para responder.

Draco tomó el silencio de Harry como una señal de asentimiento y comenzó su trance para eliminar la cicatriz. Colocó el imaginario círculo morado alrededor de la cicatriz para evitarle dolor a Harry. Esta cicatriz era muy parecida a la primera, solo que esta vez era profunda en lugar de larga, y entonces en lugar de empujar los dos pedazos, era necesario construir. Pero primero debía de eliminar el puente que existía entre _las dos ciudades_. Después de desaparecer gran parte del puente, Draco notó que la piel debajo de la cicatriz parecía estar _sangrando_. Esto lo asustó, pero reaccionó inmediatamente e imaginó unas paredes que impedían a la sangre seguir brotando. La sangre se detuvo, pero ¿ahora qué? Draco hizo que el círculo morado en forma de flama se extinguiera para poder disolver la cicatriz. Lo había logrado. Terminando con los últimos detalles, Draco prosiguió con lo profundo, pues apenas había conseguido eliminar la cicatriz, ahora debía encargarse del interior de la herida. Volvió a colocar el círculo para evitarle dolor, miró en el enorme cañón, observando sus múltiples niveles, era algo muy parecido a lo que los muggles describían en libros como distintas capas de tierra. El fondo del cañón era el blanco hueso.

Notando que el hueso se encontraba dañado, Draco se concentró en repararlo, lo imaginó regresando lentamente a la normalidad. Comenzó a reconstruir la especie de cañón poco a poco, era particularmente difícil hacer crecer los pedazos de piel internar, pero con esfuerzo lo logró. Pensándolo mejor, ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar la capa externa para el final en lugar de comenzar por disolver la cicatriz. Trataría eso la próxima vez.

Cuando terminó con los últimos detalles, Draco se obligó a salir de su trance y miró la mano de Harry. Casi se asusta al ver un rastro de sangre, pero recordó lo que había visto en su trance y se tranquilizo enseguida. Lanzó un rápido encantamiento de limpieza y la sangre desapareció. Y como esperaba, no quedaba rastro alguno de la cicatriz. Draco le sonrió a Harry y el moreno le regresó la sonrisa.

"Eso es sorprendente, Draco," dio suavemente. "¿cómo te sientes?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Draco con confusión. "Bien. ¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?"

"No sentí nada. Tú, por otro lado, estuviste trabajando por media hora. ¿Cómo está tu magia? ¿Te sientes vacío, cansado?" preguntó Harry preocupado, mirando a Draco, buscando signos de cansancio.

Draco se tomó un momento para evaluarse a sí mismo. Meneando la cabeza en negativa dijo, "Un poco cansado quizá. Me gustaría continuar, si no te molesta. Pensé en algo que me gustaría tratar."

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si trabajas en mi mano derecha hasta que te canses?" propuso. "Quiero que hagas una pausa después de cada cicatriz, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que de pronto te sientas sin magia o muy cansado sólo porque no prestamos atención." dijo Harry firmemente.

Draco hizo un gesto cuando Harry le puso condiciones, pero asintió de todos modos. Ya había aprendido que ese tono que usaba Harry a veces era para ser obedecido a menos que tuviera un argumento suficientemente fuerte para no hacerlo. Y Harry nunca aceptaba un _"Yo puedo cuidarme solo."_ Su respuesta era siempre la misma; _"Soy tu guardián esta semana y es mi trabajo cuidarte, no el tuyo."_ Muy molesto, pero Harry llevaba la razón y Draco lo sabía. Una hora y media después Harry le dijo que parara, a pesar de las protestas de Draco.

"¿Por qué no me dejas agradecerte?" le dijo Harry a su compañero.

El interés de Draco creció, y preguntó. "¿Cómo?

Harry sonrió. "Besémonos. Soy muy bueno en eso," dijo.

Draco se sonrojó y miró a Harry silenciosamente, sintiendo como la lujuria se hacía presente entre ellos.

"Nos dejaremos los pantalones puestos. No haremos nada por debajo de la cintura," dijo Harry, recorriendo con un dedo el brazo de Draco.

"De acuerdo," dijo Draco suavemente, un poco apenado.

"Bien," murmuró Harry mientras colocaba a Draco sobre él para que no se asustara tanto y llevara él la iniciativa.

"Las luces," dijo Draco quedamente.

"Oh, las quiero encendidas. Amo verte," replicó Harry suavemente, pasando su nariz por la mejilla de Draco.

Un tiempo después, mientras se disponían a dormir, Draco se vio obligado a admitir que dejar las luces prendidas había sido una buena idea. Una vez que la pena se fue, disfrutó muchísimo de ver las reacciones de Harry cuando lo tocaba. Además, había sido genial ver a Harry recorriendo su torso con su lengua, labios y manos…Draco no tenía idea de que su abdomen era tan sensible al toque.

**XXXXXXXX**

Notas del traductor: Aquí estamos con mucho tiempo antes que la vez anterior, solo tardamos dos semanas, y la verdad es todo un record :D! Espero que disfruten el capitulo, el más largo hasta ahora y los siguientes son igual de largo! Disfruten!

Muchas gracias a Daniela, por todo, no sé qué haría sin ti :D!

Y más gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Perdón por no regresarlos, pero es por falta de tiempo!

Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Jueves, 17 de Octubre de 1996

Chapter 10 – Thursday, 17 October 1996 Jueves, octubre 17 de 1996

**Notas de la autora**:

La respuesta a la pregunta obvia de Fred y George está en el capítulo llamado: viernes, octubre 18 de 1996.

Cada vez que Harry responde: "Pregúntale a Salazar", realmente hay una respuesta; no es solo para no contestarla. Aunque no contestaré a esas respuestas, al menos no en esta historia.

Todo lo que Draco dice acerca de curar la visión, lo saqué de un viejo empleo que tuve, así que todo es real.

El libro "Guía de la A a la Z" (1994) mencionado en este capítulo es real.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"¡Maldita sea, Harry!" gritó Draco.

"Shhhh, Draco. Cálmate, por favor." replicó Harry, sentado calmadamente en medio de la cama.

"¿Calmarme? ¿¡Calmarme!? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si te estas cortando a ti mismo?"

"No es una herida muy grande, no te alteres. Si quieres tratar de arreglarla, primero tendrás que tranquilizarte," insistió Harry calmadamente. "Respira profundamente, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces podrás probar."

Como sabía que Harry no lo dejaría tratar de sanar la herida hasta que se calmara, Draco cerró sus ojos y trato de controlarse. Esto era difícil al recordar la imagen de Harry lastimándose a sí mismo y su brazo llenó de sangre. Menos de un minuto después de que Draco sanara la herida, el Slytherin soltó el brazo del moreno con un movimiento brusco.

"Una herida pequeña, ¡Mis pelotas!" dijo Draco enojado.

"No lo era. No si la comparamos con algunas de las que ya tenía desde antes," replicó Harry razonablemente, limpiándose la sangre con un hechizo rápido.

Draco apenas e hizo caso, aún estaba molesto porque Harry se hubiese cortado a sí mismo. Draco ya se había acostumbrado a curar cicatrices más profundas, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera remotamente cómodo con Harry haciéndose más.

"Entonces… ¿fue diferente tratar con una herida recién hecha que con una mal cicatrizada?" preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sin preocuparse de que Draco estuviese enfadado.

Draco se sonrojó un poco y miro hacia otro lado, sin responder.

Harry bufó y dijo, "Tomaré eso como un_: 'Sí Harry, fue diferente pero no quiero decirlo porque entonces significaría que fue una buena idea cortarte a ti mismo de esa manera'_ ¿Qué tan diferente?"

"Fue lo suficientemente diferente." dijo Draco cortante.

"¿En qué aspecto fue diferente?" preguntó Harry de nuevo.

Aún sin mirar a Harry, Draco respondió tersamente, "Tuve una sensación de urgencia en lugar de tomármelo con calma. No hubo ningún tipo de _puente_ que disolver, pero todo lo demás fue lo mismo. No lo hagas de nuevo."

Harry no habló por un momento, por el tono que Draco había usado parecía que realmente estaba enojado. _Lo estaba_. Muy enojado al parecer. Mucho más de lo que Harry había anticipado que estaría. Y el lazo se lo hacía notar, casi echaba humo. Quizá había ido un poco lejos.

"De acuerdo. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. Lo siento," dijo Harry sinceramente. "Realmente pensé que era importante. Pensé que era mejor que vieras las diferencias entre una cosa y la otra en caso de que hubiese una emergencia de verdad. No quise hacer que te molestaras. Realmente lo lamento. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Por favor?"

Draco cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Un momento después asintió. Le creía a Harry —sabía que Harry lo había hecho para que aprendiera— pero aún le enfermaba la imagen de la sangre en el brazo de Harry con un cuchillo en mano. Draco recargó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry nuevamente. "No hay que seguir por esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes trabajar en mis cicatrices después de la cena si quieres, ¿está bien?"

"De acuerdo. Sí quiero. Aún tienes muchas cicatrices y me quiero deshacer de todas," respondió Draco suavemente.

"No tienes que deshacerte de todas esta semana, sabes," dijo Harry con aprensión.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin retirar la cabeza del hombro de Harry. "Quizá no, pero creo que sí puedo lograr. Cada vez me hago mejor, más rápido. Además…" Draco levantó su cabeza para mirar a Harry y sonreírle, "piensa en toda la energía extra que tendrás si no la gastas en el hechizo de glamur."

Harry levantó una ceja. "Supongo."

Draco dijo con sorna. "Tengo algunas sugerencias de que puedes hacer con toda esa… energía extra."

Harry sonrió. "¿De verdad? ¿Y cuáles serian esas sugerencias?"

"Bueno," dijo Draco, mirándolo un poco insultado, "¿estás o no enseñándome otras cosas, hmmm?"

"Bueno, sí…" dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces, no me puedes enseñar cómo se debe si no me estas poniendo total atención porque estas cansado, ¿no crees?" demandó Draco.

"Creo que estás en lo correcto," dijo Harry, tratando desesperadamente de no reírse por el juego de Draco.

"Entonces el glamur debe irse," dijo Draco pomposamente, "lo que significa que las cicatrices deben irse, y por lo tanto me dejaras trabajar en ellas esta noche."

Riéndose un poco, Harry replicó, "Entonces, supongo que te dejaré."

"Bien. Ahora, ya que no haremos más actividades de sanación por la tarde, tendremos que hacer algo _más interesante_," dijo Draco maliciosamente, acercando sus labios a los de Harry hasta que casi se tocaban.

"¿Ah?" murmuró Harry. Maldición, el chico era endemoniadamente sexy cuando le entraba la idea de explorar el sexo.

"Sí ¿Qué tal si tratamos esas _actividades_ que hicimos esta mañana en la ducha, pero en la cama? ¿Hmmmm?" dijo Draco, empujando a Harry para acostarse sobre él.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Draco se levantó con la sensación de que su cabello estaba húmedo, sucio y enredado. Parecía que a Harry le encantaba jugar con su cabello y no es que Draco se quejara. No se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba, y esperó un momento antes de apretar el brazo de Harry un poco para dejarle saber que estaba despierto. Harry respondió moviendo un poco el brazo de Draco.

Finalmente, Draco habló suavemente, "Pensé que ya no iba a tener más siestas."

"¿Ah, si?" dijo Harry con sorpresa contenida.

"Sí, no tuve una siesta ayer," dijo Draco, preguntándose por cuánto más tiempo tendría que dormir tiempo extra.

"Lo sé. Es probable que por eso hayas tomado una siesta hoy. Hoy aparecieron los últimos vestigios de cansancio…después de todo, hoy tuvimos más actividad." dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y se sentó. "Sí." Observando a Harry con aprensión, dijo, "Tú sabes, antes de que me distrajeras…"

"¿_Y_o te distraje?" dijo Harry indignado.

Riéndose un poco, Draco continuó, "Sí, como estaba diciendo antes de que me distrajeras, estuve leyendo un poco acerca de métodos muggles alternativos en uno de los libros que me diste. Es acerca de corregir tu visión. Pensé que quizá podía tratar de sanarla, así te podrías librar de esos horribles lentes."

Harry se sorprendió ante lo dicho y levantó sus cejas con mucho interés. "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es? Si funciona me quedaré con mis anteojos…sería una ventaja contra enemigos y eso."

Draco asintió. "Es verdad. Pero necesitas un mejor estilo," dijo firmemente, sorprendido cuando Harry asintió. "El libro decía que la mala visión puede ser causada por cataratas, enfermedades o heridas en los ojos, pero principalmente es causada cuando los músculos de los ojos están muy pegados o muy separados. Pensé que podía sentir es en los tuyos y corregirlo. Si estás de acuerdo," dijo nerviosamente. Tratar de arreglar los ojos de alguien no era algo simple y debía tomarse con delicadeza.

Intrigado, Harry asintió. "Mientras estés lo suficientemente despierto para concentrarte todo lo que puedas."

Draco asintió y se colocó detrás de Harry; colocó la cabeza de Harry en sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos, y Draco colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Harry entrando en trance.

Varias horas después, un guardián muy molesto y preocupado empujaba a un mareado Sanador hacia la cama para acostarlo. "¿¡Qué estabas pensando!? ¡Debiste de haber parado antes de que te cansaras tanto!" La alarma y preocupación eran notables en la voz de Harry.

"Pensé que podía manejarlo…" protesto Draco, sabiendo de antemano que Harry no iba a aceptar ese argumento como válido y que lo haría enojarse más por permitirle cansarse tanto sin su supervisión.

"¡¿Pensaste que podías manejarlo?! ¡No me importa si _pensaste que podías manejarlo_! ¿Te dije o no que tenias que parar cuando te cansaras? ¡Te dije que no quería que forzaras tanto tu Obsequio, te dije que hay bastante tiempo para explorarlo y hacerlo más fuerte, te dije que no tenías que hacer todo esta semana, y que tomaría meses o años para que manejaras tu Obsequio en un cien por ciento!" demandó Harry gritando, furioso por la desobediencia del chico a su cargo.

Draco se sorprendió por la furia de Harry. "Es que no quería dejarlo a la mitad," dijo, sabiendo que esa excusa tampoco sería aceptada.

"¡_No me importa_!" dijo Harry. "No más curaciones esta noche," añadió cortante.

"Pero tus cicatrices…," comenzó Draco solo para ser interrumpido por su furioso guardián.

"Pueden _esperar,_" dijo Harry rechinando los dientes.

Draco tragó nerviosamente y asintió rápidamente al escuchar _ese_ tono. Permaneció en silencio, mientras Harry estaba parado en el pie de la cama, notablemente agitado. La ira en el lazo le decía a Draco que Harry no apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo; Harry no se había molestado en vestirse después de que habían intimado unas horas antes.

Eventualmente Harry se relajó y soltó un largo suspiró. Después de varias respiraciones profundas, Harry dijo en un tono mucho más calmado pero igual de firme, "Te vas a quedar en la cama el resto de la noche, voy por la cena." Y fue hacia la caja de comida por ella, sin darse tiempo para ver a Draco asentir.

Draco se sentó en la cama y aceptó la caja sin protesta, abriéndola para encontrar un plato de pasta con crema. Tomando el tenedor que le ofrecían, Draco se aventuró a decir, "Lo siento. No quise molestarte."

Harry suspiró, aún un poco agitado. "Draco, no quiero que te presiones demasiado está semana. Tú sabes el por qué. No es necesario que te esfuerces, no te voy a abandonar cuando regresemos a la escuela. Lo prometo. Trabajaremos juntos por los siguientes meses para que elimines mis cicatrices. No quiero que te lastimes, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocupo mucho."

"Lo sé," dijo Draco con contrariedad. Realmente no le gustaba que Harry se enojara con él. Escuchó otro suspiro de parte de Harry y sintió como una mano lo tomaba de la barbilla, urgiéndole que mirara los ojos preocupados de Harry.

"Te perdono," dijo Harry suavemente. "Sé que quieres explorar cosas diferentes con tu Obsequio. Sólo…trata de no hacerlo de nuevo, por favor."

Draco asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y se concentró en su comida. La cena pasó silenciosa como siempre, y la tensión que había en el ambiente fue disminuyendo considerablemente.

Después de que Harry recogiese la basura y los platos, Draco ya podía aprecio al Harry desnudo y le preguntó con curiosidad, "Entonces, ¿funcionó?"

Harry se paró abruptamente, sorprendido de que no se hubiera molestado en notar si la labor de Draco había dado frutos. Observando al muro más lejos de la cama, el rostro de Harry se tornó en una expresión de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver el muro con toda claridad. "Yo…Sí. Sí, funcionó."

Draco sonrió feliz. "¡Eso es genial! Tendríamos que ir afuera cuando salgamos y ver que tan lejos puedes ver.

"Claro," dijo Harry. Riendo de felicidad, observando la habitación con una brillante sonrisa. "¡Esto es genial! ¡Nunca en mi vida había podido ver tan bien!"

Unos minutos después Harry volteó hacia Draco para encontrarlo sonriéndole. "Gracias," dijo, la sinceridad y gratitud se podían sentir impregnadas en su voz.

"De nada," dijo Draco suavemente, feliz de poder darle a Harry algo que significara tanto para él como la Presentación para Draco. "Ahora," dijo, "acurruquémonos y hablemos."

Harry rió por la idea y fue a colocarse a un lado de Draco, este se entre los brazos de Harry y decidió preguntarle otra cosa de la que tenía duda acerca de la transición de Harry. Se imaginó que ahora que estaban bien comidos y abrazados, Harry respondería con más facilidad.

"Me he estado preguntando. Tú no tuviste compañero de transición entonces, ¿Cómo le hiciste para no lastimarte a ti mismo?" preguntó Draco con curiosidad. "Sé que no pudiste haber usado un hechizo, porque desaparecería durante la transición por tu falta de atención."

Harry se tensó un poco pero se relajó enseguida. "Debí de haber anticipado que harías esa pregunta. Bueno, para responderla, eso envuelve una magia muy complicada que también tuve que aprender."

"¿Qué fue?" preguntó Draco. Su curiosidad estaba al tope. La explicación del ritual de tiempo había sido fascinante. ¿Qué más había tenido que hacer Harry?

"Para no lastimarme a mi mismo durante mi transición, Salazar me enseñó como hacer golems," dijo Harry casualmente.

"¡¿Golems?! Esos son increíblemente difíciles de crear y se llevan bastante magia," dijo Draco con sorpresa. "Sin mencionar que son ilegales a menos que tengas permiso del ministerio." añadió Draco.

"¿Lo son? No revisé," dijo Harry y una sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

"Sí, mucho," dijo Draco, sorprendido de que Harry no haya revisado la legalidad de sus acciones.

"Hmmm… Bueno, fueron golems muy básicos. No tenían rostro, ni músculos definidos. Solo eran unos cuerpos pesados con manos para poder detenerme."

"¿Fuiste detenido por golems? ¡Eso es horrible!" Draco se oía y veía horrorizado.

"Sí, así fue. Pero fue la única cosa que pudimos pensar para no lastimarme y bueno, me cuidaron por unos días. Así que eso fue lo que hicimos," declaró Harry sin mostrar emoción alguna, recordarlo no era algo muy placentero.

Draco frunció el ceño. "Pero, son una especie de magia…durante tu transición debieron desaparecer."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No con los golems, ellos no cuentan como un hechizo, sino como una persona real, no son como un conjuro."

"Hmmmm. Interesante." Y así era, aunque Draco realmente no quería aprender a realizarlos. "¿Cómo los mantuviste trabajando durante tu transición? Se supone que necesitan supervisión constante."

"Hogwarts es una fina mujer. No recibe el suficiente aprecio," dijo Harry como un hecho.

Parpadeando con confusión, después sintió algo de molestia al ver la cara de Harry pero entonces Draco preguntó, "¿Y eso que significa exactamente?"

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "Hogwarts puede sentir, al menos lo suficiente. Si le pides algo de la manera correcta, ella puede hacer muchas cosas, como manejar a los golems por algunos días."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Draco, atónito. Había escuchado rumores, claro. Todo mundo lo había hecho. Pero nunca había existido prueba alguna.

Harry asintió. "Sí. Siempre y cuando lo que pidas no sea tan complicado."

"¿Cómo le pides algo?" preguntó Draco fascinado con la revelación.

Harry espero un momento y después respondió lentamente, "Tienes que ser capaz de ver la imagen clara, muy clara, exactamente lo que quieres que haga. Si quieres saber mas sobre ello, tendrás que preguntarle a Salazar."

Draco alzó una ceja al escuchar _preguntarle a Salazar_, tendría que anotarla y preguntarla después. "Salazar te enseñó muchos secretos de la escuela." dijo Harry, observando detenidamente la reacción de Draco.

Harry alzó una ceja por la pregunta de Draco y asintió. "Sí, hay una razón para ello. Desafortunadamente, tendrás que…"

"Preguntarle a Salazar," terminó Draco sin sorprenderse.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Sí. Lo siento."

Draco negó con la cabeza con exasperación. "Está bien. Lo pondré en mi lista. Me traerás a hablar con Salazar después que salgamos de aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"Claro, si Salazar me da permiso," replicó. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Draco, añadió rápidamente. "Estoy seguro de que aceptara. Mientras prometas no revelar nada de lo que te diga."

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Draco. _¡Realmente no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa!_

Harry asintió, entendiendo la curiosidad de Draco. "Ahora, es mi turno de preguntarte algo."

"De acuerdo," dijo Draco, colocando su mejilla en el pecho de Harry.

"¿Cómo crees que tus amigos y familia reaccionen por tu Obsequio? Dijiste antes que tu padre no iba a estar feliz," dijo Harry, su propia curiosidad lo había animado a hacer esta pregunta en particular.

Draco hizo un gesto desdeñoso. "Mi madre estará encantada porque aumentara su estatus social al tener un hijo con un Obsequio, pero le será indiferente que haya recibido yo. Mi progenitor pondrá cara de orgulloso y se lo dirá a todo el mundo, aunque estará enojado porque no obtuve un Obsequio de ataque, y querrá que use mi Obsequio solamente para ayudar a su Lord," añadió oscuramente.

Harry hizo una mueca. "Arreglaremos ese asunto cuando llegue el momento," dijo, sabía por la carta de Draco que no tenía interés alguno en servir a Voldemort.

Draco suspiró y presionó su frente contra el pecho de Harry, usando la esencia y presencia del moreno para bloquear la idea de su padre haciendo lo que fuese necesario para obligarlo a servir a Voldemort. "De acuerdo," dijo con suavidad.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hay con tu padrino?" preguntó Harry, ignorando la preocupación de Draco, sabiendo que el chico no quería hablar de ello.

Draco levantó la cabeza y sonrió. "¡Severus estará muy feliz por mi!" declaró Draco.

"De alguna manera, no me imagino el rostro de Snape feliz o con alguna expresión parecida," dijo Harry con algo de sequedad y fue recibido por una sorprendente carcajada de Draco.

"Bueno, ciertamente no lo mostrara enfrente de todo el mundo," dijo Draco con una sonrisita. "Aunque yo si me podré dar cuenta de lo que sienta. Lo conozco bastante bien," aseguró.

"Estoy seguro de que así es," replicó Harry con una sonrisa. "¿Tus amigos como reaccionaran?"

Draco miró a otro lado y respondió tristemente, luego de tragar saliva, "Para serte honesto…no tengo ningún amigo." Solamente guaruras, admiradores y gente con quien pasar el rato."

Harry guardó silencio un momento, no sabiendo que responder. "Eso debe ser solitario," dijo eventualmente, sintiéndolo.

"Sí," admitió Draco suavemente. "Es una de las razones por la cual quería ser tu amigo."

"Lo siento," dijo Harry con suavidad y abrazó a Draco. "Ahora me tienes."

"Está bien, no estaba totalmente solo. Tenía a Severus, siempre ha estado ahí para mí," replicó Draco, aunque un padre, tan bueno como pudiese ser, no era lo mismo que un amigo.

"¿Qué tal los otros entonces?" preguntó Harry, dejando atrás ese doloroso tema. "Imagino que Pansy estará realmente furiosa, pero ¿Qué pasa con los otros?"

Draco bufó. "Pansy me importa una mierda, quisiera no haberla conocido jamás," dijo con repulsión.

Harry sonrió. "¿Y los demás?"

"Ah, no me importan," Draco hizo un gesto con la mano. Cerrando sus ojos y relajándose en la calidez de Harry, añadió, "Los guaruras, me refiero a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, serán obligados por sus padres a no dejarme solo con nadie, especialmente contigo. Nott va a tratar de contratar mis servicios; es muy práctico y muchos de sus familiares fueron heridos en la última guerra. Las chicas, a excepción de Pansy, que estará lívida, me perseguirán y trataran de que las considere para desposarlas. ¿Qué tal tus amigos?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que puedes predecir sus reacciones al igual que yo."

Draco bufó. "Déjame adivinar: Granger te dará un sermón acerca de lo irresponsable que fuiste y Weasley estará infinitamente furioso y hablará acerca de la maldad de los Slytherin y de cómo tú traicionaste a toda la casa de Gryffindor. Espero que no haga una escena en la Presentación," dijo con preocupación. "¿Realmente lo invitaste?"

Harry hizo una mueca y dijo, "Sí, tuve que hacerlo, si tenemos suerte, quizá no vaya."

"No creo tener tanta suerte," suspiró Draco, sabiendo que vería al pelirrojo en su presentación.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry. "Invité a los gemelos y les incluí una nota en la invitación diciéndoles que mantuvieran a Ron quieto. Espero que lo traten educadamente."

Draco parpadeó de sorpresa. "¿Los gemelos? ¿Por qué?" preguntó perplejo. No había razón alguna para invitarlos. Harry quizá…

Harry titubeó antes de contestar, "En parte, por mi, debo admitirlo. Necesito apoyo de toda la gente que no estará en mi contra, pero también lo hice por ti. Su negocio ha crecido tan rápidamente que algún otro negocio en los últimos veinte años y en menos de seis meses han firmado contratos con _Pracically Humorous_ en América y _Paige's Plaisanteries_ en Francia y ya han establecido contacto con alguien de Grecia pero no recuerdo el nombre. Se están convirtiendo en reales hombres de negocios con contactos a nivel internacional. Su negocio está siendo reconocido y si su apellido no fuera Weasley nadie lo pensaría dos veces para invitarlos a tu Presentación."

Asintiendo, Draco preguntó, "¿No te molestarás, si informó de eso a los que vengan a saludarnos…? solo para justificar su presencia ahí y bueno, siendo honestos no los afectará en lo más mínimo."

"No, claro que no," dijo Harry.

"Bien. Volviendo a la comadreja. ¿Crees que haga una escena?" preguntó Draco con preocupación.

Harry mordió su labio y se puso a pensar en ello. "No lo sé," respondió finalmente. "Es una Presentación, así que quizás se comporte lo mejor posible. Aunque, no creo que pase mucho antes de que se desespere y la furia salga a brote. Los gemelos lo amenazaran pero estará celoso de ti. Así qué… no lo sé. Ya veremos. Quizá la multitud haga que se comporte."

Empujando a Harry y sentándose, Draco volteó a verlo con un signo de interrogación muy grande en su cara. "¿Estará celoso de mi? ¿Por mi regalo o por qué estoy contigo?"

Harry cruzó sus piernas. "Sí, sí y sí." Cuando Draco levantó sus cejas, añadió, "Estará celoso de tu Obsequio aunque sepa que solo uno de cada trescientos o cuatrocientos magos reciben uno. Mucha gente estará celosa de ti por eso, pero quizás los celos de Ron sean más evidentes que los demás. Pero, estará más celoso aún porque estás conmigo."

"¿Tan posesivo es?" preguntó Draco con desconcierto.

Harry asintió. "¿Qué más tiene para mostrar que decir que Harry Potter es su amigo? Bill tiene un gran trabajo en Gringotts y Charlie tiene a sus dragones. Percy, a pesar de ser un idiota y ser ignorado por Fudge, tiene ambiciones y es muy competente. Los gemelos tienen su negocio y Ginny es la única chica. ¿Qué más tiene él?"

Draco miró a Harry sorprendido, tratando de asimilar lo que Harry le había dicho. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que toda esa idiotez de todos estos años es porque se siente inseguro?" preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero después asintió. "No del todo. Tiene temperamento y una buena necesidad de ayudar aunque llena de prejuicios, pero es bueno. Me ve, en lugar de a él, como lo que lo hace unicó. Hasta que encuentre algo para él, siempre estará celoso de cualquiera que clame algo de mi tiempo."

"Seguramente debe de poder hacer algo bien," insistió Draco. No sabía de ninguna virtud del pelirrojo, pero había pasado los últimos cinco años _evitando_ a Ronald Weasley.

"Claro," dijo Harry. "Es muy bueno en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero no le pone atención porque ese es el campo de Charlie. No piensa en todas las demás opciones aparte de los dragones. Además, creo que le iría bien como vendedor; cuando se olvida de los celos, es muy amable, divertido y bueno para establecer conversación. Le gusta ayudar y dar soluciones prácticas a los problemas. Además es un excelente jugador de ajedrez, podría jugar como profesional."

"Hmmmm," replicó Draco sin decir comentario alguno. No quería hablar de las opciones futuras de Weasley. "¿Qué tal Granger?"

"¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó Harry, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

"¿Cómo va a reaccionar?" preguntó Draco. Se imaginaba que igual de enojada que Weasley, pero que ella sabría comportarse en la Presentación.

Pensando un momento, Harry habló de su otra amiga, "Al principio Hermione estará de acuerdo con Ron acerca de que nunca debí de haber confiado en ti y que me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho cuando me entere de tus verdaderos motivos. Después, me regañará por ser desobediente y escondernos donde nadie nos pudiera encontrar sin supervisión adulta. Entonces comenzara a decirme lo inconsiderado que soy con los sentimientos de los demás por no avisarles que me iba. Entonces sacará a Dumbledore al tema y entonces hará que me enfurezca."

Draco bufó y preguntó sugiriendo, "¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Tiene algún obsesión sexual por los ancianos de barba blanca o algo así?"

"¡Ewwww! ¡No! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Voy a tener que sufrir con esa imagen en mi cabeza por el resto de mi vida, gracias a ti!" declaró Harry, evitando no pensar en la imagen de lo que Draco había preguntado.

Draco comenzó a reír.

Meneando su cabeza con una mirada de repulsión, Harry dijo, "Hermione solo tiene algo con la autoridad, y para ella la ultima autoridad es Dumbledore; un sabio y poderoso mago peleando por el bien de todos." Harry ignoró el gesto de disgusto de Draco y continuó, "Todos los libros que ella lee son parte de eso. Los libros son su autoridad, y la autoridad está bien, entonces los libros están bien. Tiene una excelente memoria y puede memorizar información más rápido que cualquiera, pero solo son hechos. Ella no integra un concepto con otro y piensa por sí misma, puede juntar los hechos, obtener una respuesta, pero la intuición o la creatividad están completamente fuera de su alcance."

Mirando a Draco fijamente, dijo, "No causará problema alguno en la Presentación. Sería ilógico y ella es regida por la lógica, solo quebranta las reglas si hay una justificación lógica. Una vez que entienda, lógicamente, porque me escogiste y que tú no estás trabajando para Vol…, te apoyará, nos apoyará, con toda la lógica posible. Lo que es muy considerable."

Draco guardó silencio un momento. "No sé si debería sentir pena por ella o no," dijo eventualmente.

"No," replicó Harry. "Le irá bien en la vida. El mundo necesita personas que piensen con lógica y que se basen en los hechos y ellas es excelente en eso. Y es muy buena en organización. No me sorprendería si terminara siendo Inefable. Ella solo es…" Harry hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo describirla.

"Extrema," ofreció Draco.

Sorpresivamente, Harry estuvo de acuerdo, "Sí, eso es. Extrema. No es una mala persona."

"¿Realmente son tus amigos?" preguntó Draco suavemente. Algunas de las cosas que Harry había dicho en la semana lo hacían preguntarse eso.

"No…sí… Quiero decir…" Harry suspiró molesto y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos de forma coherente. "Son mis amigos _ahora_. No siempre me molestan, ¿sabes? Son lo suficientemente decentes para tenerlos cerca durante la escuela, mejores que otras opciones. _Después_, bueno, después de la escuela, creo que nos separaremos muy rápido. Aunque, siempre serán mis viejos amigos de colegio, aunque ya no sean mis mejores amigos."

Draco asintió. "Entiendo. ¿Qué tal los demás Gryffindors y tus amigos franceses?"

"Mis amigos franceses no harán nada en absoluto; el apellido Malfoy solo habla de _poder_, _riqueza_ y _elegancia_ en Francia, nada de Señor Oscuro y mortífagos. ¿Tú ya sabias eso, verdad?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí," dijo Draco. "Es el porqué compro todas mis cosas para la escuela en Francia en lugar de en Londres. Es más placentero cuando la gente se preocupa de que gastes tu dinero en su tienda a que se preocupen de que los vayas a maldecir," añadió secamente.

Harry rió por el comentario y continuó. "Neville estará feliz por mí y por ti. Es una persona muy dulce, hablamos algunas veces acerca de la vida, sabe cosas sobre mí que otros no saben. Entenderá y nos apoyará, silenciosamente, pero lo hará," dijo Harry acerca de su amigo y a veces compañero de debate psicológico.

Draco se sorprendió por lo que Harry había dicho de Longbottom. Sabía que el chico era tímido y que podía armarse de valor y ponerse firme, pero además de eso no sabía nada de él. Ciertamente no se imaginaba que Harry confiase en él más que ninguna otra persona de su Casa. "Uh. Bueno, quizá debería mirarlo más de cerca," dijo.

"No soy realmente amigo de los demás de mi año… aunque también está Ginny Weasley," Harry continuó. "No es mi gran amiga, pero es la hermana de Ron y los gemelos. Además está enamorada de mí desde antes de que entrará a la escuela... Dice que ya me superó, pero yo sé que no es verdad. Pienso que me pedirá que sea su pareja de transición y estará devastada cuando me niegue."

"¿Te vas a negar?" dijo Draco, mirando a Harry en shock. La mayoría de las personas no se negaban a ser parejas de transición.

Harry parpadeó. "Sí, no quisiera hacerlo, te lo aseguro. Ya he tratado de disuadirla acerca de ello, aunque no creo que esté funcionando. Ella es muy buena… creo, pero no estoy nada interesado en ella; no como amante, no como esposa, ni siquiera como amiga. Es solo que no congeniamos en nada… ¿Por qué quisiera yo atarme a ella?" preguntó Harry retóricamente.

Draco miró a Harry seriamente. "Eso va a ser un desastre," dijo gravemente.

Harry suspiró. "Lo sé."

"¿Qué tal Fred y George? Los mencionaste," preguntó Draco, acomodándose al igual que Harry más cómodamente en la cama.

Harry hizo una pausa. "Ellos estarán felices por nosotros al igual que Neville, solo que lo dirán mas efusivamente, claro," dijo.

Draco hizo un sonido que mostró que estaba de acuerdo y esperó; estaba seguro que había algo más acerca de ellos que Harry estaba tratando de averiguar cómo decirlo.

Harry tocó una mano de Draco con la suya y dijo suavemente, "El lazo que tengo con ellos… no es para nada comparable con el de nosotros, pero yo fui su pareja de transición."

Draco hizo un gesto de sorpresa, y dijo conmocionado, "Pero…tú… ¡eras menor de edad! ¿Cuántos tenías?"

"Trece y medio," dijo Harry.

"¿_Por qué_?" preguntó Draco, aún muy impresionado. Escoger a alguien de esa edad era muy estúpido e irresponsable.

"Realmente no tenían a nadie a quien escoger y querían a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ser guardián de ambos. No querían estar separados durante su transición, aunque sus padres ya habían arreglado que fuera así… Iban tratar de sincronizar su magia, los escuché de casualidad una noche preguntándose qué hacer. Son magos con poderes promedio, así que quizá hubiesen podido hacerlo solos sin hacerse tanto daño. Cuando me di cuenta que hablaban en serio, me ofrecí, y así fue," respondió Harry calmadamente. Dentro, estaba preguntando cómo Draco tomaría la idea de que tenía otros lazos. Esperaba que no fuera celoso.

Draco contempló la información por un minuto antes de decir, "Me imagino que estos son los otros asuntos que había entre ustedes… ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¿Los trajiste aquí? No creo que los hayas podido llevar a otro lado, ni siquiera sé cuando es su cumpleaños."

"Es el primero de abril. Y sí, nos quedamos aquí, pero solo usé un giratiempo de una semana y entonces regresamos para que nadie lo notara. Ellos no saben exactamente a donde los traje, piensan que es una sala cerca de la Cámara de los Secretos. Además, creen que usé un giratiempo de un día cada noche. Le dejaron una nota a sus padres de que iban a llevar a cabo su transición con alguien fuera de Hogwarts y que ellos ya habían hechos todos los arreglos y no había necesidad de preocuparse… Arthur y Molly se molestaron un poco, pero no pasó a mayores," replicó Harry, feliz de que Draco no estuviese celoso, sino más bien curioso.

"¿Cómo es el lazo con ellos? ¿Lograron sincronizar su magia? Eso no se ha hecho correctamente en…no sé… un par de cientos de años, quizá." Preguntó Draco, sorprendido, sabiendo del alivio de Harry por su apoyo al lazo con los gemelos.

Harry bendijo a la curiosidad de Draco y contestó, "Ciento setenta y dos años. Y sí, lo lograron. No le digas a nadie, ¿está bien?" le pidió Harry seriamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No lo haré," prometió sinceramente, entendiendo el peligro en el que podrían estar si ese secreto llegaba a la persona incorrecta. Sincronizar la magia de gemelos era algo fantástico, convocando distintos hechizos podrían triplicar su poder al combinar fuerzas. La sincronización era considerada un Obsequio y era mucho mejor que algunos Obsequios que llegaban a recibir algunos magos. Las protecciones a la mansión Malfoy habían sido puestas por unos magos gemelos de magia sincronizada.

"¿Por qué no tuvieron una presentación entonces? ¿Y qué pasa con su lazo?" preguntó Draco de nuevo con curiosidad. "¿Cómo son?"

"No quisieron una Presentación, se las ofrecí, pero dijeron que preferían mantener mi identidad completamente en secreto. Fueron muy firmes en eso, así que acepté y les hice saber que si alguna vez querían su transición…que me avisaran," replicó Harry. Se imaginó que los gemelos jamás querrían una presentación, pero tal vez aceptaran una cuando terminara la guerra. Los gemelos habían sincronizado su magia para poder protegerse así mismo, a su familia, el futuro de su tienda y sus alrededores, y cualquier inconveniente que la guerra trajera consigo. Habían creído en que Voldemort iba a regresar desde que se enteraron de la confrontación de Harry con Voldemort en el espejo de Oesed; una creencia que se fortaleció cuando Ginny fue poseída por el diario y validada cuando Voldemort regresó. Todos sabían, aunque nadie lo decía, que su sincronización sería descubierta durante la guerra. Hasta ese momento no había motivo alguno para hacer la Presentación.

"Y en cuanto al lazo," Harry continuó, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, "Es mas como un lazo sensorial cuando estamos cerca, en el mismo cuarto… quiero decir; puedo saber si están saludables y cómo se sienten. Pero aparte de eso no puedo saber nada más de ellos a menos que estén en dolor físico muy grande o que tengan un terrible rompimiento emocional."

"Interesante," replicó Draco, suprimiendo un bostezo. "¿Tienes algún otro lazo?" Le gustaría saber con quién más compartía a Harry.

"No, solo ellos. ¿Y tú?" preguntó Harry, queriendo saber con quién más compartía un lazo Draco.

"No realmente," replicó Draco. "Fui pareja de Pansy pero no hay un lazo entre nosotros. O al menos hay demasiado poco… No había suficiente poder ahí." Draco suprimió otro bostezo.

Harry hizo todo por suprimir aquel mounstro de feliz posesividad que gritaba en su pecho ante la respuesta de Draco, así que simplemente preguntó "¿Cansado? Podemos irnos temprano a la cama hoy, si quieres."

"Sí, estoy cansado, pero no quiero dormir aún. Si no quieres seguir hablando, quizá yo pueda leer un rato," dijo Draco.

"¿Quieres tu libro?" preguntó Harry, recordando el libro que había escogido para Draco esa mañana.

"Sí, por favor," respondió Draco y entonces preguntó tentativamente, sabiendo que aún estaba a prueba a pesar de la buena conversación. "¿Me dejarías escoger otro? Ya casi terminé ese."

"De acuerdo," acordó Harry después de una pequeña pausa. "Solo unos minutos." Se levantó y fue hacia donde estaban los libros, manteniendo la vista en Draco.

Draco asintió y fue hacia la pila de los libros muggles. Quería leer algo sobre _medicina alternativa_. El libro: _Guía de Medicina Alternativa de la A a la Z_ por Mike Rogers, que Harry le había dado esa mañana era interesante, pero la explicación era muy simple. Quería algo más profundo… Escogiendo un libro similar, lo tomó y regresó a la cama. No quería volver a desobedecer a Harry.

Harry levantó una ceja por la elección de libro de Draco, pero no dijo nada y se le unió en la cama. Leyeron en silencio por varias horas, ocasionalmente comentaban algo que acabasen de leer, hasta que decidieron que era hora de dormir.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Perdonen la tardanza no tenia PC, Gracias Daniela nose que haría sin ti… nos leemos pronto a todos! Dejen reviews, me anima a continuar, prometo responderlos todos! :D**


End file.
